


Stood Up

by Victqria



Category: Lexa / Clarke, The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Artist Clarke Griffin, CEO Lexa (The 100), CEO!Lexa, Clexa, Clexa smut, Domestic Fluff, Dorky Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Lovers, Not a slow burn pals, Smut, artist!Clarke, pretty fast paced, soft clexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 71,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victqria/pseuds/Victqria
Summary: Lexa Woods, CEO of Woods Inc, had been stood up on her first attempt at a blind date since the death of her partner, Costia. It wasn't until a young blonde woman came and sat next to her, also stating she had been stood up, that things started to change.OrA dumb Clexa AU prompt where Clarke and Lexa both get stood up. In the end, they get together.





	1. Stood Up.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic on this site! I hope you enjoy :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa Woods, CEO of Woods Inc, had been stood up on her first attempt at a blind date since the death of her partner, Costia. It wasn't until a young blonde woman came and sat next to her, also stating she had been stood up, that things started to change.
> 
> Or
> 
> A dumb Clexa AU prompt where Clarke and Lexa both get stood up. In the end, they get together.
> 
> EDIT FOR 2019 - FIC UNDER CONSTRUCTION - MOST CHAPTERS ARE BEING REWRITTEN SO THE PLOT MAKES SENSE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one has been rewritten slightly. 
> 
> Follow me on social media!
> 
> @NemiyonHeda on both Instagram and Twitter!

**Chapter one: Stood up.**   


 

  
  
“Raven, I don’t know why you feel the need to set me up on a not-so-blind date with Bellamy. He’s not even in the country is he?”  
  
“Clarke, babe.” Raven placed a hand on Clarke’s shoulder. “You haven’t gotten laid since our break-up with Finn.”  
  
“And you want me to sleep with Bellamy...?”  
  
“I really didn’t think this one through.”  
  
“No, you didn’t.”  
  
“Well! He’s coming back from Canada for this date. So either way, you’re going.”  
  
  
  
Clarke just scoffed, shifting from Raven to her kitchen. She took a bottle of water out from her fridge and drank from it. Had Clarke been dreading this moment from the time it was brought up? Yes. Bellamy was a friend. Sure, they’d had their drunken moments in college but she hadn’t ever thought about being romantically involved with someone she’d known since childhood. She’d meet him through Octavia, whom was following her brother in the Armed Forces. She was tough, to say the least, always the first person she would go to for advice. Especially in high school when Clarke went through her ‘phase’ as Raven put it. Sexuality was a joke back then.  
  
  
  
“Anyway, even if you don’t sleep with him, at least you’ll be back on the dating—“  
  
“Raven, I don’t want to date anyone. I’m only doing this because you insisted this 'guy' would be a god.”  
  
“Bellamy is a god, in his own sense.”  
  
“Ha, yeah, whatever. I’m good on my own.”  
  
“Says every single woman ever.”  
  
“Fuck off.” Clarke let out a small laugh.  
  
“Have you picked out anything to wear?”  
  
  
  
Clarke gestured to her clothes. She was wearing jeans and a low cut grey shirt. She shrugged and pulled out a bottle of wine. Liquid courage.  
  
  
  
“You cannot wear—“  
  
“It’s only Bellamy. I don’t see him wearing some fancy tux for a coffee date.”  
  
“You could at least try to look semi... screw-able.”  
  
“No, thanks.”  
  
  
  
She sent her friend a forced grin and then rolled her eyes. She took a swing from the wine bottle before Raven took it off of her. She let out a low groan and walked to her bedroom. She pulled a black jacket over her shoulders and tucked her phone and wallet into her pockets. When she returned, Raven had just put the wine bottle down mid-skull.  
  
  
  
“What? This whole situation is making me nervous.”  
  
“I’m going early. I can eye up any potential ‘screws’ while I’m there.” She used her fingers as she quoted the word ‘screws’ and flipped Raven off as she left her apartment. The coffee shop was only a block away, so there was no need to drive.  
  


* * *

 

Lexa Woods. Owner of Woods Inc. — Stood up on a blind date. It wasn’t like she was looking forward to meeting someone outside of her company for once, no, of course not. It wasn’t like she’d gotten her hopes up. It was Bellamy who’d talked her into using a dating app in the first place. His voice laced with excitement as he gushed about this moment. She was going to dread telling him how it went. She pulled out her phone with a subtle sigh.  
  
  
  
“Anything for you, ma’am?”  
  
“Gin and tonic, please.”  
  
  
  
After the morning she’d had, Lexa was more than ready for something a little stronger than coffee. She’d taken the whole day off for this date, and the woman hadn’t shown up. Not even a message explaining why. Maybe she should have just mentioned she owned a million dollar company. That always brought out everyone’s inner gold digger. She hadn’t dated since Costa’s death 9 months ago. She hadn’t even thought about it. She was certain she was doomed to be alone forever. Wait, was she really thinking that? Man, the bartender must have double shotted her drink. She didn’t mind. It felt good.  
  
  
  
That’s when her attention was directed towards a woman walking into the coffee shop. (Don’t ask why they sold alcoholic drinks as well.)  
  
  
  
Wow.  
  
**[ Text to: Bellamy. ]**  


_I got stood up._   


**[ Text from: Bellamy. ]** **  
**  
_Who would stand you up? Wtf !!_  
  
She grinned at her phone.  
  
**[ Text to: Bellamy. ]**  
  
_How’s Canada?_  
  
**[ Text from: Bellamy. ]** **  
**  
_It’s good. My flight was delayed so I won’t be making it back in time for this date I’m meant to go on. Pray for me, I can already feel the beating I’m going to get from my friends._  
  
  
Lexa wrinkled her nose at the text and then glanced up. The blonde haired woman was sitting with her back  to her. It had been 10 minutes since she’d arrived. Not that Lexa was counting. She seemed tense, her body language easy to read.  
  
  
20 minutes passed.

  


Lexa had 3 more Gin and Tonics. She was checking her emails when she felt someone take the seat beside her.  
  
  
“Vodka.” Was all she said for Lexa to look up.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Clarke knew it was a bad idea from the get-go. Now Bellamy was texting her, trying to apologize. He’d stood her up. This is the exact reason why she didn’t go on ‘dates’ and it certainly made her frustrated.  
  
  
  
“Vodka.” She huffed out with a small groan as she sat down. The bartender nodded and came back soon after with a shot of vodka. She welcomed the small glass and made quick work of it. When she nodded for another one, she looked beside of her.  
  
  
  
Shit.  
  
  
  
“I got stood up. Don’t judge my day drinking.” Clarke spoke aloud and was surprised to find the woman beside her laughing. Her eyebrows rose.  
  
“I got stood up, too.” The brunette said with a small, very small, curl of her lips. Clarke blinked a few times. She’d seen this woman before, but couldn’t put her tongue on it.  
  
“Ah, that explains the laugh. You drinking too?”  
  
“Yeah. I don’t often drink, never, actually.” Clarke smirked and looked at the bartender as he returned. She nodded towards the woman beside her and he filled up another shot glass. That’s when she realized, she didn’t even know her name.  
  
“I’m Clarke.” She offered as she slid the shot over to the other female. The brunette blinked and held out an awkward hand.  
  
“Lexa.” She replied, shyly. Clarke took her hand and gave it a small shake.  
  
“Wait, Lexa... as in Lexa Woods?”  
  
“Yes.” She saw Lexa visibly harden and Clarke laughed.  
  
“Don’t worry, I actually have no idea who you are. I’ve just seen you in a few articles online.” Lexa softened and took the shot. They both counted to three and tilted their heads back. She saw Lexa gag afterwards and let out a half-laugh half-choke. “So, what kind of guy stands up a woman like you?” She offered as she wiped her mouth with the back of her jacket sleeve. She noticed a small tint of pink highlight Lexa’s cheeks and Clarke frowned. “What?”  
  
“I don’t date men.” She said simply, almost  whispering her reply.  
  
“Oh?”  
  
“Yeah.” She added and turned away. Clarke laughed and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
“My last relationship was with a female—I don’t know whether it counts, actually. We ‘dated’ for 2 days. She then told me she was married.”  When Lexa turned back, she’d gone bright red, though she wore a smirk.  
  
“Marriage would put a strain on any relationship, I suppose. If you’re not the one married.” Clarke laughed.  
  
“She also forgot to mention she was 32 with 3 children. I mean, it explained a lot, you know, down...” She gestured with her hand and Lexa choked on a chuckle, covering her face as if she was hiding from the idea and Clarke turned her attention towards the bartender again. He sent her a small smirk, obviously listening in. “Could I get...” She narrowed her eyes. “Whatever she’s having and…. a wine.” He nodded and came back a few minutes later. Clarke slid Lexa her glass and then sipped at her own.  
  
“You didn’t need— I can—“  
  
“You’re probably used to buying people drinks, huh?”  
  
“Well, yes.”  
  
“I’ll pay. You’ve just been stood up.”  
  
“So have you, though.”  
  
“Exactly. Do you maybe want to take a seat in the sun with me?”  
  
  
  
Lexa seemed taken back by that and slowly nodded her head. Clarke stood up and pulled out her wallet, handing the man her card. “Open a tab for me.” She stood up and offered a hand. Lexa stared at it and then took it after hesitating.  
  
  
  
“I’m not going to bite, you realize, right?”  
  
  
  
Lexa’s cheeks went pink again as Clarke headed towards one of the window seats. She sat down and gestured to the empty seat opposite her. Lexa took it and held onto her cup as if it was a lifeline. It was Lexa who spoke first.  
  
  
“What kind of person stands up a woman like you?” She asked, clearly amused.  
  
“Some asshole, obviously.” She replied with a sleepish grin. “I was set up on a date because my sex life ‘sucks’, apparently.” Lexa choked on her drink and straightened up. “You’re really clumsy for someone who probably has like... 7 cars.” Clarke hummed as she leaned back in her seat, removing her jacket. Lexa frowned. “I’m not sitting with you because you’re probably rich, I’ll have you know.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“You’re kind of my only option, too.”  
  
“Jeez, thanks for the confidence boost.”  
  
“You’re most welcome. Now, Lexa. Tell me, what do you do?” Clarke took a sip of her drink, Lexa’s eyebrows pulling together again.  
  
“I own my parents company.” She answered simply. “When they passed away, I took over.” Clarke froze. Lexa seemed to notice and tilted her head. “It’s hard to explain what I do, but my employees are a mixture of individuals. Lawyers, mostly. I handle the functional side of everything—as well as bring in new investors.” Clarke nodded her head, clearing her throat.  
  
“I’m an art teacher. I fill in. I do art classes some nights and often bring younger students with their parents into my home for private tuition.” Clarke frowned, that could be taken the wrong way.  
  
“That’s amazing, are you good?”  
  
“It’s all about the eye of the beholder. I don’t believe i’m that good, but others do. My father used to say I had a third eye. Always read between the lines. Poetic crap and all.” She finished off her drink surprisingly quick.  
  
“Are you okay?” Lexa asked with a frown tugging at her lips.  
  
“Yeah, I mean. I got stood up; I’m sitting here with a pretty girl whom seems to be rather interesting. I don’t see why I wouldn’t be.” Lexa raises an eyebrow and scratched the back of her neck.  
  
“I’m not very good at this.” Lexa admitted after a visible swallow.  
  
“Don’t worry, neither am I. Boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend. We had no idea it was happening; so, when we both found out it turned both of us against each other… For a while. until we realized he wasn’t worth it. That was 2 years ago. So I haven’t sat down with a stranger and told them about my life story in a while. And... You didn’t need to know any of that.” Now it was Clarke’s turn to blush. Warmth suddenly making her head light. Lexa frowned and nodded as if she was deep in thought. Nothing else was said for a while. They just looked out the window.  
  
  
  
“Can I see some of your art?” Lexa asked quietly. Clarke shifted her glaze to Lexa with a small smile.  
  
“Yeah— I mean, here.” She pulled out her phone and opened up her pictures. She picked one out and slid the phone across the small table. Lexa studied the picture. It was a landscape painting, with trees and a river, moonlight making everything shine.  
  
“This... It’s beautiful, Clarke.” The way Lexa said her name made her heart jump and suddenly drinking alcohol seemed like a bad idea. She didn’t want to say something stupid.

  
“Do you want to come back to my apartment and see some art up close?” She blurted out. So much for not saying anything stupid. Lexa looked at her and seemed just as taken back as Clarke was. “I could give you a free art lesson.” She added, though she didn’t exactly know why she was trying to sell the idea.

  
“I—Uh—“ Lexa stuttered. Clarke deeply inhaled through her nose and on the exhale, nodded, preparing for rejection. “Yes. Yes, I would.” Lexa surprised her. Clarke’s eyes closed momentarily. When she opened them, Lexa was smiling.  
  
“I told you I haven’t done this in awhile.”  
  
“I mean, as long as you don’t lure me into your home and murder me, I’m sure you’re okay.”  
  
“Damn, how did you know my plan? Was it obvious?”  
  
“I work around very compelling people, I could read your body language.”  
  
“Fuck, can you actually do that?”  
  
“No, I was trying to make a joke.”  
  
  
  
Clarke let out a small laugh, more to cover up her nervousness. She could feel just how lightheaded the alcohol was making her. She really shouldn’t have started drinking this early in the morning. Well, she also hadn’t expected to meet anyone that day(apart from Bellamy), so it wasn’t really her fault.  
  
“Alcohol is kicking in.” Clarke warned.

  
“Same. I’m usually a ‘hard ass’ cording to my people.” Lexa quipped back.

  
“Do they actually say that to your face?” Clarke mused.

  
“No, but I have ears.”  
  
Clarke smiled to herself and rubbed her arms; goosebumps had made an appearance.  
  
“I’ll go pay. Wait here.”  
  
Clarke did just that. She came back a couple minutes later and nodded for Lexa to follow.  
  
  
“I live just around the corner basically. Up for a romantic walk with someone you’ve just meet?” Clarke said.

  
“I suppose. How romantic are we talking?”   
Lexa replied.

  
“Awkward hand-touching and hip bumping as we dodge oncoming human traffic.” Clarke chuckled.

  
“Sounds perfect.”  
  
  
She hadn’t expected Lexa to be this easy to talk too. Maybe it was the alcohol. She’d heard about Lexa being a little uptight online, ao having her open up and want to spend some time with Clarke? It was... Clarke couldn’t find the right words. Then again, they’d just been stood up.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Lexa was never like this. Not once in her life had she even talked about what she did, or her role in her company to someone she’d just meet outside of the business world. She’d had a couple drinks, yes, but that didn’t explain why she was so willing to give out personal information. To be fair, you could google her name and it would come up, but still; Verbalising what she did and what other people had wrote were two different things. That being said, Clarke was easy to converse with. She didn’t feel uncomfortable; well, she did feel extremely awkward, but it eased when they started talking. Another thing she’d never done — Going home with someone within the first hour of meeting. This was on another level. She would blame it on the alcohol.  
  
  
“Okay, we’re here. Can I ask you something?” Clarke spoke up, pulling Lexa out of her head. She nodded slowly. “Hold my hand so my tipsy-ass doesn’t fall down the stairs?” Another nod and she took Clarke’s hand with an amused smile on her face.  
  
“As long as you don’t drag me down when you do fall, you’ll be fine.” She offered some reassurance in a humour-like form. Clarke took her hand and they made their way up the stairs at a steady pace. Once at the top, Clarke pulled her hand back. Lexa noted how sweaty her hands were and waited at a respectable distance. Trying not to let her eyes wonder as Clarke fumbled with the keys. The door opened and Lexa was dragged inside.  
  
  
“Don’t judge how messy it is.” Clarke huffed as they walked in.

  
“Let me guess, an organised mess?” She was smiling again, eyes drifting around the interior of the apartment. It wasn’t ‘messy’ as Clarke put it. Just a bit out of place. Canvas’ stacked around the open living room. Clarke seemed anxious for a reaction, so Lexa gave her hip a small nudge. “I love it.” She admitted. Clarke seemed to ease at that and motioned for Lexa to sit as she stepped into the kitchen and grabbed out two glasses. Lexa didn’t often use ‘love’ as a word to describe her… liking of an environment, so this was going on the alcohol as well.  
  
  
  
“Here.” She took the glass of water and sipped at it. She liked Clarke. She was easy. Maybe that was because she wasn’t around Lexa at work, where everyone seemed to… fear her. She liked that feeling, though; it made her feel in control. Something she needed. Control of her life was almost like oxygen. Clarke walked over to the corner with the most art supplies and Lexa followed.  
  
“I’m not good at art. I’d rather you show me.” Lexa commented.

  
“Everyone can paint.” Clarke said with a carefree smile. She walked out of the room and came back in a few minutes later with a large shirt, covered in dry paint. Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke was quick to answer the unspoken question. “So you don’t get paint on your shirt.” Lexa slowly gulped at her drink and set it aside. She took the shirt and narrowed her eyes at it. This was going to be embarrassing. “You’re not going to melt.” Clarke chuckled once Lexa realised she had been staring at the shirt in her hands. She gave a small roll of her eyes in return and pulled the shirt over her small figure. It was baggy to say the least.  
  
  
  
“It was my fathers’ before he passed away.” Clarke said in a natural tone. Lexa looked up, frowning.“I don’t want any petty. I don’t even know why I said that...”  
  
“It’s okay, Clarke. My parents passed away when I was young. I understand.” Clarke turned away in response and Lexa wondered if she’d said something wrong, that’s when Clarke turned back with a painting pallet. Three colours of paint in small dots at the corners.   
  
“I do this exercise with my younger students. You don’t need every colour to create something from the imagination. You’re not limited, you just have to stretch your boundaries.” Clarke started to explain, grabbing a brush. “You don’t need to wet your brush after every stroke. Here, we have 3 shades of yellow. A bright yellow, a deep yellow, and a red toned yellow.” Clarke added, and Lexa took the pallet. She was completely out of her element, but she was determined to impress. “I want you to paint a sunset.” Clarke insteucted when she handed Lexa the brush. Lexa looked at her and swallowed. Why was she nervous? Clarke pulled out a large, white canvas and stood behind her. Lexa narrowed her eyes and got to work. She used the brush with a shaky hand at first, but once Clarke reassured her it was okay to actually use the colours, she eased.  
  
  
  
“Hey.” Two hands settled on her shoulders from behind. She tensed. “Relax. Let it flow.” It took Lexa a moment or two to fully ease, that’s when Clarke pulled them back, through she was quick to take Lexa’s wrist and guide her. “Gentle. Like the canvas is wet paper. Gentle, fluid strokes.” Lexa swallowed again, although the advice did help her conserntrate. She wasn’t sure how much time had passed when she finished, but she guessed some time had passed. Half an hour, maybe?

 

She’d blended all the colours – roughly, mind you – with a small half sun in the middle. Clarke clapped from behind her, making her turn. she hadn’t realised how close she was _until_ she was standing right in front of Clarke.   
  
“I like your style.” Clarke spoke as she cleared her throat.  
  
“Learnt from the best, right?” Lexa half smiled.

  
“You did that all on your own.”   
  
“Thank you.” That’s when she noticed her pants had some yellow paint on them. She huffed and Clarke caught on.

  
“Ah, shit. I’ll soak those for you— I have some sweatpants you can wear. I don’t want them to stain.” Clarke said guiltily.   


“It’s okay, Clarke.” Lexa tried to reassure, shrugging.

  
“No, seriously. Your pants look expensive, I’ll soak them, come.” Clarke motioned with her finger.  
  
  
Lexa decided against arguing. She could easily replace them(she was a millionaire) but Clarke seemed stubborn. She followed Clarke after she placed the painting supplies down.

 

Clarke led her into her room, which was surprisingly clean. Clarke went through her pile of clothes on the bed and then handed her some grey sweatpants. Lexa thanked her and Clarke left the room. Lexa changed quickly and when she walked past the laundry room she caught Clarke filling a bucket.  
  
“20 minutes and then I’ll put them through the wash. Think you can tolerate me for that long?”  
  
“I suppose you’ve got my attention.” Lexa teased.  
  
Lexa frowned when Clarke walked off, but waited. Clarke was back with a handful of pictures a moment later. Lexa raised an eyebrow and Clarke patted a spot on her sofa after gesturing for her to follow her into the lounge. Lexa took it, keeping the same respectable distance as before  
  


* * *

 

  
“This here.” Clarke handed Lexa the image. It was a photo of a naked woman with her back clearly the centre of attention. “Is a burn victim I taught.” Lexa studied the image and noticed the change of colour towards the woman’s lower back. “She was so strong. She didn’t believe she was pretty enough to be around other artists’ but wanted to learn. We spent 8 weeks together.” Clarke paused. “She ran into her burning home to save her daughter. She came out of it with half a body scared for the rest of her life. We used the time to go over different styles and in that time I managed to convince her how beautiful her body was.” Clarke moved closer, her shoulder brushing against Lexa’s. “She allowed me to paint her on our last session. This piece is framed and on display in an art museum. She gained so much confidence. We still go out for coffee every couple of weeks.” She explained. Lexa was smiling, nodding to show she was listening.

 

“I explained how our bodies are blank canvases. How her scars are her paintings.” Lexa felt her heart swell. “how she should value them, love them. Because man, they looked so cool.” Lexa chuckled at the statement and then another picture was in her hands. This one was different. A landscape piece. A man stood in a forest, moonlight – much like the piece she had originally seen – outlining his body. The tree’s were a shade of pink, the shy painted like a galaxy.  
  
  
  
“This is my father.” Clarke said, slowly. “He died when I was 15. Cancer. He loved going for hikes with me when I was younger. I believe he’s one with the trees now. As corny as that sounds.” Lexa didn’t speak. She was looking at Clarke now. Eyes soft. Clarke was fixed on the photo though. “He told me when I was little that he knew I would always become an artist. I would rather go to art shows instead of the park. I had an eye for beauty, he would say. I’d always see the best of a situation.” She continued and Lexa drew her attention back to the picture. “I spent 6 months on this.” She trailed off, Clarke’s eyes now soft.  
  
  
“My parents died when I was 10. I spent the rest of my teenage years advancing in economics so I could take lead. They left me everything.” Lexa spoke, she didn’t need to go into detail. “My girlfriend died 9 months ago.” She added with a small frown. She hadn’t meant to bring it up so soon. “I suppose the only thing that’s kept me sane is the fact I can control what happens at work. I work up to 17 hours a day, 7 days a week. I don’t remember much of my childhood; But I was always far too serious. My mother and father often told me I needed to be perfection for the role I was going to inherit.” She paused. “So I understand grief. You paint, I work.” When she finished Clarke was closer, her hand finding Lexa’s.  
  
  
“Thank you.” Clarke breathed and Lexa smiled softly in return. “I know I’ve only just met you.” She added. “But I like you. You’re… different. A good different” She gave a gentle squeeze of Lexa’s hand and her chest tightened. This was getting far to personal. She was not one to cry and she didn’t need to embarrass herself further.  
  
“I feel the same, Clarke.” Lexa replied as her eyes drifted back to the picture in hand.  
  
“Can you close your eyes, for just a minute?”  
Clarke whispered.

  
“You’re going to poison me aren’t you?” Lexa said with a grin, looking back up.

  
“Damn, you got me again.” Clarke’s lips twitched nervously.   


“Should I prepare the chemical bath and get the body bag ready?” Lexa’s voice was softer, though still playful.

  
“I’ve already got that figured out.” Clarke bit her lower lip.

  
“Is that why you took so long before?” Lexa hummed.

  
“Obviously.”  
  
  
Clarke’s lips tugged into a grin and Lexa returned it. Though she did close her eyes, as instructed.  
  
  
“Eyes are closed. Was my water spiked?” Lexa rambled.  
  
No reply. Lexa’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion. That’s when she felt Clarke’s breath against her cheek. Then a hand on her jaw. Lexa tensed, eye’s threatening to open.  
  
  
“Mhm.” Clarke mouthed, as she eased Lexa’s jaw towards her face, guiding it into position. “I offer water to all my victims.” She added, breath now hitting Lexa’s lips. Her heart was pounding.  
  
“You’re not going to press a knife to my stomach, are you?” Lexa didn’t know why she was speaking.

  
“No, I’d use a gun. Much quicker. Less stress.”   
Clarke was in the same boat.

  
“Touché.” Lexa whispered as Clarke’s nose brushed against her own. She was trembling now. Eye’s squeezing shut tighter.

 

Then before she knew it, Lexa was the one closing the space between them. Her lips pressing against Clarke’s blindly. She could feel Clarke’s breath hitch. Though she was the one to pull away, almost too frightened to go any further, but Clarke’s other hand came up, both of them now cupping her jaw. Lexa’s eyes fluttered open, chest heaving. Only… Clarke had hers closed and it felt as if she might combust.  
  
This was not Lexa. This was not who she was. She didn’t go to strangers houses and kiss them before she’d gotten the chance to know them. It had taken her 2 months before she had any confidence to kiss Costa. Even then it was Costa who had kissed her; not the other way around. Sure the alcohol might have helped, but she could feel that wearing off. Clarke was a completely different kind of drug; one she had yet to explore.  
  
  
“Was that okay?” Clarke asked in a raspy whisper. Lexa didn’t have any words. She just carefully pressed her forehead against Clarke’s. A nervous, shaky hand coming up to rest against Clarke’s forearm. Clarke didn’t move, nor did Lexa. Lexa’s eyes fell shut again. She had to remind herself not to ruin this moment, not to ramble.

 

Clarke did mentioned her sex life earlier and how she was only set up on a date to get laid. Could Lexa do that? Before her thoughts could swallow her whole, Clarke was pressing a kiss to Lexa’s lower lip. Yes, she most definitely could.

 

Lexa slowly tilted her head, chasing Clarke’s lips. Clarke was hesitant, but she did the same. “Is this okay?” Clarke added once she’d pulled back to swallow, Lexa’s lips curled in response.  
  
  
“Yes.” She croaked out and Clarke shifted. It startled Lexa, more because Clarke was now straddling her lap and her hands were curled around her neck. Her breathing was heavy, already panting. Yes, she kept thinking. Clarke was slow, tucking Lexa’s hair behind her ears before Lexa could lean in and kiss her again.

  
“You can say no.” She whispered. Did Lexa even have a reply for that? She was most definitely attracted to Clarke. Her body language spoke for itself. She was just… unsure if this was a good idea. She hadn’t gone through her ‘high school’ phase. She’d meet Costa and that was that. “You’re trembling.” Clarke then added and Lexa half-laughed.   
  
“Interesting observation.”   
  
“You’re fun to ‘observe’.” Clarke added with a grin and suddenly Lexa didn’t feel so heavy. She was giddy. Her hands resting on the sides of Clarke’s hips.   
  
“You’re not too bad yourself. Though... your hands are shaking.” Lexa threw back and Clarke’s grin turned into a giggle. Did Lexa’s heart pound at the sound? Yes. Clarke lowered herself down and pressed another hesitant kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa squeezed at Clarke’s hips in return and made the move herself.

 

She pressed a kiss back, parting Clarke’s lips. Clarke didn’t seem to be as hesitant now Lexa was taking the lead; her tongue brushed against Lexa’s upper lip, causing Lexa to cave instantly. Clarke tasted of vodka and a hint of orange. She moaned.  
  
“Tell me if this is too much?” Clarke muttered out, pulling back for much-needed air.   
  
“Breathe.” Lexa reassured and moved to cup her face. Thumbs stroking her cheekbones.   
  
“You’re different.” Clarke blurted out and Lexa frowned. Not a mad frown, a confused frown. Clarke closed her eyes and re-pressed her forehead against Lexa’s.   
  
“You haven’t murdered me, yet,” Lexa responded and Clarke hummed.   
  
“Do you maybe want to go on a real date with me? Sometime?” Clarke then added. Lexa’s heart stopped pounding, instead, it thumped, causing her ears to ring. She didn’t have any words, she was struggling. She thought maybe, just maybe this was a dream. That she would wake up and she could restart her day. But as each minute passed, Clarke’s grip on Lexa’s neck tightened. Lexa moved to press a kiss to the corner of her mouth, still unsure of an answer. “I don’t bite.” Clarke added in the last-minute attempt and Lexa breathed out a throaty laugh.   
  
“I haven’t been asked out in several years. I’m not good at this. Not unless you want to know how to graph your pay checks out.” Clarke’s hands slid down to Lexa’s shoulders. “I think I would like too, though. Really.” She added, realizing yet again, she hadn’t given a real answer.   
  
“You think?”   
  
“Clarke, you’re straddling me on your sofa which I’ve only sat on once, for less than 10 minutes at that. I don’t even know what my name is.”   
  
“Neither do I. Is it Susan?”   
  
“Must be.” Lexa moved in for another kiss, this time a little harder. _You can do this_ she kept thinking. Clarke seemed to enjoy the more spontaneous amount of confidence radiating from Lexa because she was slowly easing her hand down Lexa’s shoulders and over her chest, stopping at her stomach.   
  
“Wait, Lexa.” Clarke exhaled.

  
‘What? What have I done?” Lexa‘s eyes blinked open.

  
“Your stomach.”   
  
“Yes, I do recall having one.” Confused and turns on, Lexa frowned.

  
“No! It’s hard?” Clarke spoke, further confusing Lexa.   
  
“I suppose it is.”   
  
“Are those abs?” Clarke blurted out.   
  
“I think so?” Lexa caught on, laughing.

  
“This is hardly fair. You work out?” Clarke gave her stomach a small push.  
  
“It keeps me sane.” Lexa shrugged.  
  


Clarke was laughing and Lexa was frowning. This was probably the strangest day she’d ever had.  
  
  
“What else don’t I know?” Clarke was speaking, but all Lexa could do was look at her lips.

  
“Uh—“ Lexa stuttered.

  
“Kiss me.”  
  
  
Lexa didn’t need to be asked twice, she drew Clarke in for another kiss, only this time Clarke seemed more desperate. Her body pressed up against Lexa’s and Lexa had to stop herself from moaning; she was not this easy. She was complicated.

 

Clarke’s hands wandered under both the shirts Lexa was wearing and that’s when Lexa caved again. A small, whimperish moan came out and Clarke responded with her own. Clarke’s fingers crept along her lower abdomen, rendering Lexa needy and wet; Her mouth parted against Clarke’s, seeking access. Clarke was good at this, it wasn’t complicated like it had been with Costia. She was still nervous but it wasn’t as if she was against anything that was happening. It felt good.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Clarke hadn’t planned on being so forward. But as she had previously stated, Lexa was different. Alcohol had fuelled most of her confidence before, yes, but she was still there. Present. She’d only just meet the woman, but she had a sudden want for her as if she’d known her in another life. Maybe she had, maybe that’s why she’d opened up so freely. It just felt right.  
  
  
  
“Am I going to fast?” She uttered as she drew back and started to press her lips against lexa’s jaw. She was wet, which was groundbreaking considering she wasn’t usually this easy to work up.

  
“Maybe.” Lexa replied in a raspy breath.

  
“Should I stop?” She asked, moving to rest her forehead against Lexa’s shoulder. She was panting to say the least. Her hands drew back but Lexa stilled them and pressed them back against her stomach. An unspoken answer. Clarke took her time, placing a singular, opened mouthed kiss to Lexa’s neck.   
  
“I don’t know, should we?” Lexa then replied, neck extended. Clarke grinned against her skin and trailed several feather light kisses back up to her lips. Pausing as she ground her hips down.

  
“Should we?” She repeated and Lexa smiled.

  
“Maybe a date beforehand?” Lexa replied and Clarke nodded, though she didn’t move. She stilled.

  
“Can we kiss for a little bit?”   
  
“I’ll have to check my schedule.” Lexa answered in the same playful tone as before. Clarke chased her lips before pressing a softer, sweeter kiss to them. Lexa responded with a small hum and for the first time, her hands actually moved. Running along Clarke’s back. Her breathing picked up again but she managed calmed herself. Well, she tried because Lexa’s hands lowered a moment later and gave her ass a soft squeeze. It was enough to make her moan into Lexa’s mouth and grind into Lexa’s lap. The friction wasn’t enough to get her off, but it helped subside the gentle throbbing in her clit.

 

  
“I should put your pants in the wash.” She breathed, giving another grind.

  
“You should.” Lexa guided her hips down, eyes shut as she stole a harder kiss.

  
“Should I?” She continued what seemed to be their own little game. Lexa kissed her again. It was a wet, messy kiss and Clarke melted. Her own hands shifted up and cupped Lexa’s jaw again. Deciding it was best if she kept her hands to herself because she was close to shoving a hand down Lexa’s pants and fucking her then and there.

  
“Yes.” Lexa answered in a mumble, taking Clarke’s lower lip between her teeth. That earned a throaty moan. She felt lips press against her cheek and Clarke nodded slowly.  
  
“Okay. I’m getting up.” She noted her own thoughts aloud. Lexa didn’t fight which she was thankful for. She eased to her feet, a little shaky at first, but Lexa stood up with her, giving her arm a small reassuring squeeze. “Pants, wash, dryer.” Clarke nodded and found the strength to move. Lexa followed, stopping in the kitchen as she waited by the island counter. Clarke did what she mentioned, took the bucket with Lexa’s pants, put them in the washer and turned it on. She took a moment, mentally preparing before she returned.  
  
  
  
Lexa was leant against the counter, phone in hand. She tucked it away as Clarke approached. Without really thinking, Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and rested her head against her chest. Lexa took her time, clearly tense. She did rest her hands on her waist once she’d found her footing.  
  
  
“Sorry.” Clarke mumbled, ready to pull back. Lexa kept her hold and slowly began to ease her arms around her waist.  
  
“Don’t be.” She replied calmly, Clarke let out a deep exhale. This had to have been awkward.  
  
“Who were you talking too?”  
  
“A friend.”  
  
“Not bragging were you?”  
  
“No, no. He was wondering what I was doing. He just got in from Canada.”  
  
‘Wait, you know Bellamy?” Clarke asked. “How do you know him?” Clarke pulled back with a frown. Lexa had the same look on her face.  
  
“We meet through his sister.” Lexa hesitates and Clarke blinked.  
  
“I was his lawyer. When he went for custody of said sister.” Lexa’s eyebrow raised.  
  
“Okay, what else don’t I know about?”  
  
Lexa’s casual grin returned to her face and she gave Clarke a gentle push. “I have tattoos. If that’s remotely related to this topic.”  
  
“Show me?”  
  
“One’s on my back, other on my arm. They’re a bit hard to see.”  
  
“Show me.” Clarke was still trying to wrap her head around the fact Lexa was friends with Bellamy. Lexa let out what she assumed was a scoff and slid off the first shirt, the one Clarke had given her to wear, then rolled up the arm of her actual shirt. Revelling a tribal looking tattoo. Clarke tilted her head and Lexa shrugged her shoulders.  


“Maybe once we go out on a date and you don’t stand me up, I’ll tell you the meaning behind it.” Clarke whined out in response.  
  
“But Lexa—“  
  
“That is my name.”  
  
“I thought it was Susan?”  
  
“I could be Susan. If you want me to be.”  
  
“Smart ass.”  
  
“I’ll take that as a compliment. Usually, it’s ‘hard ass’ or ‘bitch’.”  
  
“Who even calls you that?”  
  
“When can we go on a date?” Clarke pursed her lips as Lexa rolled her sleeve back down.  
  
“I have a night class tonight. Tomorrow?” She explained.  
  
“Can I have your phone number?” Lexa blurted.  
  
“You’re suddenly confident. What happened to soft, shy Lexa I was making out with a minute ago?”  
  
“I don’t want to forget. I would be weird coming back at midnight and asking for said phone number.”  
  
“Thankfully it’s only noon then, right?”  
  
“I have a full 12 hours.”  
  
“Here.”  
  
  
Clarke took Lexa’s phone, though handed it back until Lexa unlocked it. She seemed tense, so Clarke stood beside her and showed her what she was doing. She added her own contact, keeping it simple. Her name and her number.  
  
  
“Text me so I have yours.”  
  
“What do I say?”  
  
“Lexa, I’m right here. Just send ‘hey’ or something.”  
  
“Oh, right.”  
  
  
Lexa tucked her phone away after sending what was suggested. Clarke noticed her eyes drifting, so she took Lexa’s jaw in her hands and drew her in for a kiss. One she pulled away from with a stupid, goofy grin. Lexa had her eyes closed, so Clarke took advantage of it and started to prep smaller kisses over her face.  
  
  
“What are those for?”  
  
“Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore?”  
  
“No—wait— yes—” Lexa stumbled over her own words and Clarke gave her a gentle push against the counter before wondering back down her hallway. She heard Lexa follow so made sure she swayed her hips before turning to enter her laundry room. She’d put Lexa’s pants on quick wash and was happy to see it had ran its cycle. She took them out with a handful of her own clothes and opened up the dryer. “You didn’t have to do this.” Lexa mumbled, leaning against the door frame. Clarke glanced over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes.  
  
“Yes I did. Have you not noticed I work around paint 5 days a week, 10 hours a day?” She flashed a small grin, referring to their previous conversation.  
  
“No, but I know now.”  
  
“Don’t you have work tomorrow night?”  
  
“I’ll clear my evening roaster. I am the boss of my own company, Clarke.”  
  
“Getting cocky?” Clarke grinned.

  
Lexa paused before slowly asking: “You’re really not interested in me because of my money?”  
  
  
The question made Clarke frown. She’d just started the dyer cycle. She’d never like someone for wealth. Wealth was fictional in her eyes; money didn’t buy you happiness per say. It could buy you things that made you happy; but it did not buy you true, pure, happiness.  
  
  
“No.” She answered as she turned around. Leaning against the washer. “You’re surrounded by gold diggers, aren’t you?” That made Lexa sigh.  
  
“Yes. Bellamy is my only ‘real’ friend outside of work. I know a few other people but they expect dinner dates to be paid for. Alcohol to be provided at get togethers. I’m expected to be on my best behaviour and not say a word. It’s... confusing. You, I mean. You paid for our drinks without even thinking about it. Did you do that to impress me?”  
  
  
Clarke usually would have snapped at such a comment, but she could see Lexa was struggling. So she took a step forward and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind Lexa’s ear.  
  
  
“Lexa, babe.” She started and Lexa was already smiling. Though it was small, it was a start. “Paying for drinks may be something rather new for you; but they’re only drinks. I didn’t think ‘holy fuck, Lexa Woods is talking to me! I need to impress her with my ability to pay for something so she doesn’t think I’m using her for money!’” She mocked what could be seen as a schoolgirl voice. “It was a mindless decision.” She added. “I also didn’t lure you into my home so I could sleep with you; that kiss was genuine.” She tapped Lexa’s chin. She wasn’t frowning anymore. “It just felt right, in that moment. I guess. Talking about death makes me emotional. As it should, I’m not heartless. Plus… you have a nice body and certainly have a nice face. Really natural looking eyebrows. If I were trying to impress you, I’d have brought out my art awards and bragged about my mother’s wealth. She’s a doctor, loaded.” She shrugged. “I don’t know.” She finished. Lexa hesitantly slid both her arms around Clarke’s waist. Clarke rested her hands on both her wrists and lifted them so they were rested on her shoulders. “You don’t need to do anything that makes you uncomfortable, yeah? I can tell you’re gonna be tough to crack, dude.” Lexa laughed.  
  
“Dude?”  
  
“Thought it might calm you down.”  
  
“Thank you, Clarke.” Lexa added in a murmur and before she realised it, Lexa’s hands were back on her waist. Pulling her in for a more comforting hug. Much more reassuring than the last. Lexa’s head rested atop of Clarke’s and she released all her built up energy. It was only noon but Clarke had already figured she was going to be spending the next couple of hours with Lexa. So without any real effort, she carefully kissed the underside of her jaw and pulled back.  
  
  
“So, dude, do you maybe want to help me put away my clothes and listen to some music?” Lexa raised both her eyebrows in question, and Clarke laughed. She gave her side a nudge as she moved out of the laundry room, sliding into the next. “Let me guess, you’re either going to really love death metal, or be into Beethoven?” She could hear the other woman’s laugh before she was in Clarke’s room. She looked as if she just... fit. Lexa wearing her sweats, her button down top hanging loosely over her hips. Clarke hummed, leaning against the edge of her bed as she awaited an answer.  
  
  
“Beethoven is beautiful.” Lexa finally admitted with a rather cute crinkle of her nose. “I prefer Mozart.” She then added and crossed her arms over her chest. “Let me guess. You’re either into some hipster type music or really into pop?” Clarke’s mouth opened, almost gasping. But she held herself together and scoffed. “I’ll have you know, this generation has a lot of genres. I love all music. Just because I listen to the top 50 does not mean I don’t enjoy... Mozart.” She cleared her throat. “You’re acting as if you’re 50, by the way. You’d like my mother.” She flashed a grin and Lexa returned it, though she remained in the door frame. Clarke narrowed her eyes in challenge and suddenly Lexa was humming. She couldn’t make it out at first; then it hit her, she was humming fucking Beethoven. Clarke groaned and covered her ears, acting as if she were a child trying to block out the sound of her parents fighting. Lexa started to hum louder and then Clarke’s hands were in Lexa’s.  
  
  
  
“If you step on my feet, I will sue you.” Lexa muttered, her right leading hand dropping to Clarke’s waist. Clarke’s eyebrows pulled in confusion but before she knew it she was being twirled from one end of her small room, to the other. Lexa had taken up humming again, and Clarke couldn’t help but laugh. Her hand in Lexa’s tightening while her other rested firmly on her shoulder. “Has no one ever danced with you like this before? Or are you just terrible at dancing in general? Oh, let me guess. You can ‘twerk’ and ‘grind’ but you have no real taste in classic dance?” This was the most she’d heard Lexa talk, it made her grin like an idiot. Especially with the words spilling so gracefully from her mouth.  
  
  
  
“Lexa, I didn’t even go to prom. I have no idea how to dance.” They stopped suddenly, a sarcastic gasp sounding from Lexa’s lips. She was such a dork.  
  
“You didn’t go to prom?! Just when I thought I had you all figured out!”  
  
“I was helping with the music in the back, funnily enough. I left early to go study for my art finals. I was such a nerd.”  
  
“I only went because Costa insisted. She made me wear this stupid tux so that we could ‘slay’ every other couple. I did not enjoy the glares I got from the other parents. But I certainly enjoyed showing her off.”  
  
“Aww! Lexa in a tux with her girlfriend?! Did you get prom queen and queen?!”  
  
“High school was not as accepting. Costa did end up getting queen, though.”  
  
“Did you get jealous when she had to dance with the king?”  
  
“... Only a little. I did not let it show. Jealousy is an emotion that is expressed when you doubt your partner; I had no doubts. She dragged me to an after party and I managed my first hangover that night.” Lexa started to sway them softly, talking freely. It was ironic, in Clarke’s head. She’d been extremely closed off and now she was just willing to talk about her own memories as if they were open stories.  
  
  
“Did you get laid?”  
  
“No..? I don’t think so. I mean I woke up half naked, but that was probably because both of us had passed out in the bath.”  
  
“Yes! I’m not the only one!” Clarke shifted both her hands to Lexa’s shoulders, mindlessly playing with her short baby hairs creating her sideburns.  
  
“We both agreed alcohol was not allowed in our college apartment. I only ended up staying a few years. As soon as I hit the age of 21, I was called into office and I managed to go house hunting with Costa. We argued for weeks until we agreed on a place.” Lexa grew quiet after that and Clarke didn’t push. She leaned up and gently kissed at her cheek.  
  
“My mother and me both argued. She tried to set me up with her own money. I was determined to move out on my own. Raven bunkered down with me, here, until she needed her own space. I work enough now that it doesn’t cripple me. But it used too; I had a serious sugar addiction. Soda was the only liquid I would drink.” She hummed softly and Lexa lowered her chin to Clarke’s shoulder. “Raven made me drink water, and we ended up ‘working out’ together. I was... seriously overweight. I’m still not at the point I want to be at, but I’m learning.” She lowered her voice, fingers gently running along the back of Lexa’s shoulders. “Anyway, my mom ended up buying me a car for Christmas on the year I moved out. I sold it the same night, paid off my rent for 6 weeks and told her to give me walmart gift cards instead.” She kissed at the side of Lexa’s head.  
  
  
  
“How old are you, by the way?” Clarke mused.  
  
“26.”  
  
“You literally look like you could be 18.” She cringed.  
  
“So I’ve been told. How old are you?” Lexa asked in return.  
  
“24.” Clarke quipped.

  
“I’m not married, by the way.” Lexa mumbled.

  
“Thank fucking god for that. You would not believe the amount of shit I still get for those 2 days. Raven doesn’t let things go.”  
  
“I was almost married.” Lexa whispered out and Clarke’s heart slowed. Her grip on Lexa tightened and she just gently rocked them back and forth. It was better for Lexa to speak at her own pace and from her point of view, it seemed as if she hadn’t talked about it much before. “Almost. I won’t go into detail. Business trip gone wrong. I was waiting for the right moment, it never came.” She nodded slowly and eased her hands up and down Lexa’s shoulder blades. “Her family still contact me every now and then. Her mother took me in. I’ll never stop thanking her. She even gave me the talk, can you believe it?” There was a gentle laugh and Clarke smiled faintly into Lexa’s hair. “Bellamy is the only one who knows any of this.” She added in a mutter and Clarke gently cupped her face, drawing her back so she could press a kiss to her nose.  
  
“You put your faith in thee, Bellamy Blake?”  
  
“I know, It still shocks me.”  
  
“Mm. My father got sick when I was 9. He didn’t tell me until I was 10. He was okay, really. It wasn’t until I hit my first year in high school that things started to get worse. He was bed bound. I skipped half a year to look after him while mom worked. I meet Octavia the day I came back. She was just as nervous as I was, so I asked if she wanted to sit with me at lunch so she wasn’t alone. That afternoon Bellamy came to pick her up. I was going to walk home when Octavia made him drive me home. We studied at my place for a few hours before he dragged her away. Mom didn’t get home until late so it was really, really nice having someone else other than dad at home with me.” Lexa had softened considerably. Her grip on Clarke’s waist tightening. “Why aren’t you humming Beethoven? I was on the verge of humming back.” Lexa’s lips curled and she shook her head.  
  
  
“I believe if I hummed Beethoven now, I might get emotional. Why don’t you sing me some of your music?”  
  
“My music? Phew.” Clarke was smiling again and instead of singing, she drew Lexa in for a soft kiss. Her breathing shallow. Lexa returned the kiss, just as soft.  
  
  
  
But that’s when she heard the voice.  
  
  
  
“Clarke! I’m hoooome!” Lexa stilled, and Clarke groaned.  
  
“Stay here.” She whispered but it was too late.  
  
“Clar—Who’s miss sexy legs over here?”  
  
“You have terrible timing.”  
  
“That isn’t Bellamy. Who are you making out with?”  
  
“Lexa.” Lexa spoke before Clarke could and she turned. Extending her hand. Clarke was taken back. She had not expected any of this to happen; to be fair, it had been a really fucking weird day.  
  
“Lexa... Raven.” Raven shook her hand and glanced over her shoulder to raise an eyebrow at Clarke.  
  
“Are you that rich snob I keep seeing in news articles?” Clarke was about to step in when Lexa shrugged.  
  
“I have money, yes. Did you want some?”  
  
  
Raven, for the first time, was speechless. Lexa gave a small nod and returned to Clarke’s side. Keeping her distance, as she had when they had met only a few hours prior.  
  
  
“Sorry I interrupted... I—“  
  
“You may stay. I was just about to head out.” Lexa said.

  
“You were not. You were sucking faces with my best friend.” Raven snapped.

  
“I don’t know what you saw, Raven. But I was not sucking anyone’s face; it was merely a kiss. Clarke was telling me some personal information, so I was reassuring her.”  
  
  
Again, Raven stood with her lips parted. Clarke suddenly laughed, the tension in the room becoming much too thick.  
  
  
“Okay, I like you. How much money did you offer Clarke? She was complaining about her sex life earlier.”  
  
“Raven!”  
  
“None. Some people do not see wealth as a benefit. You have a wise friend. We have yet to share a bed; but when we do, I’ll let you know.” There was a small smirk playing at the corners of Lexa’s lips and Raven held up her hands in defense.  
  
“Do I need to give you the best friend talk?”  
  
“Maybe once I have taken Clarke on a date. Until then, I will leave you two—“  
  
“Oooooh no you don’t. Not with those fancy ass comebacks. You’re going to sit through a movie with the both of us, then you may leave.”  
  
  
Clarke closed the door on Raven, locking it. Lexa blinked in surprise and Clarke offered an apologetic smile.  


“‘ Not yet, but once we do, I’ll let you know’ ?”  
  
“It was banter. I do not intend on sharing a bed with you until I meet your mother.”  
  
“Are you actually suggesting—“  
  
“I’ll text you as soon as I get home. I’ll pick you up at a decided time in two days.”  
  
“You’re serious?”  
  
“I don’t see any humour in my tone.” Lexa offered a small grin and tapped at Clarke’s lips before leaning in to kiss her cheek.  
  
“I’ll see you on Friday.” Clarke choked out in an attempt to control herself. Lexa nodded and with a hum held out her hand. Clarke raised an eyebrow.  
  
“I don’t bite, Clarke.” She teased and Clarke let out a pathetic whine. She took her hand, though. Lexa opened the door. A cross-armed Raven standing in the way. Lexa smoothly slid past her and Clarke took the lead, showing her to the door. Raven followed and Lexa turned once in the doorway. She glanced at Raven, then took a step forward and pulled Clarke in for a full kiss. She pulled away with a short nod and then she was gone. Clarke stood, frozen. Raven took it upon herself to close the door and stand in front of her.  
  
  
  
“Who the—no, what the fuck, Clarke? I always knew you—how did—Clarke! Don’t roll your eyes at me!”  
  
  
Clarke sat on her couch, blanket covering her body as she drew her attention from the TV.  
  
  
“Her name is Lexa. Yes, I don’t exactly know how this managed to happen.”  
  
“Lexa fucking Woods! Clarke, you do know what this means?”  
  
“That I’m going on a date with Lexa on Friday and have nothing to wear?”  
  
“Oh so now you care about your appearance.”  
  
“Why are you getting all snarky?”  
  
  
Raven nudged Clarke with her foot and groaned into the head of the sofa.  
  
  
“I was trying to do what I usually do and she shut me the fuck down, Clarke.”  
  
“It isn’t hard. I’ve just got to mention the fact you didn’t change your underwear for 2 weeks and you’re silent.”  
  
“Now is not the time. How did you meet her?”  
  
“I’ll explain later.”  
  
“Bellamy really needs to get his ass here. He is literally the reason you two meet.”  
  
“I would like to think the alcohol made all this happen. Without that shot, we wouldn’t have been ‘sucking faces’ in my room.”  
  
  
Another groan sounded from Raven and Clarke grinned to herself. That’s when her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out faster than intended, smiling to herself. Raven kicked her this time, causing Clarke to hiss.  
  
  
  
**[ Text from: Lexa ]**  
  
  
  
I got home. I hope I wasn’t too forward and scared you off? Anyway, what movie did the both of you decide on?  
  
  
  
“Clarke! What did she say?”  
  
  
  
**[ Text to: Lexa ]**  
  
  
  
Those comments actually shut Raven up. She won’t stop talking about it. I think she has a crush on you. Oh, and some documentary on the first world war.  
  
  
“Clarke!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“What did she say?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“You’re an actual asshole.”  
  
“Who’s going on a date with ‘thee Lexa fucking Woods’ On Friday.”  
  
“You’re never going to let me live this down, are you?”  
  
“Nope!”  
  
  
Her phone went off again and she was pleased to see Lexa replied back.  
  
  
  
**[ Text from: Lexa ]**  
  
  
  
What a shame, I think I have a crush on someone else. Not sure though, the date on Friday will probably confirm. Nice, by the way. I have a book on it if you want to read about it sometime?  
  
  
  
**[ Text to: Lexa ]**  
  
  
  
You’re speaking about me indirectly? How cute. Can’t deny or confirm any crush on my part. Date on Friday will probably confirm. Stop being old, movies exist. Beethoven, now books? Gross.  
  
  
  
**[Text from: Lexa ]**  
  
  
  
You break my heart. I’ll see you soon. I’ll have you know books are better for the imagination. Have a good afternoon.  
  
  
  
x.  
  
  
  
  
Clarke was giddy. Raven was glaring.  
  
  
  
Oh, what a wonderful way to be stood up.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so bear with me please. I'm re-writing purely because I wasn't happy with how it was formatted.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again. I'm overwhelmed with joy to see so many people viewing my story. Yes, I will be continuing this and probably be making it into a series. Lexa's a complete dork this chapter. It's not as long as I had wanted, but it was more of a filler before the time jump next chapter. 
> 
> Shout out to my internet wife, Val. We often talk about Clarke and Lexa doing these sort of things and is what inspired me to write. 
> 
> Enjoy :) x
> 
> EDIT FOR 2019: CHAPTER TWO HAS BEEN REWRITTEN SLIGHTLY FOR BETTER PACING.

Chapter two: date night.

 

 

Clarke’s classes had gone surprisingly well. She’d been texting Lexa back and forth. Simple “What are you doing?”’s and “How are you?”s mainly.

 

It was casual, she didn’t feel forced to reply, which was a relief on her part. She’d even managed to grade two lots of written assignments, help several of her struggling students and present a demonstration on human anatomy. The class seemed to notice her mood change because afterwards one of her pupils came up and asked if she’d gotten laid. She only taught 10th graders when called in, so this was normal behavior. It was one of the harder grades and as a substitute teacher, all of the other teachers projected those classes onto her. She didn’t mind. She enjoyed working with such young and creative minds, despite how immature most of them were.

 

It was early the next morning when she was woken by a phone call. One she hadn’t expected in the slightest.

“Morning, Clarke.” Lexa’s voice echoed from the speaker.

 

“Lexa? What are you doing? It’s like…” She glanced at the time. “...5 am?”

 

“I couldn’t wait until tonight. I’ve woken up early to go to the gym. Do you want to join me?” Lexa continued. 

 

“The gym? At 5am?” Clarke whispered.

 

“Yes, Clarke. It’s a normal time to go to the gym considering I need to be at work by 7.” 

 

“You do realize you’re talking to someone who spites any kind of sudden movement, right?” Clarke’s nose crinkled even though Lexa couldn’t see her do it.

 

“Yes. That is why I have asked.”

Clarke yawned, rubbing at her eyes. She glanced at her clock again and groaned.

“You don’t—“ Lexa started.

 

“Too late. Can you be here in 10?” Clarke cut in.

 

“I’ll bring you breakfast.” Lexa quipped. 

 

“Now we’re talking. Hey?” Clarke hummed.

 

“Yes, Clarke?” 

 

“I— nothing. I love muffins.”  _ I miss you.  _ Now Clarke was the crush-sick puppy. 

 

“Wear something comfortable.” Lexa noted. 

There was a long pause.

“See you soon.” Clarke said. 

 

Then it was over. Clarke rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. She was awake — More awake than she had been in months, but Clarke Griffin was not a morning person. She hardly managed to get out of bed before 9am on weekdays. Considering it was a Friday, her day off, it was a shift in her usual schedule. Though she did get up, showered quickly and dressed in what she thought was appropriate gym wear; Black leggings and a tank top. With a sports bra, of course. She wore a hoodie over top. It was a chilly morning and before she could make herself a cup of coffee there was a knock at the door. 

“Come in!” She called, concentrating on the jug of hot water she’d just boiled. But before she could do what she intended to do, there were two arms sliding around her waist and a chin on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and inhaled.

“Hey.” Lexa breathed. Clarke slowly eased the jug back to its usual spot so she didn’t burn the both of them and leaned into Lexa’s touch.

 

“Hi.” She replied in a whisper and leaned her head back against the other females shoulder, tilting her head so she could get a better look at who was wrapped around her.

 

“Sorry it’s so early.” Lexa mumbled. 

 

“You really should be. Wait until I start complaining.” Clarke grinned, patting Lexa’s cheek. 

 

“I’m sure I can handle it. Did you sleep well?” Lexa pursed her lips.

 

“I was until I was woken up.” Clarke sassed back.

 

“Can I make it up to you with real coffee and a muffin?” Lexa rose an eyebrow. 

 

“I’m listening.” 

 

“Can I kiss you?” Lexa countered. 

Clarke let out a small, quiet laugh and nodded. Lexa shifted back, allowing Clarke to turn before she cupped her face and pulled her into a soft kiss. A lot softer than Clarke expected. She melted. Hands rested on Lexa’s neck. Eyes closed. She kissed her back with equal softness.

“I’m awake now.” Clarke muttered as she pulled back, lips curled in a smile. Lexa was smiling too, her thumbs tracing the small lines under her eyes.

 

“Good morning.” Lexa whispered before kissing her again. Her fingers dropping to grip Clarke’s wrists. It’d been awhile since she’d woken up to such tenderness. “I brought a chocolate muffin and a normal black coffee. I didn’t know what you liked—“

 

“It’s good. It’s good.” Clarke cut in and moved to nuzzle her face into Lexa’s neck. She smelt as good as she looked. “You’re sucking up because you know I’m going to complain the second I step into the gym, aren’t you?” She muffled the words into Lexa’s neck. 

 

“... yes.” Lexa huffed.

 

“Could you really not wait until tonight? to see me, I mean?”

 

A pause, then: “... no. I was going to send a good morning text but I really wanted to hear your voice. I can’t hear what you’re thinking through messaging.” Lexa explained, shrugging.  

 

“Thoughtful. In a strange sort of way.” Clarke replied, resting her chin on Lexa’s shoulder instead.

 

“I should probably mention I’m taking you to a private gym. It’ll only be us.”

 

“Wait, are you serious?”

 

“We can go to a publ—“

 

“No, no. Lexa.” Clarke pulled back and gently pecked her lips. “I get anxiety when I go to public gyms. Well, any gym. I really should start expecting things to be more private with you, huh? Because of your… public image?” 

 

“You have no need to be anxious. You have a wonderful—“ Lexa stopped herself, sighing. “Anyway... I only have a private gym for just that, privacy reasons. I do not wish to have my body plastered all over the internet. As cocky as it may sound, people do get paid to take pictures of me. In certain cases.” Lexa frowned, hands sliding down to rest on Clarke’s waist. Clarke just nodded, not wanting to speak anymore on the topic and gave her a small nudge once she’d separated from the brunette.

“Let’s go then, hotshot.” Clarke teased. 

 

“Don’t laugh at me when I start to do my cardio.” Lexa said, grabbing her keys off the table. 

 

“Why would I laugh?” Clarke frowned. 

Clarke really shouldn’t have asked that question. She was sitting on the bench, picking pieces of her muffin off as she watched Lexa do her warm-up routine. It seemed dramatic, to say the least. Long stretches, breathing techniques, jogging around the room before finally getting to work. Clarke decided to skip the first half, more because she was still half asleep and wanted to wait until the caffeine kicked in. Lexa told her she’d help her warm up once she was halfway through, so Clarke just admired the woman from a distance.

She’d stripped, only wearing a sports bra and some tight fitting spandex. If Clarke wasn’t attracted to her before hand, she certainly was now.

“I can see you staring.” Lexa exhaled, raising an eyebrow over her shoulder.

 

“I am not—“ Clarke tried. 

 

“I have mirrors right in front of me, Clarke.” Lexa’s lips twitched.

 

“I wasn’t staring. I was... observing.” Clarke finished her muffin off.

 

“Stop observing and come here.” Lexa pointed to the mat beside her. 

With a groan, Clarke brushed off the crumbs in her lap and moved to stand beside Lexa. Though Lexa’s attention was now on Clarke. Meaning… she was suddenly very distracted. Jesus. 

“When did you take your hoodie off?” Lexa breathed.

 

“Now who’s staring?” Clarke smirked.

 

“I’m observing.” Lexa muttered.

 

“Touché.”

Lexa grinned with a playful nod and held out her hands. Clarke took them and then slowly, very slowly, Lexa started to press them behind Clarke’s back. Her arms began to burn and just as she was about to voice her discomfort, Lexa stopped. She did this twice before she instructed Clarke to stretch her legs, not bothering to lecture her on her posture.

“My body is already sore, Lexa. How is this fun?” Clarke groaned. 

 

“Being healthy is fun.” Lexa replied. 

 

“Do you have meal plans?” Clarke asked, stretching her left leg. 

 

“I don’t cook.” Lexa said as she adjusted some squatting weights. 

 

“How is this healthy then?” Clarke stretched her other leg.

 

“Exercise is control over the body and mind. Helps you stay in tune, concentrate for longer.” Lexa said as she turned back, watching to make sure Clarke wasn’t about to hurt herself.

 

“Ah, that’s right, you’re a control freak.” Clarke grinned as she twisted her midsection from side to side. 

 

“Says the one who only drank soda.” Lexa smirked.

 

“It was a phase!” Clarke huffed. 

 

“Turn around and face the wall.” Lexa shook her head, amused. 

 

“Why?”

 

“You ask too many questions.”

Clarke grumbled, turning around so her back was facing Lexa. She frowned when she heard footsteps but eased when there was music playing. Für Elise, Beethoven.

“Try to take me seriously.” Lexa muttered as she placed two weights in Clarke’s hands. She tested the weights, not too heavy, not to light. Lexa was good at sizing her up. Lexa’s hands rested on Clarke’s hips as she spread her legs with her feet.

“How can I take you seriously when you’re touching me like that?” Clarke exhaled.

 

“I’m trying to help.” Lexa voiced, pulling back to make sure Clarke was in the proper position.

 

“Haven’t you figured I’m practically a 16 year old in a 24 year old body?” Clarke quipped, looking at Lexa in the mirror with a grin.

 

“Hmm, yes. Please keep your smutty thoughts to yourself.” Lexa said, coming around to fix Clarke’s position, then went back around to make sure her hips where centred.

 

“Ooh, such a vast vocabulary you have.” Clarke sing-songed.

 

“Clarke.” Lexa deadpanned.

 

“Sorry.” Clarke grumbled.

Lexa coaxed Clarke through several arm lifting exercises, using her own body as a demonstration considering Clarke couldn’t stop laughing every time she’d try and touch her sides or adjust her arms. They spent a while on this before Lexa took the weights off of her and walked off with a groan. Clarke wasn’t taking this as seriously as Lexa had probably hoped. Clarke put on her best adult face and shrugged out all the humour built up in her shoulders, so when Lexa came back, she was ready to be serious.

“What’s next?” Clarke asked, breathing slightly labored.

 

“Squats.” Lexa said, trying to gauge if Clarke was being serious.

 

“Ugh, okay. Show me?” Clarke asked as she pouted her lower lip. 

Lexa paused, studying Clarke further to see if she really was going to play along, then nodded and stood behind her. She tapped at her stomach, telling her to tense and then corrected her shoulders before demonstrating herself. Clarke could only manage a set of 5 at a time before she collapsed and panted out. Lexa took that as her cue and handed her a bottle of cool water. She accepted and drunk half the bottle without realising. 

 

Lexa sat next to her and gently squeezed her shoulder.

“20 sit ups and you’re done.” She stated.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, hopeful. 

 

“Yes. Sit.” 

After a few minutes of fumbling around, Clarke moved onto her back and bent her knees. Lexa did the same, slowly walking her through the first 15. But Clarke stopped and refused to do the rest.

“Clarke, 5 more.” Lexa said as she patted her knees. 

 

“No. Tired.” Clarke mumbled, panting.

 

“Fine.” Lexa grunted.

 

“Really?” Clarke asked, again, hopeful. 

 

“No. Close your eyes.” 

Clarke scoffed, refusing to do as she was told.

“You’re acting like a child again.” Lexa noted.

 

“I am a child.” Clarke huffed.

 

“I am not dati—“  _ I am not dating a child.  _ Lexa caught herself. “Will you do 5 more if you get... uhm, kisses?” Clarke caught on with a smug smirk before nodding. Lexa moved and sat between her legs, hands on her knees as she raised an eyebrow.

“Let’s go.”

Clarke pushed her body up and was greeted with a kiss upon reaching a certain height.

“16.” Kiss. “17.” Kiss. “18.” Kiss. “19.” Kiss. “One more.” A choked out pant escaped as Clarke did her final sit up. she was welcomed with a harder, final kiss. She pulled Lexa atop of her, unable to hold herself up any longer and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck to keep her from moving.

“You did it.” Lexa whispered with a grin, eyes closed as she hovered her lips over Clarke’s.

“Mmm.” Clarke mumbled as she kissed Lexa again; this time parting her lips. Lexa hissed out a little ‘ _ mmph’  _ and gave Clarke’s hips a gentle squeeze. Clarke moaned, not meaning to have made this so suggestive, but this is all she’d been thinking about. The softness of Lexa’s lips... The gentle squeezes of her hands... Her breathing as it quickened and her body as it tensed... 

 

...Her stomach, god, her stomach as her hands wandered up further. She’d been shamelessly replaying it over in her head. She was going to take this as far as she possibly could. She’d been deprived of sexual activity for so long, it didn’t really matter where or how Lexa touched her at this point. 

“We need to shower.” Lexa mumbled into Clarke’s mouth.

 

“No. Kiss me.” Clarke held her in place.

 

“Clarke, I smell.” Lexa tried again.

 

“You don’t, kisses?” Clarke tilted her head, attempting to get better reach. 

There was a short pause as a laugh vibrated against Clarke’s lips. This time it got heated. Lexa’s hands ran over the sides of Clarke’s thighs. Lexa’s body pressed down, lips parted with her head tilted the other way. A small whimper sounded when Lexa squeezed her side, pulling Clarke out of the trance she was in. God, it was so easy to get lost. Mesmerised.

“Shower.” Lexa exhaled, eyes droopy. 

 

“I’ll shower when I get home.” Clarke panted, trying to draw Lexa back in. 

 

“You are  _ not  _ sitting in my car smelling like a 13 year old without deodorant.” Lexa’s nose wrinkled. 

 

“I’ll sit in your car smelling like a 24 year old without deodorant.” Clarke was too focused on Lexa’s lips. 

 

“Clarke.”

A soft, croaky laugh escaped without warning and Clarke kept her legs wrapped firmly around the other woman’s waist, holding her in place.

“Hey?” Lexa pursed her lips.

 

“Yes?” Clarke breathed.

 

“If I pick you up at 5, take you out to dinner for 6, and have you home by 10, would your friend... uh, Raven? Allow me to see you again?” Lexa perked an eyebrow. 

Clarke couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips. Lexa looked at her with a small frown and it took Clarke a minute to realise she hadn’t replied; she was staring, admiring the way a small crinkle on Lexa’s forehead dented as her eyebrows rose.

“Clarke?” Lexa echoed.

 

“Oh— no— Wait, yes, I mean—“ Clarke fumbled with her words. “That would be perfect.” She nodded once she was caught up. “Don’t even mention Raven. She’s obsessed with you.” Lexa managed to wiggle her way out of Clarke’s embrace and stood. She offered a hand, which Clarke took. She whined, the tension in her muscles already beginning to sting.

 

“Really?” Lexa asked with a small smile.

 

“Yes. She’s been working on some half assed apology.” Clarke answered, rolling her neck.

 

“Any apology is a good apology.” Lexa replied with a small grin. Clarke couldn’t help herself. She hadn’t even been on a date with this woman and she was already finding it hard to keep her hands to herself. Maybe it was the way Lexa’s lips twitched, or the way her eyes glowed. Maybe it was the way her eyelashes brushed against Clarke’s cheeks when they kissed, maybe it was all the of the above.

 

She took a step forward and leant up, pressing a light kiss to the other females upper lip. Lexa responded and to Clarke’s surprise, slid her hands around Clarke’s waist and pulled her flush against her body. Oh how things got so messy, so, so quickly.

Clarke found herself pressed up against one of the many mirrors lining the wall. Lexa’s hands riding up the tank top she was wearing, lips still firmly pressed against her own. Lexa didn’t strike her as the dominant type, maybe because she seemed so innocent. Then again, Lexa was the CEO of her own company... That gave off major stud vibes. Not that Clarke would ever admit it out loud. 

 

It was welcomed anyway, warmly at that. Clarke’s hands wove into the back of Lexa’s hair, gripping at it as Lexa’s hands crept up her sides, fingers tracing the underside of her ribs. It wasn’t until Clarke moaned that she broke the kiss to breathe. Lexa’s mouth pressed against her jaw, nose nuzzled against her cheek. They slowed. “Sorry.” Clarke whispered, eyes closed, body itching for more. Lexa didn’t respond with words, instead, she moved her mouth down to Clarke’s neck. Hesitant at first, but then Clarke pulled her forward, giving Lexa enough confidence to suck. It was overwhelming at first, mainly how sensitive Clarke was to Lexa’s touch, but it eventually started to feel really, really good.

Suddenly, she was being hoisted up.

“Shower?” Clarke moaned.

 

“Shower.” Lexa confirmed, lips trailing over Clarke’s shoulder. 

It took no longer than 5 minutes for them to stumble into the locker room. Clarke’s legs still wrapped securely around Lexa’s waist as she moved to sit down on one of the benches. 

 

Her mouth moved with Lexa’s, slow and steady. Heads tilting from side to side, hands cupping Lexa’s jaw. Lexa tasted of mint — probably gum. The thought of Lexa sucking on a mint before she saw Clarke made her grin, causing Lexa to pull back with a toothy smirk. 

 

They didn’t speak. 

 

Instead Clarke ground her hips down against Lexa’s crotch. Her mouth shifted to Lexa’s neck, under her throat, along her collarbone and down to her exposed cleavage. Lexa’s breathing spoke for itself.

“Can I?” Lexa exhaled, hands curling around Clarke’s tank top. Clarke nodded and lifted her arms as Lexa pulled it off. She wasn’t surprised to see Lexa’s eyes darken with lust, soaking all of Clarke in. 

 

Only… Suddenly Clarke was self conscious. 

 

What if she wasn’t appealing enough? What if Lexa didn’t like the way she looked? Or like the slight curve of her stomach? Or the stretch marks littering her hips? The scar she had on her waist? the freckles scattered over her skin? What if this was a bad idea? Was she ready for rejection? All of those thoughts floated away when Lexa’s hands guided over her lower abdomen, Lexa’s lips hovering just over her own. She must have read the uncertainty in her body language.

“Beautiful. You’re...” Lexa trailed off, lips claiming Clarke’s once again. Clarke’s hands started to roam. 

 

Clarke was careful, trying not to step over any boundaries. Lexa could have had some bad past experience, that and Clarke hadn’t touched another female in what felt like years. Heat rushed to her cheeks, her thighs tightening around Lexa’s waist. “Gorgeous. Clarke, you’re breathtaking.” Clarke croaked out a short moan, nodding her head. Not as an agreement — she had her insecurities — but like she was listening and wasn’t just brushing Lexa off. She wanted to get to know Lexa. Inside and out. Even if they had only just meet a few short days ago.

“Is this okay?” Lexa whispered, breaking the kiss. Clarke, once again, hadn’t made any effort to speak. She was too caught up in the moment.

 

“Yes— Yes, of course.” She exhaled and Lexa cupped her face. Clarke was already struggling for air. It felt surreal. No words could truly express how she felt in kissing Lexa. Was this how it was  _ meant _ to feel with Finn? Had all her previous lovers just been horrible kissers? Why hadn’t their touch made Clarke’s insides melt? Was Lexa a witch? Had someone cast a spell on her? It was everything at once. 

 

“Can I?” She gently caressed the rim of Lexa’s sports bra and with a short nod from Lexa, she slowly started to ease it up. Lexa helped, just as Clarke had when removing her tank top, and once freed, she found herself grinding down in Lexa’s lap again. Lexa stilled. Clarke noticed Lexa’s hands back on her stomach. She nodded, an unspoken question now answered as Lexa removed Clarke’s sports bra. She covered her chest with her arms and hid her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck.

Lexa was gentle, her hands took Clarke’s wrists, easing them off of her chest before guiding them to her shoulders. Lexa’s breasts felt firm against Clarke’s chest, intimate.

 

She needed a moment. The last time she’d slept with someone was a whole 7 months ago. Yes, 7. Clarke had been off the market purely because she was set on loving herself before she attempted to, well, love anyone else. One night stand or not, she needed to gain her self confidence back. Dating Finn had completely destroyed her ego.

“You can touch me.” Lexa murmured. 

 

Clarke nodded, though made no effort to move.

 

“Use your words, Clarke.” Lexa added, shifting so she could press her forehead against Clarke’s. It was surprisingly… warm. Lexa constantly caught her off guard.

 

“I haven’t done this in a long time. Remember?” Clarke whispered. 

 

“Breathe.” Lexa murmured. “We can take separate showers if you’d like?” 

 

“No, no, just… kiss me.” 

That Lexa did.

Lexa’s lips were kiss swollen, so soft and… tentative. it didn’t take long to get back into the swing of things, though. Clarke parted Lexa’s lips slowly, attempting to calm things down before they got carried away too quickly. Again, Lexa tasted of mint and… something else. Something Lexa. She felt Lexa’s hands on her hips and suddenly they were up again.

 

Though when Clarke’s feet hit the ground this time, Lexa was backing her towards the showering block. Her back hit a cold tile wall and Lexa’s lips curled.

“What?” Clarke breathed.

 

“I also have done this in awhile, remember?” With a surge of confidence, Clarke slid her hands down to Lexa’s spandex. Lexa shifted back a little, and just as she was about to pull back, Lexa guided her fingers into the fabric of the skin tight shorts. She started to coax them down, eyes on Clarke as she did so. She stepped out of her underwear at the same time and was left bare. 

 

She was stunning; slim, yet curvy. Clarke couldn’t stop staring.

 

Which caused Lexa to flush. Lexa ducked her head into Clarke’s neck, movements slow. “I really want you.” She exhaled as her lips dragged down the length of Clarke’s throat.

 

“Are you sure we aren’t moving to fast? I don’t want you to regret it.” Clarke almost choked on a moan when Lexa’s hands ran down to her tights. Lexa’s lips hovered over Clarke’s right nipple, causing Clarke’s body to tremble. God, that felt good. Then the warmth of Lexa’s mouth pressed against her hard tip, beginning to suck. Clarke found the will to move her hands and tangled them into Lexa’s hair, tugging to try and edge Lexa impossibly closer. 

 

She stepped out of her tights once they were lowered to her ankles. “I want this.” Lexa reassured as she moved to Clarke’s other nipple. Giving the same treatment. 

 

“Turn ons?” Lexa breathed as she pulled her head back, one hand gripping her hip, the other cupping her cheek.

 

“Neck.” Clarke managed, swallowing hard. “Chest.” A pant. Lexa’s lips twitched; then they were moving again. Her back pressed against cold tiles, though warm water started to flow over the two of them seconds later. Lexa pressed her knee between Clarke’s legs and she shamelessly started to grind down, desperate for some sort of friction. Lexa took that as her cue and hitched one of Clarke’s legs over her hip. She replaced her knee with her hand, and slowly — cautiously — her index finger stroked the length of Clarke’s folds.

Fuck.

“Sorr—“ Lexa tried to say.

 

“I want you.” Clarke choked out.

 

“Really?” Lexa breathed as she stilled. 

 

“Really bad.” Clarke whimpered, nodding her head. 

 

“We don’t have too—“ Lexa was about to pull her hand away when Clarke shook her head and grabbed ahold of her wrist. 

 

“Do you really want to deal with awkward first time sex after the first date?” Clarke asked as she kissed along Lexa’s jaw, stopping to hover her lips over Lexa’s ear. “Or would you rather have hot shower sex before the date so everything’s laid on the table and we both know what to expect?” She gently nipped at Lexa’s ear lobe. 

 

“You have a point.” Lexa exhaled sharply. 

Clarke pulled her head back and started to kiss her again, this time she was needy, desperate. Her tongue pushed past Lexa’s lower lip and a moan vibrated into Lexa’s mouth.

“You’re so wet.” Lexa mumbled, causing Clarke to moan again. She gripped her wrist and lowered her hand, Lexa caught up once her sex-dazed mind wasn’t so focused on how soft Clarke’s folds felt when she parted them, and with one swift thrust, she buried two fingers deep inside Clarke’s tight core.

“Fuck— Lexa—“ Clarke hissed, head falling back against the wall. 

 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” Lexa was quick to ease them out, instead cupping Clarke’s sex.

“No— No— just start off slow.” Clarke nodded, flashing a small smile as she cupped the back of Lexa’s neck again and pulled her into a kiss, this one soft, passionate. They stayed like that, the pad of Lexa’s thumb rubbing gentle circles over Clarke’s clit as her walls began to welcome her fingers instead of tighten around them. 

“Turn around.” Lexa blurted out and by the look on her face, it seemed as if she hadn’t meant too. “It’s less painful.” She added, quick to try and fix her mistake. “If you part your legs for me and lean back against my chest, I can hold you up.” There was a cute, pink blush coating her cheeks. 

 

“You sure that’s the reason? Most guys do that because they don’t want to look at my face.” Clarke rose a playful eyebrow. Lexa took that statement seriously, though, and leaned back in to claim Clarke’s lips with a soft, lingering kiss. 

 

“I think you’re so, so beautiful.” She whispered, only parting to plant a soft kiss under Clarke’s chin. “And I would like to take you like this, with your eyes open as you come,” Her lips traveled down, stopping to ravish Clarke’s throat. “But I also want you to be comfortable, supported. If you turn around I can hold you. I’ve always found it more intimate.” Lexa explained as her mouth found Clarke’s breasts again. 

 

“Okay, I’m sold.” Clarke cupped either side of Lexa’s face, pulling her back up to eye level. “Slow.” She repeated, pressing a parting kiss to Lexa’s mouth before turning and pressing her back against Lexa’s chest. 

 

“Part your legs for me.” Lexa whispered directly into her ear, causing her body to tense up with anticipation as she carefully parted her legs. “A little further. I got you.” Lexa hummed as she began to press open mouthed kisses to Clarke’s neck. 

 

Clarke did as she was told, parting her legs until she was borderline uncomfortable, only for that uncomfortableness to be replaced with tension as Lexa’s knee’s kept her thighs spread. An arm wrapped around her waist, Lexa’s hold strong and reassuring while her other hand dipped between her legs. 

 

“Breathe.” Lexa murmured as her fingers dipped down and started to roll tight circles over her clit. For the first time in what felt like a lifetime, someone she was with didn’t try to over stimulate her clit. Instead, Lexa’s fingers rested just above the hood of her clit, each stroke brought the tips of her fingers down, applying just enough pressure to get her off. It was like masturbating, only someone else was doing it. 

 

“Oh my god—“ Clarke moaned, head dropping back against Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“Is this okay?” 

 

“More than okay— Fuck!” Her hips rolled into Lexa’s touch on their own accord. 

 

Lexa basked in every little sound leaving Clarke’s mouth, her eyes closed, chin rested against Clarke’s shoulder. She speed her movements up, her short circles becoming tighter, more controlled. It didn’t take much more, Clarke came with a sharp intake of air, body trembling. A hand on Lexa’s wrist made her stop and she hummed into Clarke’s neck, softly kissing at her skin. 

 

“That was amazing.” Clarke finally spoke, turning. Lexa had that sparkle in her eyes, making the green stand out just that bit more. 

“I like you.” Lexa mumbled, hands gripping and squeezing at Clarke’s sides. Clarke’s heart pounded in her ears and with a nervous smile, she moved in for a soft kiss. They parted for air, tilted heads and began again. A comforting kind of admiration tugged at Clarke’s chest; the kind she always craved.

“I like you.” Clarke mumbled back, hands running along the length of Lexa’s chest, just above her breasts. Lexa smiled into the kiss and Clarke returned it. “What happened to meeting my mother first?” She mused. Lexa grinned, prepping a series of light kisses over her jaw.

 

“I couldn’t help myself.” Lexa rasped into her ear. “You looked irresistible in that tank top, Clarke.”

She could get used to this, she thought. Not the sex, but the easy flow between the two. She was imagining Lexa in her room, casually lounging around, cuddled up against her body as they watched movies, talked about nothing in general. Painting Lexa came to mind. Hours of work couldn’t capture the beauty that was Lexa Woods. The early morning kisses, late night hugs. The dinners they could cook. Ice cream they would eat. The arguments that came with it all; she stopped there, pulling back at last. She let her lips linger, swollen and plump.

What a morning.

“I know I only just meet you—“ she stopped Lexa with another kiss, shaking her head.

“Save it for tonight.” Clarke grinned. 

 

Though Lexa’s wondering hand rounded her ass, causing Clarke to press up against her. “Wanna get out?” Lexa hummed.

 

“Maybe I could return the favour first?” Clarke quipped, drawing Lexa into yet another soft kiss. 

“How the hell— is that a hickey?” Raven stated.

 

“What?” Clarke asked, annoyed.

 

“Clarke.” 

She looked in the mirror, Raven smirking as she pointed to her neck.

Fuck.

“I can—“ Clarke tried to explain herself. 

 

“Did you sleep with her while you two ‘worked out’ at the gym?”

 

“Fuck off Raven. Does this dress do me any justice?”

 

“The hickey—“ Raven whined, obviously trying to dig for gossip.

 

“Raven!”

 

“Yes, Clarke. It looks perfect.”

Raven had a shit eating grin on her face and Clarke wanted to punch it off. She wasn’t a violent person but somehow  Raven did bring out the best  _ and _ the worst of her. Raven left the room and came back a moment later, a scarf and a jacket in hand. She could go from being an asshole to a decent human being in a matter of seconds. Clarke welcomed the clothing items.

She was wearing a purple dress. Tight at the top, loose at the bottom. She wore tights as well. Along with some slip on shoes. It was casual yet classy. The jacket she wore over top was black and the scarf was a dark grey. It all matched in the end.

Her makeup was just as casual. Eyebrows done by raven — natural. Eyeshadow a nude brown, eyeliner black, lip gloss instead of lipstick and for once, she let raven do her contour and highlight. She was gifted when it came to anything makeup related. In the end she looked semi-presentable. The only thing missing was Lexa.

“Seeming you’ve already had sex, I suppose I can’t really give you the talk.” Raven mused. Clarke turned around and raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. She headed towards the kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water. She made sure she went to the bathroom before hand, she often got nervous and needed to pee before dates. (Also to make sure her lace underwear couldn’t be seen through her tights).

“Don’t let her steal you away from me, though, okay?” Raven added, making a face.

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke mused, giving her friend a small nudge.

 

“No, I mean… Don’t let her steal you away from… this.” Raven gestured to her room. “Don’t alter yourself for anyone, Clarke.” Her eyebrows pulled together. Clarke was the one to give this sort of advice, not Raven. She decided against being sappy and pressed a simple kiss to Raven’s temple instead.

 

“Thank you.”

That’s when there was a knock. 

 

Her heart did a backflip, several of them as she made it to the door — before Raven could — and was welcomed by Lexa.

Lexa, whom was wearing a light pink dress shirt that tucked into a pair of waist high jeans. Flowers in hand. Her hair was braided and Clarke could have sworn she was being greeted by an angel.

“Afternoon, ma’am.” Lexa had a goofy grin on her face. Clarke returned it.

 

“Afternoon. Are you here for Raven?” Clarke teased.

 

“Hmm... I was here for a Clarke…” Lexa let her eyes roam Clarke’s body. “...though I don’t think I can see her. Not with a gorgeous lady like you standing in the door frame.”

Lexa fucking knew she was hot shit.

“Such a sweet talker.” Clarke replied, trying not to blush. Lexa extended the flowers out which happened to be roses. Classic. She took them and then glanced over her shoulder. Raven wasn’t anywhere to be seen, so she turned back and wrapped one arm around Lexa’s neck, drawing her in for a soft kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before she pulled back. Lexa kept a hand secured respectfully around her upper waist as she said: “You look stunning, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, forehead leaning against Clarke’s temple. Clarke’s eyes closed and a small smile played on her lips.

 

“You clean up quite nicely.” Clarke replied and Lexa tilted her head, leaning in for another light kiss. It was short lived.

“So you’re the one who gave Clarke the hickey then, I’m guessing?”

Clarke’s jaw tightened. Lexa didn’t move, instead she glanced over at Raven and raised an eyebrow.

 

“I sure hope so. Unless you gave it to her. In that case, I’ll need to woo her tonight.”

There she was.

“Will you stop shutting me down? I was just about to give you a very heartfelt apology.” Raven grumbled, shaking her head. “I’m sorry, by the way. I don’t mean to come off as an ass, I suppose you bring out the... Never mind, I’m sorry, yeah? We cool?”

Lexa sent her a glare. Clarke rested her head against Lexa’s shoulder.

“Sure.” Lexa replied, dryly. Raven held up her hands before she walked off down the hall. Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, tilting her chin up. “Think I could take you out on the date now?” She cooed, booping Clarke’s nose. Clarke grinned and nodded.

 

“I’ll put these in a glass.” Clarke said.

 

“Don’t have any vases?” Lexa asked. 

 

“No, I used them all for paint brushes.” Clarke hummed and pulled back. Lexa followed behind her, keeping her distance. Clarke filled a glass and put the roses in them, turning just in time to find Lexa’s eyes suddenly snap to her face. She raised an eyebrow and moved to wrap her arms around her neck, kissing at her chin. If you had just walked in, you’d think they’d been together for years.

“Eyes up here.” She mocked and Lexa swallowed, hard. Clarke peaked her lips again and narrowed her eyes. “Thanks for the hickey, by the way.” Lexa frowned and then let out a shaky laugh. Clearly nervous.

 

“I’m so—“ Lexa was about to apologise. 

 

“Leave them in places only we can see next time, yeah?” Clarke cut in, smirking.

Lexa blushed.

 

They approached an abandoned looking building. Clarke stomach flipped again. Where was Lexa taking her? Lexa took her hand, leading her towards the door. Clarke pursed her lips when Lexa pulled out a key.

 

“You murdering me now huh?” Clarke asked, fumbling with her fingers.

 

“I have the body bag ready.” Lexa teased as she opened up the door. All the windows were boarded up from the outside, she couldn’t see what was inside until she walked through the door frame.

And when she did… Her jaw dropped.

It was lit with a lot of candles, by a lot, she meant  _ a lot  _ . There was a couch tucked in the corner with a coffee table in the middle. There was another small table by the back of the room. Dinner already set. Then in the corner by the window, just beside her, was a large wooden esial, a canvas rack, several draws full of paints, and a large brush holder pinned against the wall. There was a small chair and a bucket of water with a bin beside it. She was awestruck. Lexa had put a lot of effort into making this date different. 

 

Clarke had dressed for a normal date, not this. If she had known exactly what they would be getting up too, she would have worn something casual.

“Lexa....” Clarke began but was cut off.

“I didn’t want to take you to the movies, I didn’t want you to think I was doing this to get in your pants. I didn’t want to take you to a fancy restaurant and I didn’t want to argue about the bill, so... I heated up some microwave macaroni, got a cheap bottle of wine, plastic cups and... well… set us up. We can paint, watch a movie on my phone, cuddle or sit in silence. You told me wealth didn’t change your perspective on me so... I wanted this to be... Unique.”

Clarke turned as Lexa closed the door behind them; her arms wrapped around her waist and nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck while Lexa stood still for a moment. 

 

Clarke couldn’t thank Lexa enough. 

 

She wasn’t exactly sure why she wanted to thank her, but not once in her life had someone put so much effort into making their first date this special. Clarke curled her hands under Lexa’s jaw and gazed at her; She didn’t speak, she was on the verge of tears. It was perfect, it was... the most anyone had ever done for her. She felt her throat begin to swell but before she could choke out the words, Lexa’s lips pressed softly against hers.

“Thank you.” She breathed and Lexa nodded, lips curled in the slightest. Lexa gave her side a gentle tap.

 

“You’re more than welcome, Griffin.” She mused. Clarke crinkled her nose and kissed the corner of Lexa’s mouth.

 

“Are we using each other's last names, Woods?”

 

“Yes. It’s amusing.” Lexa squeezed her sides before leading her over to the dinner table. They sat, eating their dinner of choice. It was actually really good considering it was the cheap stuff Clarke would usually buy. Lexa talked about work, how the company operated. She also explained her role and how she had a small fan base and how she’d modelled for women's health, and also how she’d invested in small companies to help out in the community. Clarke learnt about a few of Lexa’s co-workers — the ones she liked and the ones she didn’t — Clarke listened with eager eyes.

“I lost my kissing virginity in high school.” Lexa explained and Clarke nodded, chipping in.

 

“I lost mine in primary school. 7th grade. Though I didn’t lose my girl kissing virginity until my last year in high school.”

 

“I never really had a preference for boys.” Lexa quipped. “My eyes had been set on Costia from day one.” Lexa then started to go quiet, so Clarke took lead.

 

“I had a crush on this guy in my maths class. He wore these cute glasses and never spoke. Octavia tried to set us up. I ended up embarrassing myself to the point I refused to go to school for a week.” She cringed at the memory. 

 

“What did you do?” Lexa asked with a grin.

 

“Tripped and fell in this puddle of mud.” Clarke let out a short huff. “It was so cliché.” 

 

“I bet you looked cute.” Lexa sent her a wink. Clarke scoffed.

 

“It was so gross. Anyway, my first girl kiss was actually with someone I really liked. Her name was Judith. I took my moms car out for a spin and picked her up, we ending up making out for like... three hours.” She mocked ‘heart eyes’. Lexa raised a suggestive eyebrow, head tilted as she swallowed her mouthful.

 

“Does that mean I can pick you up in my car and make out with you for three hours?”

 

Clarke choked on her sip of wine, blinking over at Lexa. “What?” Lexa mused as Clarke regained some control over her coughing fit.

 

“You have to behave. Maybe then you’ll get to make out with me.” Clarke narrowed her eyes, making a glare. It lasted a whole 3 seconds before they both laughed.

They talked and talked until there was no more wine and no more food. Lexa had brought snacks, thankfully, and there was a small mini fridge with soda in it. Only really there to mock Clarke. They ended up on the sofa, Clarke between Lexa’s Legs. Cuddled up as they scrolled through Lexa’s social media. It wasn’t until they checked the time that they realised it was past midnight.

“I was meant to have you home by 10!” Lexa whined.

 

“Who cares. I’m 24. Can I paint you?” Clarke yawned, glancing back over at Lexa.

 

“Ooooh, has the wine finally gone to your head?” Lexa’s grin with lopsided.

 

“Maybe.” Clarke teased. She was actually pretty sober. 

Lexa kissed the top of Clarke’s head, nodding.

“You can. Should I pose?” 

Clarke hadn’t expected her to comply so easy. It took Octavia months to agree to a painting session. So with that, Clarke quickly got up and dashed to the esial.

 

Lexa tagged along and took a seat beside the canvas rack as directed by Clarke.

 

Clarke began painting.

“Are you done yet?” Lexa quipped after 20 minutes.

 

An hour passed. “Clarke, my butts gone numb.”

“Do we have any more popcorn?” Lexa continued to whine.

 

Another hour passed.

“Have you ever seen finding Nemo?”

Even with Lexa constantly complaining, Clarke managed to finish the painting. It was highly detailed but she hadn’t really kept track of the time. She saw sunlight beaming through the cracks in the boarded-up windows and turned to look at the brunette, only to find Lexa asleep.

Now this was her kind of first date.

“Lexa, it’s finished.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to her upper lip. Lexa startled but eased once she realised that it was only Clarke. She yawned and stood up. Clarke took her hand and lead her to the canvas, chewing on her lower lip.

Lexa’s reaction surprised her. She was frozen in place.

“Clarke...” She whispered, eyes wide with wonder.

 

“I couldn’t get the right colour for your—“

She was cut off with a kiss. This one hard and quick, leaving her breathless. She looked up at Lexa with parted lips and slowly cupped her face. She drew her in again, this time it was equal. Soft, like when they made out in the shower that morning. Lexa melted, her eyes falling shut. Clarke broke away to lightly kiss at her chin, which Lexa smiled at.

“I’m so glad I got stood up.” Lexa whispered, causing Clarke to exhale a short laugh. She nodded her head and Lexa began to kiss her again. They didn’t deepen it or try to heat it up; it was a kiss that was meant to last. It was thrilling. Though a part of her wanted to cave. She’d only known Lexa for less than a week and she’d already ticked off shower sex, ticked off a first date, ticked off painting her and had ticked off a candle lit dinner. Lexa had done more for Clarke in 3 days than anyone else had in an entire relationship. It didn’t feel rushed, it was... natural. She didn’t feel pressured or used. She felt at peace.

“I really, really like you, Clarke.” Lexa whispered, slowly swaying them from side to side. Clarke couldn’t wipe the smile from her lips, she could barely control her urge to kiss Lexa.

 

“I like you too.” She replied before she rested her head on Lexa’s shoulder. Her arms wrapped around her neck. They stayed like this until Clarke could feel herself drifting. They’d stayed up all night, doing nothing but enjoy each other’s company. “Can we maybe go back to my place and take a nap?” She whispered and Lexa let out a small yawn in response. It was fitting, really.

They’d taken their date to Clarke’s apartment hand in hand. Clarke felt her stomach flip every time Lexa squeezed her fingers and swooned every time Lexa playfully pressed up against her back to press light kisses to her shoulder. They took their time, in no real rush before finally easing into Clarke’s bedroom after a small game of ‘who’s the little spoon’.

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke laughed.

 

“Is that going to be a problem?” Lexa cooed playfully.

 

“Stooop.” Clarke groaned and pulled Lexa into her bed. She flopped down and Lexa followed suit. It took several minutes to get into a comfortable position. Lexa was the little spoon, Clarke the big. “Comfy?” She hummed out into Lexa’s hair. 

 

“Very,” Lexa muttered back. She took Clarke’s arm and wrapped it around her body, leaving just enough room for their hands to link.

 

“Thank you.” Clarke murmured. “For tonight and this morning, and everything in between.” Clarke exhaled, eyes closed before she yawned. She felt Lexa’s body relax and she took that as an answer. “Goodnight.”

 

“It’s early morn—“ Lexa tried to correct.

 

“Don’t be a smart ass, I’m trying to be cute.” Clarke mumbled.

 

“You’re always cute.” Lexa mumbled back before they both fell asleep.

When Clarke woke up she was surprised to find she was no longer the big spoon, it was Lexa wrapped around her body. She couldn’t put her finger on it, but everything seemed right. Everything felt… peaceful. Everything felt... as if maybe this was meant to have happened. 

 

Maybe this was what it felt like to meet your soulmate. 

 

You’d just click and everything would fall into place. Sure, the sex happened before they’d even gone on a date but that wasn’t much of an issue. If anything, it was better off happening that morning. That way they avoided the awkward sexual tension phase and went straight to the ‘I’m comfortable being with you’ section of their... potential relationship. Clarke was certain Lexa was the only person she’d ever felt something more than just guilt with.

“Clarke?”

Clarke was pulled out of her daze and pushed back into reality.

“Yeah?” She murmured back in her raspy ‘morning’ voice.

 

“What time is it?” Lexa’s voice sounded similar. Thick with sleep and exhaustion. 

 

Clarke grabbed her phone from the side of the bed and looked at the screen.

2:33pm.

They’d slept a good 6 hours.

“Half past two.” She muttered with a yawn. She cuddled back into Lexa’s chest and took ahold of her arm, snuggling into her hand. Lexa just nodded, lips pressing against Clarke’s shoulder. They remained silent, exchanging small yawns every so often until Clarke felt Lexa’s lips press against the base of her neck.

“I had a dream about you.” Lexa whispered, nuzzling her nose up the length of her neck, resting her forehead against Clarke’s jaw.

 

“What was it about?”

 

“I was Wonder Woman. I had to save you from a building.” Lexa let out a small huff and kissed at Clarke’s jaw. She hadn’t taken Lexa as the affectionate type; she kept on surprising her.

 

“I was stuck in a building? Typical.” Clarke kisses Lexa’s palm. 

 

“I got you out and I took you back to my island. I don’t know how, but I did. Then we started training — well, you did. And we took on every single bad guy alive. You even got to meet Spider-Man.” Clarke let out a husky laugh and started to turn until she was facing the woman behind her.

 

“Such a babe. Saving me and making me into some sort of lesbian goddess.” It was Lexa’s turn to laugh and boy was it thee singular most precious thing Clarke had ever heard. She lifted one hand up and cupped Lexa’s jaw, slowly drawing her in for a soft kiss.

“Can I wake up like this every day?” Lexa whispered, her arm draped over Clarke’s waist. Her comment caused Clarke to beam as she lightly tilted her head, their noses brushing. She could feel herself opening up, softening around Lexa. She pressed another kiss to Lexa’s lips. Lexa’s hand rounded Clarke’s hip, pulling her in closer. Clarke slid her hands around Lexa’s neck and eased her thigh over her hip until she could roll them over and straddle her waist.

Lexa sat them both up, her hands sliding around her lower abdomen. “Thank you for last night.” Clarke whispered, her thumbs stroking Lexa’s cheekbones. “Well, all night and now.” She wrinkled her nose and Lexa grinned, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth before she moved to rest her head against Clarke’s chest. Clarke’s hands eased into her hair and started to stroke the back of her neck.

It was an odd feeling, having someone you’d just meet do things you’d only do if you’d been together a lifetime. She rested her chin atop of Lexa’s head and closed her eyes. Lexa tilted her head and rested her cheek against Clarke’s breast, sighing comfortably.

“Your hearts beating abnormally fast, Clarke.” She murmured. Clarke let out a small  _ ‘hmph’ _ and nodded her head. It wasn’t much of an answer but she couldn’t exactly form any words. “Am I doing that?” Lexa added innocently, in which Clarke did form a singular word for.

 

“Yes.” She said on her exhale.

“You do the same to me.” Lexa pulled back enough she could take one of Clarke’s hands, she lowered Clarke’s palm over her heart and looked up, eyes gentle. Her heart was thumping against her chest, beginning to quicken. Clarke’s lips twitched into a genuine smile before she leaned down and left a soft kiss to Lexa’s mouth. The hand that was rested against her chest lifted, curling around her neck. 

 

“Why couldn’t I have meet you sooner?” Clarke whispered, pressing her forehead against Lexa’s, eyes fluttering shut. Lexa’s lips twitched as she gently pecked her lips.

“I dunno, I’ve been working a lot. That probably plays a big factor.”

 

“You’re such a dork.” Clarke chuckled. 

 

“That’s a first; I was expecting ‘you’re an ass’ or ‘stop being—“

Clarke cut her off with a laugh, shaking her head with a grin. Lexa responded with a short moan, taking the lead; Lexa’s mouth claimed Clarke’s, eyes shut while her hands began to roam down her lower back. Lexa stopped and moved to cup her behind, giving her ass a small squeeze.

“How does this keep on happening?” Clarke breathed, Lexa’s mouth moving to her neck, leaving a series of soft kisses over the already purple hickey.

 

“I don’t know.” Lexa mumbled as she flicked her tongue over the sensitive skin. “I haven’t had this much sex drive in years.” She added. Clarke slid her hands into Lexa’s hair and tugged her head back, capturing her lips in another kiss.

 

“Neither have I.” She mumbled. 

 

“Should we stop?” Lexa moaned.

 

“Should we?” Clarke mumbled between kisses. Though it was Lexa that pulled back and pressed her index finger against Clarke’s lips. Breathing heavy.

 

“I don’t want to rush this. Yesterday—“ Lexa frowned when Clarke cut her off.

 

“Yesterday was perfect. Don’t feel bad. Please? I like you and I want this. I don’t want you to feel pressured or like I’m only doing this for... you know... I just— it feels right. I know it’s stupi—“ It was Lexa’s turn to cut her off.

 

“No, no, Clarke.” Lexa cupped her jaw and pressed a reassuring kiss to her lips. “It feels good, it’s good.” She started to caress her cheek. “Let me take you on another date? I’m not suggesting we stop... ‘This’ but maybe we can just go with it? I’ve never been with someone like you. I haven’t actually been with anyone other than Costia, but from my past experience? I want to do…  _ this _ .” Lexa gestured between them. “It took me  _ years _ to be this comfortable. Years, Clarke. It’s been 4 days and I’m already at the point were I would really just like to be me.” Clarke pressed a small kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, head nodding in the slightest.

“I need to make sure you’re okay with the pace things have been going at.” Lexa whispered, both hands now holding her jaw. “I don’t want to scare you away. Costia and I... we grew distant. I grew distant. I distanced myself.” Clarke opened her eyes and started to stroke strands of Lexa’s hair behind her ears. She studied Lexa’s expression as she continued. 

 

“I didn’t mean too, but I did. I loved her. I loved her with everything I had to offer. But I was scared. Scared of what marriage might do to us, the possibility of children— It was too much, too quickly. It’d been years... and I still couldn’t find the will to be... me.” Clarke started to frown, though she listened. “But with you.” Lexa paused. “I feel different... Costia knew what I used to be, we grew up as a couple. But... I never got to grow as an individual. The company came into the picture and it changed me.” Clarke pressed another kiss to the corner of her mouth, giving Lexa reassurance in the only way she knew how. “Costia stayed the same. I did not.” There was a long pause after this, Clarke’s thumbs stroking Lexa’s temples. She gave her all the time she needed, she understood how important this must have been for Lexa.

“You... you see…  _ me _ . You’ve proved you don’t see the money. I took you to an abandoned corner store that got shut down last year. We ate microwave food, Clarke. With you... I don’t feel the need to hide or transform my personality to fit the situation.” Lexa finally opened her eyes, sadness clouding the usual vibrant green. “I loved her, Clarke. I did.” It sounded as if Lexa was trying to convince herself. “Her death shaped me into this version of myself. I will always grieve over her, over the idea of our potential future. But I am here, present, and I would really like to try and be present with you.”

There was an extremely long pause. Clarke’s throat starting to tighten. She didn’t know why she felt the need to cry, it wasn’t as if Lexa had said anything life altering, but the way she opened up and the way she spoke... The trust she had already put in Clarke? It felt all too real. This was happening. Someone had come into her life and wanted to try. Wanted to stay. She’d been with temporary people; a lot of them. But now? She felt as if this could actually work.

“Lexa?” She whispered.

 

“Yes...?” Lexa’s voice was uneasy.

 

“Thank you.” 

Lexa stilled, body tense. She probably wasn’t expecting that as an answer. When Clarke softly pressed her lips against Lexa’s, she felt a singular tear roll onto her upper lip.

“Has your sex drive really never been this high?” Clarke whispered as an ice breaker, causing Lexa to laugh and nod.

 

“Never in my life.” Lexa hummed. 

 

“I should probably tell you I have super-powers.” She paused. “My sex appeal makes all the boys go crazy.” She laughed. “You should probably invest in one of those corny ‘I own Clarke Griffin’ t-shirts. That way people know what’s what.” She mused, letting out a small playful huff. Lexa’s expression changed, a wide, toothy grin covering her face.

 

“Is that so?” She rose an eyebrow.

 

“Totally.” Clarke smirked.

 

“Can I ask you something?” Lexa pecked her lips.

 

“Of course.” Clarke gave her shoulders a squeeze.

 

“Will you force me into buying an ‘I own Lexa Woods’ shirt in return?”

 

“Most definitely.”

 

They stayed cuddled up in bed, exchanging small kisses and tender touches before Lexa’s phone went off and she had to go. 

 

Clarke was falling in love. 

  
  



	3. Adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here with an extra long chapter that covers a lot of Lexa's backstory in this fic. Please be patient with me, I'm going to try update weekly so hold on tight, drama gets introduced next chapter ;) xo 
> 
> Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes; I couldn't proofread as much as I would have liked. Work gets in the way of all the important stuff.

**Chapter Three; Adventures.**

  


It had been three weeks since Clarke had meet Lexa Woods. In those three weeks, they’d gone on 4 dates in total and Lexa had managed to take Clarke to the gym at least 3 days a week. They’d started up Friday movie nights and ordered more take out than necessary. Her thoughts always seemed to drift towards Lexa; the way she spoke to the way she looked. The Lexa only reserved for herself.

  


“Clarke?”

“Mm?”

“Did I leave my black work pants here the other day?”

“Yeah, I put them through the wash and ironed them for you.”

“Really..?”

“I put them in your own draw in case any other clothes turn up.”

  


Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist and drew her in, pressing a soft kiss to her mouth.

  


“You’re amazing, you know that right?”

“So I’ve been told.” Clarke teased as she wiggled out of Lexa grip. She was currently trying to make them breakfast. The same pair of arms secured themselves around Clarke’s waist again, a chin rested on her shoulder as she attempted to make them eggs. Lexa had stayed over a few times. Showing up at midnight and slipping into bed with Clarke had become a tendency considering she’d gotten into the habit of leaving her door unlocked at night. Just in case Lexa did want to come over. The night that had just passed was one of those nights.

  


“Do you want some toast as well?”

“Can I have you instead?” Lexa hummed as she pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s ear.

“You need food, babe. Actual food. Should I start packing your lunch and dinner so you stop eating those weird microwave things?”

“As tempting as that sounds, my microwave meals are a part of my daily routine. Take them away? I wouldn’t be me.” There was another kiss to her shoulder, then one on her neck. Clarke sucked in a deep breath and exhaled it out slowly, Lexa could be demanding when she wanted to be.

  


“You’re distracting me.” Clarke muttered, tilting her head back, extending her neck. Lexa took advantage of the newly exposed skin and placed 3 open mouthed kisses along the length of her neck. She stopped at her jaw and drew one hand up, cupping Clarke’s breast through the fabric of her sleeping shirt.

“Should I stop?” It had become a thing between them. Often using those three words as a challenge. Clarke shook her head, leaning back into Lexa’s chest.

  


It was short lived.

  


Raven burst through the front door, causing Lexa to pull back with a grumble. They’d semi-gotten used to the sudden interruptions. Raven had a tendency to ruin the mood.

  


“Gross. You’re both sick. By the eggs? Really?”

“Those are my eggs. Clarke said I don’t eat enough ‘proper’ food.” Lexa huffed, taking a seat on one of the bar stalls, cheeks flushed.

“She isn’t your mother, dude. Make your own eggs. Or are you only capable of making money?”

“Clarke makes the best eggs.” Lexa glared over at the female on the sofa.

“I guess we can agree on that one.” Raven purposely kicked her legs up onto the couch knowing how much it annoyed Lexa. Before she could comment, Clarke placed a plate of scrambled eggs in front of her self-proclaimed girlfriend.

  


“Thank you.” Lexa sat up straight, eyeing the food. With a grin Clarke settled behind her and kissed the top of her head, giving her shoulders a gentle rub.

“You can eat the food, you know that right?”

“I’m trying to memories the way they look. Then when I eat my ‘microwave things’ I can picture these bad boys instead.” And with that, Lexa took her fork and scooped up a mouthful.

“When is work today?”

“I start midday. I don’t know when I’ll be finishing. I have a lot of graphs and marketing sheets to fill out.” Lexa spoke once she’d swallowed.

“Ew, who wants to do that for a living?” Raven called out, turning on the TV. Clarke felt Lexa’s shoulders tense and gave them a soft squeeze. She lowered her mouth to her ear and dropped her voice so only Lexa could hear.

  


“I’ll send you some pictures tonight.”

“Really..?”

“Mhm. The pink bra or the black one?”

“Black.”

“Just think about tomorrow. You can have me all to yours—“

  


“Stop muttering like children. Clarke, come watch the morning report with me.”

  


Lexa let out a low groan and Clarke quickly pecked her cheek before wandering off. She pushed Raven's legs off of the sofa and took her usual seat. It was meant to rain for the next couple of days. The thought of rain pitter-pattering on the roof, while she was cuddled up with Lexa, came to mind, her lips curling at the thought.

  


“I call bullshit. Rain can kiss my ass.” Raven whined, nudging Clarke with her foot.

“You work from home, Raven.”

“Not anymore I don’t. I start as a mechanic on Monday.”

“Since when?”

“Since yesterday.”

“And you didn’t tell me?!”

“I haven’t told anyone,” Raven mumbled as Lexa came over. Clarke stood up, allowing her to sit, then she edged herself onto her lap. Her arms hung loosely around her neck while Lexa’s arms rested around her waist.

  


“You’re both terrible.”

  


Lexa shot Raven a hard glare, which ended in Raven standing and grabbing her laptop in which she’d left behind yesterday.

  


“Raven!”

“Not talking to you.”

  


She was gone.

  


“Lexa.”

“What?”

“She’s my best friend. Can you at least try to get along with her?”

“I have, Clarke. She doesn’t like me.” Lexa muttered as she ducked her head into Clarke’s hair.

“You both need couple counselling, by the sound of it.” Clarke hummed

“She does everything in her will to annoy me.” Lexa spoke in the same tone, sighing out as she pulled back to look at Clarke.

“She’s challenging you.” Clarke corrected, eyebrows pulled. Lexa lifted a hand and tucked her hair behind her ear, causing Clarke’s lips to twitch.

“Is it a friend thing? Do all friends do this?”

“Not really, it’s just Raven. After... Well, you know... Finn.” Clarke explained, though faded off with a shrug. Lexa understood, nodding.  

“I’m not Finn.” Lexa murmured. That took Clarke a second. She blinked, eyes flickering over her face.

  


She was right. _Lexa was not Finn_ , which is probably why Raven seemed so protective; after the initial anger had passed they’d both grow extremely close. Maybe Raven was afraid of Lexa taking Clarke away? Clarke had been absent. The ‘honeymoon’ phase of... well, Lexa, was yet to wear off.

  


“Should we invite her over for dinner one night?” Clarke blurted out. Lexa raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Doesn’t she practically live here?”

“You’ve been _‘practically’_ living here, Lexa.”

“Wai—“

“No, no, babe.” She pressed a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth, hand running along the length of her forearm. “I mean... She might feel as if I’m replacing her? She’s used to it just being _us_. If I sit the three of us down and give her a chance to get to know you, maybe she’ll ease into the idea of us... uh...” Lexa’s lips curled, forehead pressing against Clarke’s temple.

  


“Dating?” Lexa whispered. Clarke nodded slowly, though her frown still remained. “Clarke?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Are you... like... my girlfriend? Is this official?”

  


There was a pause, Lexa now frowning.

  


“I thought it was obvious.”

  


This time it was Clarke who paused. She hadn’t come to the conclusion that Lexa thought she was her girlfriend, she was rather reserved and didn’t often speak about their relationship unless she was counting down to their one month anniversary.

  


“I didn’t—“

“Would you like me to ask?”

“That takes away the surpri—“

“Clarke Griffin, would you like to make me the happiest woman alive and become my partner in crime? So I can start introducing you as my girlfriend?”

  


Clarke had expected a short ‘do you want to go out’ or a ‘want to be my GF?’.

She was used to the short replies, or short offers, not this.

  


“Clarke?”

  


She should have been used to it. She really should have. Lexa had proved time and time again, day after day, that she wasn’t just some woman whom was only with Clarke for the sex or for what she could offer; she didn’t want to mentally drain Clarke of her resources and she certainly didn’t want to physically or emotionally abuse Clarke’s rights. She blinked again before cupping Lexa face and tugging her in for a long, hard kiss.

  


“Yes, please.” She muttered, smiling wide. Lexa seemed to follow suit because she was smiling from ear to ear.

“You don’t need to say please.” She replied, causing Clarke to choke out a short laugh.

“It’s a habit.”

“I’ve noticed.” With that, Lexa gently peaked her lips and drew back, hand circling her hips. “I didn’t think you were a labels kind of person, so held off in case I upset you.” She started to explain but Clarke shook her head, lifting her chin with her index finger.

“I don’t usually.” Her voice was low, lips hovering over Lexa’s. “But it would be nice to say you’re my girlfriend instead of the person I’ve been sleeping with for the past 3 weeks.” Lexa crinkled her nose, doing ‘the thing’ as Clarke often called it before kissing her upper lip.

“You haven’t been saying that, have you?”

“You’ll never know.”

  


* * *

  


Once Lexa had left for work; Clarke started on some of her own. An old lady that went by the name of Victoria had asked her to paint an image of her dog, Snow. He was a German shepherd with a large, puffy chest. He had an abnormity with his back leg, it was shorter than the rest and he often had issues walking long distances. His owner wanted a painting of him so she could put it up on her wall.

  


She offered to pay a large quantity of money, but Clarke told her she only worked 100 a piece (of this size), and this was special, so she wouldn’t overcharge. Hours had passed, it wasn’t until the sun started to shine through her window that she realised she’d been working on this for over 7 hours. It wasn’t done, only the back layers with basic blending but it was coming along. She startled when she felt two arms wrap around her hips, almost spilling the bucket of water next to her leg.

  


“I finished early.” A familiar voice murmured into her ear.

“You don’t usually finish until midnight.”

“I wanted to see you.”

“How much work do you have left?”

“I got it all done. I have a meeting tomorrow.”

  


Lexa pressed a kiss to the back of Clarke’s head, causing her to smile.

  


“What’s this?”

“Client work. This is Snow. He has a slightly shorter back leg.”

“I see.”

“She wants a painting to put on her wall, so I’ve been working on it all day.”

“Have you eaten?”

“Not yet. I—“

“Claaarke. You nag me for not eating and then don’t eat yourself?”

“I always eat.” Clarke huffed, setting her pallet aside. She leaned back against Lexa and rested her hands atop of hers. Eyes closing as she simply indulged in being held. A feeling she had often missed during the months she’d been alone.

  


“Babe?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“How was work?”

“Is that all you wanted to ask?”

“Mhm. I want details.”

“Well...” Lexa adjusted herself, chin on Clarke’s shoulder, head rested against her temple. “I walked in, Allie noticed I was happier than usual and asked why I was smiling. I don’t know why, I am allowed to smile. Anyway, I told her I stayed at my girlfriends' and had my favourite for breakfast. Before she could answer, I walked off and almost everyone in the office stared at me until I got into my elevator. Once in my office, I played some Beethoven and got all my graphs done.” Lexa had started swaying them, Clarke’s lips curled into a goofy smile.

  


“I wrote up a report and had some coffee. Titus came in, stating the ‘gossip’ had started to distract him from his work. Apparently, I had stayed at my girlfriend’s house and been feed eggs for breakfast. Lexa had a girlfriend, call the cops! She’s mental!” She mused, voice quiet. “He was surprised to find the gossip was the truth. He tried to lecture me about my workflow until I shut him down, explaining I wasn’t drained and felt rather lively. I’d finished by 3 and stayed in to make a few calls.” Her hands started to run circles around Clarke’s stomach. “Then I came to see you. Am I allowed to stay the night?” She pressed a kiss to Clarke’s jaw with a grin.

  


“You told people you had a girlfriend?” Clarke whispered, turning her head enough she could glance back at Lexa whom nodded, still grinning. “Maybe I should call the cops.” She added; smile never once leaving her lips. “You may stay. As long as you don’t hog the blankets like you did last night.”

  


“I did; I don’t want people giving you grief, though” Lexa kissed her cheek then the very corner of her mouth. Clarke finally turned, hands curling around her neck as she drew her in for a proper kiss. “I can’t make any promises.” Lexa added, tilting her head to press a final kiss to her mouth. “What’s for dinner? Do you want me to go grab some microwave meals?”

“Ha ha. No, I was thinking grilled cheese.”

“Really?!”

“Woah, what have you done with Lexa?”

“She’s right here! I love grilled cheese!”

“Phew! Okay, let’s go!”

“An adventure to the kitchen?”

“Yes, is there a problem?”

“No, Clarke, let’s go!”

  


Lexa rushed off before Clarke had a chance to fully gain her balance. She let out a laugh and darted off after her. She came to a halt; Lexa was bent down with her head in the freezer.

  


“What are you doing?”

“Looking for things, healthy things.”

  


Clarke gave her behind a small tap, causing Lexa to rise _and_ raise an eyebrow. She bumped Lexa’s hip and shifted her aside, pulling out a variety of frozen vegetables.

  


“You have healthy food?”

“Yes, Raven stocks up when I’m not home.”

“Speaking of Raven, what’s she doing tonight?”

“I don’t know, why?”

“Give me your phone.”

  


Without warning, Lexa reached into Clarke’s back pocket and took her phone. It was an easy bypass, her password was Lexa. She tried to protest, but it was no use, Lexa was on the other side of the counter and on the phone within seconds.

  


“Hello? Is this Raven? No— yes, hey? Do you want to come over for dinner? Clarke’s making grilled cheese. What? No, of course not. I made her get vegetables out— uh, I don’t think so. Okay, yeah, see you in 10.”

  


There was a small exhale.

  


“That wasn’t hard. Also, you should change your passcode.”

“I can’t forget it if it’s you.”

“Touché.”

  


* * *

 

 

There was a knock which was strange for Raven, she always barged in. It was welcomed considering Clarke had gotten herself into a heated makeout session with Lexa. She’d managed to fix her hair before opening the door, a cheesy grin on her face.

  


“Hell—“

“You two were going at it, weren’t you?”

“Is it obvious...?”

“Yes.”

  


Raven pushed passed, eyeing Lexa over the kitchen counter. Her back was facing her as she grated the cheese and stirred the pot full of frozen vegetables.

  


“Yo, sex of legs, I’m here. Could have told me it was fancy dress, I would of worn my good pants.”

  


Lexa turned and eyed her. Clarke was going to separate the two of them when Lexa crinkled her nose.

  


“I came straight from work; I didn’t have time to change into my sweatpants. Do you have some I could borrow?”

  


There was a pause before Raven pursed her lips.

  


“No, not unless you want me walking around half naked.”

“Clarke does most the time. Wouldn’t make a difference.”

“She does that with you too?”

“I mean, I do too. Can’t complain, it’s a change from wearing ironed—“

“You’re the one who got Clarke into ironing! I knew it!”

  


Clarke let out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding, relaxing at last. There wasn’t tension for the first time since they’d meet. She was proud on Lexa’s behalf, as she usually couldn’t stand the smart ass comments. She rounded the sofa and flopped down, Raven followed suit and shifted between her legs. Lexa didn’t stiffe — for once — instead, she continued with what she was doing.

  


“Did you pay your Netflix bill this month?”

“Yes. Just for you.”

“Ah! Thanks, babe! Do you want to continue watching that squid documentary we started la—“

“Did someone say squids?!”

  


Here we go.

  


“Yes, why?”

“I fucking love squids!”

  


Both Raven and Clarke glanced at each other. It was the first time they’d both heard her openly swear. Well, for Clarke, it was the first time she’d heard her swear outside of the usual ‘fuck me’ that would arise every so often.

  


“Did you just swear?”

“Yes, why?”

“You’ve never even said ass, dude, what the hell?”

“Do you like squids?!”

“Yes? Is there a problem?”

“No! I love them! Clarke! Clarke! Tell her!”

  


Lexa darted into the living room, sitting down on the ground with crossed legs. She turned on the TV, looking like a child as she eagerly flicked through her own user, an array of squid documentaries showing up.

  


“Lexa’s 12 years old. She named the giant squid found in New Zealand ‘Kimberly’.”

  


Raven blinked, staring at Lexa as she pulled up a documentary she’d been watching. Lexa turned, eyebrows pulled together.

  


“No, her name is Kim. I went and saw her once she’d been pulled from the depths. Titus, my boss, still gives me crap. To be fair, I did end up skipping two weeks’ worth of work just to go and see her.”

  


Clarke had heard the story and seen the photos Lexa had taken several times, though it was Ravens turn to smirk.

  


“Clarke, are you sure you’re dating someone... suitable?”

“I really don’t know. She’s scary, right?”

“What? You mean she goes from a total bitch to a little kid in a candy shop in like three whole seconds?”

“Excuse me?” Lexa mused.

  


Clarke tensed. Raven moved to sit up, in which Lexa just smirked.

  


“I go from a business woman to a marine biologist in three whole seconds. Just for the record.”

  


* * *

 

 

That’s how the entire night went. Lexa didn’t shut Raven down, she often egged it on. They seemed to come to an agreement over Clarke’s eating habits and mocked her during dinner. But once Raven had left and it was just to two of them, Clarke curled into Lexa’s chest and held her arm around her waist.

  


“Do you think Raven likes me now?” Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear. They were spooning, Clarke the little spoon. Lexa the big.

“She always did.” Clarke muttered, half asleep. It was an exhausting night to say the least.

“I hope she does.” Lexa pressed a kiss to Clarke’s neck, nuzzling in.

“Why does it matter if she does or doesn’t?” Clarke replied without any real thought.

“Because she matters to you.” Clarke smiled into her pillow, giving Lexa’s hand a small squeeze. She fell asleep after that. She dreamt of a time in the future, with Raven and Lexa laughing. Lexa asking Raven for advice, Lexa seeking information about Clarke’s past relationships so she wouldn’t make the same mistakes; not that she was capable of making mistakes on purpose.

  


It was a soft dream. She hadn’t dreamt in a while, not entirely.

  


Her eyes fluttered open when she felt lips on her neck and a wandering hand over her abdomen. She exhaled a small moan, causing Lexa to still, mouth lingering behind her ear.

  


“Morning.” Clarke mumbled, eyes falling shut again. There was a small pause before Lexa’s lips started to roam again, sucking on her pulse point. Clarke exhaled a sharp breath, lips parted. She couldn’t form words; she was all too focused on her sudden arousal. They’d had sex but never in the morning. Lexa was always up and off to work before Clarke had the chance to even stir.

  


Lexa’s hand moved upwards, cupping Clarke’s right breast through her nightgown. She moaned again, this time a little louder as she arched her ass against Lexa’s crotch, giving a small grind.

  


“Clarke...” Lexa breathed out her name, hand sliding down over her hip. Clarke extended her neck, grinding back again. Lexa ground back this time. Her skilled fingers finding their way under her gown, easing it up.

  


“Yes?” Clarke finally groaned out. Lexa’s mouth hovered over her ear, sucking in an inhale.

“I want you.” She murmured, causing another wave of arousal to pool between her legs. It was almost shameful how wet she was. Lexa’s hand covered her breast again, fingertips tracing her nipple. She let out a short whimper in which Lexa responded too.

  


“You’re wet, aren’t you?”

“Mhm.”

  


Lexa mouth covered her neck again, a series of kisses lead down to her shoulder, her body arching upwards. Clarke shifted onto her back, hand sliding into Lexa’s hair as she pulled her in for a hard kiss.

  


“I missed you.” Lexa muttered.

“I’ve been right here.”

“I was asleep.”

“Kiss me.”

  


The kiss became messy, Clarkes head tilting for better reach. Her tongue brushed against the tip of Lexa’s, seeking more as Lexa’s hand trailed down her stomach and over navel, riding her nightgown up further as she began to part Clarke’s legs. She moaned into the kiss, her hand gripping her hair.

  


Lexa moved atop of her, not completely mind you. Just enough so her knee wedged between Clarke’s thighs. One of her hands held onto her hip as the other began to stroke her through the fabric of the underwear she was wearing. Clarke raised her hips up, parting from the kiss to breathe. Lexa kept her mouth close, eyes shifting between their bodies.

  


“You’re beautiful.” She huffed, causing Clarke to moan again. “So, so beautiful.” Clarke tilted Lexa’s head up, thump running over her lower lip. God, Lexa was stunning. So soft and caring, gentle. She knew exactly what to say.

“Thank you.” She uttered. She didn’t believe it, not one bit. But she appreciated the reassurance that Lexa didn’t mind the extra curves. She was taken off guard when Lexa slid her hand beneath her underwear, fingers circling her clit. Her lips parted again, trembling.

  


“You’re soaked.” Lexa muttered, voice thick with lust as she took Clarkes lower lip between her teeth, giving it a small tug before sucking on the swollen flesh. Clarke’s eyes fell shut again, hips grinding upwards. Her breathing quickened, hitching every second breath. “Wet for me?” Lexa released her lower lip, head tilted as she planted a hard kiss to her mouth. Clarke nodded, finding it hard to form the right words. “Use your words, baby.”

  


Fuck.

  


“Yes.” She stuttered, chasing Lexa’s lips as she looked between them again. Eyes darkening. She had _the look_. The look she gave Clarke when she took control. Lexa was a bottom for the majority of their intimate relations, but every so often (well, twice in the three weeks) she’d switch and her more dominant side would peak out.

  


“How do you want me?” Lexa shifted her gaze back up. Clarke was putty. How could she speak when her girlfriend (yes, girlfriend) had her hand in her underwear and had her voice dropped low. Lexa was so fucking hot. “Words, please.” Lexa cooed, pecking her upper lip as her fingers lowered. Clarke stuttered back a whine, chest heaving.

  


“Please, Lexa.”

“Please what?”

“Please touch me.”

  


Lexa let out a low hiss, eyes rolling back as they closed. She gently ground against Clarke’s thigh, two fingers circling her entrance before she slid them in. It wasn’t hard; Clarke’s arousal coated her sex, dripping down further. Probably dampening the sheets.

  


“Your wish is my command.” Lexa hummed with a smug smirk, she allowed Clarke to adjust, her fingers longer than most, then started to slowly pump them in and out. Short thrusts, her fingers curling as they pulled out. Small whines began to escape, hips rising and falling until Lexa pinned them to the bed. She speed up, vibrating her fingers. Clarke’s head fell back, digging into the pillows.

  


“You’re so tight.” Lexa wasn’t usually vocal so it was a welcomed change. It wasn’t dirty talk as such, she was only noting aloud. But it was enough to get Clarke going.

“More.” Clarke uttered. Lexa stilled, mouth pressed to her jaw.

“Are you sure?”

“Please.”

  


Lexa added another finger, making it three. It was stretch. Clarke hadn’t taken this much before but god did it felt unreal. With Lexa’s fingers slowing, her thrusts becoming drags as she tuned her motions to Clarke’s mumbled whimpers, Clarke could barely hold it together.

  


“There.” She whispered causing Lexa to speed up. She tilted her hand, cupping her core. “God, yes—“Lexa’s thumb pressed against her clit. It was almost enough, almost. Clarke pulled Lexa in for another kiss, an urgent kiss. Lexa’s tongue exploded her mouth, fingers pumping in and out. Clarke’s back arched and with a few more thrusts, she pulled back, lips forming an ‘o’. It was a silent scream as waves of pleasure rippled through her body. Lexa stilled, letting her ride her orgasm out. She was breathless, totally and utterly breathless.

  


“Good girl.” Lexa whispered in a pant, bringing her hand up to rest on her stomach. It took a good ten minutes before she stabilised her breathing. Her lips curled into a wide smile, one which Lexa returned.

  


“Good morning.” Lexa breathed. Clarke’s thumb caressed her cheek before she leant up and pressed a soft, passionate kiss to her mouth. Lips swollen, body weightless.

“Morning, bubba.” Clarke replied as she drew back. Lexa grinned at the new pet name, hand coming up the stroke her hair line. She pressed her forehead against her temple, eyes closed. Clarke had other intentions, though. She rose her knee up, pressing it against Lexa’s crotch. Lexa choked out a moan, grinding down subconsciously.

  


“Your turn.”

  


* * *

 

 

“Can you pass the jam?”

“Here.”

  


Clarke was a little shaky at first, but after their shower she managed to sober up. She took the jar and spread the jam across her piece of toast, passing it back to Lexa as she moved onto the couch. Lexa followed, sitting beside her as they turned on the TV, starting another documentary on squids. One Lexa had already seen but wanted Clarke to enjoy just as much as she once had. It was early morning mind you, just past 5am. Lexa had her meeting at 7 but would be finished by 9. Then the rest of the day was theirs.

  


“Did you know sperm whales are suspected prey of giant squids? And Vise Vera. They’re like the underwater version of Tom and Jerry.” Lexa mused, arm slung around Clarke’s shoulders.

“Really?”

“Yeah! They’re like enemies.”

“You’re really cute, you know that right?”

“What? Because I like squids?”

“Not just any squid. Giant Squids.”

  


Lexa turned, beaming. She pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s cheek and nuzzled her face into her neck. She stayed there for a few seconds, simply breathing Clarke in before she pulled back, eyes glued to the TV. She was like a child when it came to these sorts of things. Clarke had learnt Lexa only really watched documentaries. She wasn’t one for TV shows or movies, they weren’t real enough. She enjoyed non-fiction. Documentaries on everything and anything.

  


When it hit 6, Lexa got ready, allowing Clarke to do her eyebrows.

  


“Sit still.”

“It hurts!”

  


Lexa’s head was in Clarke’s lap. Clarke’s eyes narrowed as she used steady hands. She plucked a final hair and let out an exaggerated sigh.

  


“You’re ready for work.”

“You didn’t make me look stupid, right?”

“They look exactly the same.”

“What was the point of this then?”

“To shape them without you going and getting them threaded by some fancy eyebrow person.”

“Fine.”

  


Lexa eased up, grabbing her glasses off of the coffee table.

  


“You’ll be at my office by 10, right?”

“Yes, Lexa. I’ll be there on time.”

“You’re not going to be late are you?”

“Go! _You’re_ going to be late!”

“Not without _my_ kiss.”

“Are we really playing this game?”

“Yes.”

“What are you? 12?”

“On a scale of one to ten? Yes.”

  


Lexa pressed a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips and stood, helping her up.

  


“Have fun.”

“Be there by 10. I’m disregarding any excuses.”

“Yes, mother.”

  


Clarke gave her a gentle push out the door and waved her off before stepping back inside her apartment. Lexa insisted she clean before she left, so her living space was spotless. She moved back over to the canvas she’d started on yesterday and got all her things ready, then started painting. The dog was almost finished, the background would come last. He was in the standard pose; standing up straight with his chest puffed out, his two front legs spread equally apart, whereas his back leg, the shorter one, rested against a rock. It was going to be one of her favourite pieces.

  


She continued working, adding new ranges of colour until it hit 9:30. She’d already dressed and packed her bag prior to painting so she could up and leave when necessary. With one final brush stroke, she nodded her head, happy with the progress.

  


“I’ll finish you up later.” She mused to herself as she stood. It might have been stupid, but she enjoyed interacting with her work. It bonded them. It wasn’t just a painting; it was an emotional display of affection towards her passion. She checked her phone, no messages from Lexa. She must have been in her meeting. She headed out with a box of leftover grilled cheese and began her walk.

  


She passed several tall buildings, the beauty of the city had always captured her attention, even if she did miss the country and the batch her family had. She’d have to take Lexa camping sometime.

  


As she arrived, she took her time as she entered the building. She’d only been to Lexa’s work once, but that was before they were together as a couple, so she expected the odd looks as she made her way to the elevator only Lexa was allowed to use. Apparently reporters tried to sneak in the public ones, hoping to catch her. Not that it mattered; Clarke wasn’t bothered by Lexa’s popularity. She was surprised to find a large table replacing Lexa desk and even more surprised to see men and woman alike sitting around it. Lexa at the back, centre of attention.

  


She froze.

  


“Miss. Woods—“

“Hold that thought.” Lexa gave the man a respectful nod before she rose, brushing herself off. She rounded the table, greeting Clarke with a small smile. “This is my girlfriend.” She spoke aloud, causing Clarke to blink. Lexa’s hand rested above Clarke’s waist as she guided her over to the table. Clarke wore a nervous, uneasy smile. The meeting must have run over time.

  


“Clarke, these are investors and co-workers.” Lexa gestured towards the people dressed far too fancy for her liking. “Clarke, again, is my partner. I expect this shouldn’t affect any agreements.” Everyone at the table gave Clarke an easy smile, she tried to return it but found herself unable to pull off anything believable. “We were just going over some changes in the community. Mr. Thompson is an outstanding graphic designer.” Lexa nodded. “Mrs. Stevens is one of the best lawyers around. I trained her myself.”

Clarke shifted, clearing her throat. “Learnt from the best, right?”

“Most certainly.” The woman replied, grinning.

“Here.” Lexa lead Clarke to an empty seat beside her, tucking the chair in once she was seated. She took her own, sliding Clarke a piece of paper.

  


“We believe there aren’t enough positive influences for the younger generation in our community. If we can create a logo that highlights the help children in the system can obtain, it could help those whom are extremely close minded, open their eyes to the possibilities within our region.” Lexa explained as Clarke studied the image. It caught her attention. She didn’t realise Lexa did this on a daily basis. “Mrs. Stevens wants to take on hard cases. Cases where the child is often in an abusive environment. Either they can’t afford health insurance to cover the child’s needs, or they can’t be bothered caring in general.” Lexa paused. “We want to donate money to those who want to get out. Give them a fresh start.” She continued. “Fundraising is an amazing opportunity. We can educate families. Offer adoption options, create youth groups and build new companies.” Clarke finally looked up, everyone around the table nodding. “A lot of the other people here are investors who want to help make this fundraiser a reality. Everyone has importance.” Lexa gave Clarke a small nudge with her elbow. “What do you think of the logo drafts? Do you have any suggestions?”

  


It took Clarke a moment to realise what was happening with all this new information. She looked at the page again and tilted her head. She didn’t feel as if she had any input considering she wasn’t a part of this meeting or Lexa’s company. She didn’t want to say anything degrading.

  


“Clarke’s an artist.” Lexa added with a hint of pride in her tone.

“Lexa—“

“So, Clarke. Anything you would like to add?”

“Uh, Oh—“Clarke had to stop herself, Lexa was obviously trying to show her off and she wasn’t doing her any justice. So, with a deep breath, she began to speak.

  


“I like all the designs, truthfully. The symbolism in the first one is beautiful, but the others lack... vision. I don’t want to put anyone down, as this is just an outside perspective. But... If you maybe took the first and fifth design.” She narrowed her eyes. “ _And_ took the attributes from both and combined them, it could really prove the point you’re trying to get across.” She flashed a small, apologetic smile but to her surprise, a few people started to clap. Had she done something wrong?

  


“Very good, Miss...?”

“Griffin.” Lexa said before Clarke had the chance.

“This is what we’ve been arguing over for the past hour. You’ve got a good eye.” The man who spoke seemed important, so Clarke gave him a respectful nod.

“Like I said, I don’t want to degrade anyone. These are all beyond my creative threshold.”

  


She turned to Lexa, hoping she hadn’t upset her either but there she was, beaming over at Clarke as if she’d just won a Grammy. She crinkled her nose, in which Lexa mimicked.

  


“We will continue this tomorrow.” Lexa stood. Everyone else did the same and bowed before gathering their electronics and leaving. As soon as they were alone, Lexa pulled her in for a soft hug.

  


“Thank you.” She mumbled into her neck. Clarke’s eyebrows pulled together in confusion before she simply kissed her temple.

“What for? I feel like an—“

“You gave input and made me look good. I know it sounds ridiculous, but approval from my co-workers and district managers means a lot. Costia....” Lexa trailed off. Nuzzling in further.

“I brought you lunch.” Clarke recovered, hands running soothing circles over her back.

“Really?”

“Mhm. Then I was thinking we could go the park and get ice cream.”

“.... Really?”

“Why are you so shocked?”

“You’re wife material.” Lexa mused, bending down enough she could cup the back of Clarke’s thighs and pull her legs around her waist. Clarke whined with a laugh. With the newly found height advantage, she held Lexa’s face and kissed her long and soft. Lexa eased her onto the edge of the table and smiled into the kiss.

“Should I expect a ring sometime soon then? A nice, 50,000 dollar ring with lots and lots and _lots_ of diamonds?” Clarke teased. Lexa laughed, her head rested against her collarbone. Clarke stroked her hair, twirling the ends around her fingers.

“Ice cream?” Lexa mumbled into her shirt and rose back up, a goofy grin on her face.

“Yes. Then we can play on the swings and you can scare all the children away with your glare.”

“Claaaarke... I’m not that scary.”

“What, you’re good with kids too?”

  


* * *

 

 

And that she fucking was.

  


“So you’re a business woman?” A little girl questioned. Her best adult face on.

“Yes. Are you?”

“I want to be! My mom’s a lawyer! My dad works as a builder and helps fix people’s showers! I don’t think it’s as cool though.”

“He has a very important role. Who else would fix your shower if your father wasn’t the one to do it?”

“I can see why you’re a business woman. You ask the swerious questions.”

  


Lexa had a group of 3 children surrounding her as she sat on one of the swings. Clarke sat beside her, gazing at the interaction.

  


“That I do. Have you considered asking your mother these kinds of questions if you want to be a business woman as well?”

“Uh... well... not with fancy words like you, but I ask about everything.”

“That’s very wise.” Lexa wore a small smile, obviously not as in her element as before. The little girl leading the group gestured for Lexa to lean in and whispered something into her ear. It wasn’t until Lexa pulled away that she noticed all three of the children giggling.

  


“Yes. I do. Is it obvious?” Lexa pursed her lips.

“Only a littttle bit.”

  


Clarke’s eyebrows pulled together, trying to form an explanation in her head. It was cleared up within seconds as the same little girl came over to her, chest puffed out.

  


“Lexa has a crush on you!”

  


She glanced between the three kids and let herself laugh.

  


“Seriously? How do you know?”

“I asked her. She thinks you’re pretty.”

  


Clarke glanced over at Lexa whom had turned her attention elsewhere. She could see the edge of her cheek bone glowing red, causing her to grin.

  


“Typical. Sends someone else to tell me instead of telling me herself.” She let a grin wash over her face.

“Do you like her back?”

“I haven’t decided yet. Do you think I should?”

  


All three of them hummed out ‘yes’ at the same time. Lexa finally turned; face bright pink as she leaned against the chain of the swing.

  


“Hey, babe?”

“Yes, Clarke?”

“I like you back. Only this once though.”

  


She saw the corners of Lexa’s lips twitch before she turned her head back towards the playground again. She could be shy. This time is was one of the other girls who leaned up and whispered into Clarke’s ear, making her smirk.

  


“Yes. We are. It’s almost been a month.” She lowered her voice, though made sure it was a loud whisper. “She’s been counting down.”

“I have not!” Lexa blurted out, shifting to stand with her arms crossed.

“You so have. You have the day in your reminders so you don’t forget.” Clarke mused. The three kids stepped back as they observed the two of them.

“I wouldn’t forget.”

“So you’re admitting to counting down then?”

“.... Maybe.”

  


Clarke mocked disgust with the youngsters before jumping off the swing and loosely wrapping her arms around Lexa’s neck.

  


“Think she deserves a kiss on the cheek for remembering our anniversary?”

“Oooooh Yes! That’s so romantic!” The same lead girl cooed, causing Lexa to cringe and hide her face. Clarke quickly pulled her face back and pecked her cheek. She hadn’t realised half the parents had swarmed around them until Lexa mumbled a small ‘everyone’s watching’ in her ear.

  


“It was nice meeting you! Make sure you buy her roses!” The girl whose name had been Charlotte called as her mother dragged her away. The other two did the same, though followed close behind. Clarke kept herself wrapped around Lexa’s neck until she found the courage to speak.

  


“I hate you.” She mumbled.

“What did I do?”

“You’re good with children.” Clarke replied with a playful scoff. Lexa adjusted her jacket collar and pressed a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“I treat them the way I would have wanted to be treated.” She hummed and parted, taking Clarke’s hand. “Ice cream?” She mocked the voice Clarke had used earlier and flashed a toothy grin.

“Shut up.” Clarke grumbled and nudged Lexa with her hip.

  


* * *

 

 

“So, Cookie Dough is your favourite?”

“Yes. Is vanilla yours?”

“No, they didn’t have chocolate fudge.” Clarke pouted.

“I can get you chocolate fudge.”

“Lexa, the point of getting ice cream from an ice cream stand is they don’t always have your favourite.” Clarke nudged Lexa’s side.

“Really?”

“Have you never gotten ice cream—“

“Of course I have, Clarke. I just don’t get it very often.”

  


Lexa rested her head against Clarke’s shoulder. Licking at her ice cream as they sat in one of the less crowded areas of the Park. Clarke decided against replying with something smart and focused on her ice cream. It was gone within 5 minutes, leaving Lexa gasping with her half eaten one.

  


“Clarke!”

“I have a big mouth. Let. Me. Live.”

“You know, if I was a male in my mid twenties I could make a penis joke, right?”

“Raven—“

“I do not want to know. Are you cold?”

“Not entirely. Are you?”

“No.”

  


Lexa lifted her hand and used her thumb to wipe the excess substance off of Clarke’s upper lip. Cringing as she wiped it on her thigh.

  


“You’re such a messy eater.” Lexa mused and handed Clarke the rest of her Ice Cream, causing Clarke to mock shock as she took it.

“For me?!”

“If you must.”

  


Clarke devoured what was left of Lexa’s ice cream and made sure nothing was left on her face as she cleaned her hands. Lexa didn’t speak throughout the entire process, though she did smirk occasionally.

  


“4 days.” Lexa hummed as she took Clarke’s hand, toying with her fingers.

“Until...?”

“You forgot?”

“No. I’m having you on. 4 days until we’ve been together for an entire month.” Clarke flashed a genuine smile.

“Would you like to come to an art museum with me?”

“What do you mean?”

“For our anniversary.” Lexa narrowed her eyes, lifting Clarke’s hand. She pressed a gentle kiss to her knuckles and glanced over with a raised eyebrow.

“You want to take me to an art museum?”

“... Is there an issue with that?” Lexa asked as if Clarke had just shoved a knife into her chest. She quickly shook her head and cupped the side of Lexa’s jaw, drawing her over for a peck on the lips.

  


She hadn’t been to an art museum in years. It wasn’t as if she didn’t want to, the money side of things came into it and she couldn’t find enough motivation to go to a place that brought back so many memories. She missed her father, more than anything.

  


“I was expecting a night alone, cuddled up with a movie or something.” She hummed out. It took Lexa awhile to ease but once she had, she nodded with the faintest of blush highlighting her cheeks.

“We can still do that.” Lexa uttered as she rested her chin against Clarke’s shoulder, lips pursed. “I’ll bring popcorn.”

“You really like grilled cheese and popcorn, don’t you?”

“I could live off of it.”

  


* * *

 

 

The next four days went so fast, it was a wonder Clarke hadn’t forgotten the anniversary. To be fair, they’d been dating for a month; they hadn’t been official for as long. Not for Clarke anyway. She’d been called in for an urgent meeting with the school board and conned into working extra hours — which of course meant less time with Lexa. Lexa whom had left chocolate by her bed and a can of soda the night before. She couldn’t stay, she had work and was behind for the first time in her life but made sure she arrived just before bedtime to give Clarke something to devour.

  


It was meant to be their usual gym day; Clarke had lost a total of 10 pounds so obviously she had gotten into the habit of _at least_ trying to get motivated to go with Lexa. But instead of being picked up at 5:30 in the morning, Lexa came in with flowers in hand.

  


“For you.”

“My whole apartment is going to be a living greenhouse.” Clarke mused, leaning up. Her face nuzzled into Lexa’s neck, arms hung loosely around her waist.

“I love plants.” Lexa murmured, nose running along the length of Clarke’s cheek before she tilted her chin up and kissed her. Soft and gentle. The perfect morning kiss. “We aren’t going to the gym.” Lexa quickly stated as she pulled away, regaining her posture. “You’ve been working 12 hour days. I think you deserve a break.” Clarke raised both eyebrows, pulling Lexa into her apartment.

“Says the one who never stops working.”

“I’m used to it.” Lexa’s lips twitched.

“I’ll put these in some water, hold up.”

  


Lexa followed as Clarke gathered another mug. She set the flowers aside, making sure they sat up-right before she turned and pulled herself up onto the counter. Patting her thighs.

  


“So what do you suggest we do?” Lexa wedged herself between Clarke’s legs and tucked her head against her neck.

“Cuddle and watch movies.” Lexa whispered, eyes closing. “I didn’t get any sleep last night. I had a Skype call with one of the ambassadors in England.” Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa’s hair and started to massage her scalp. “So... I would like to have a nap before we start today’s agenda.” Clarke smiled, lips pressed against the top of Lexa’s head. She nodded though didn’t move.

“My poor Lexa.” She whispered. She felt Lexa finally relax and took that as her cue. “How about a massage and then a nap?” She suggested, forehead pressed against her jaw.

“You’d do that for me?”

“Mhm.” She wanted to say she’d do anything. But that was something reserved for another day. As Lexa had said time and time again; she just wanted to be present. In the moment. “Let’s get you to bed. I’ll find some lotion.”

  


Lexa let out a short yawn and drew back. Beginning to dawdle off towards Clarke’s bedroom. Even when Lexa was half asleep she still managed to have that confident sway of her hips. Clarke grinned to herself and began searching for something to use as lotion. It took longer than she would have liked but was happy with the result. Bio Oil.

  


“Lexa!”

“I’m in bed, Clarke.” Lexa mumbled into the pillows, body spread out over the mattress.

“Comfortable?”

“Very.”

  


With a chuckle Clarke straddled the back of Lexa’s thighs. Riding her shirt up until she could see her exposed back muscles. Tense and all scrunched up. If Abby saw this, she’d have a fit. It was stress related obviously, not that it stopped Clarke from frowning.

  


“Lexa, honey?”

“Mmm?”

“When was the last time you slept in your own bed?”

  


She kept her voice gentle as she began to unclip Lexa’s bra. She stripped her upper abdomen of all clothing and awaited an answer that she didn’t think she’d get.

  


“3 weeks ago.” Lexa finally breathed the words out. Clarke blinked a few times and shifted to lay flat against her back, lips pressed against the back of her shoulder.

“Why haven’t you been sleeping in your bed?”

“I— it’s complicated.”

“You can tell me.”

“I can’t sleep without you and I can’t sleep without this nagging feeling that I’m betraying Costia. It was our bed and it just doesn’t—“

“Hey, Hey. Lexa.”

  


Clarke pressed her palms against the flat of her back and began to coax them upwards. Thumbs kneading out all the tight muscles.

  


“You know you can come and stay with me if you’re not feeling comfortable at home, right?”

  


She placed another kiss against Lexa’s neck. Thumbs working around her sides. She tried not to press too hard knowing how ticklish Lexa was.

  


“I don’t want to invade your privacy.”

“I have a spare room you can claim on the days you can’t sleep at home.” She began. She paused in her movements and leaned over Lexa’s body, opening her side dresser.

“What are you doing?”

“Here.”

  


Clarke pulled out a green key. Slowly sliding it under Lexa’s fingers.

  


“Happy one month anniversary. I need to start locking my door at night again— which means you’ll need a key. I was going to say for ‘emergencies’ only but... Lexa, if you haven’t been sleeping, just come in at whatever time and cuddle in with me or flop on the spare bed, okay?”

  


She noticed Lexa’s shoulders relax for a split second before she was tensing again. To be fair, it was only a month. She’d planned on giving her spare apartment key to Lexa a little further on in their relationship but again, if Lexa hadn’t been sleeping, she was willing to sacrifice.

  


“Clarke...” Lexa trailed off, fingers curling around the metal. Clarke tried to ignore the urgency in her voice. She began pressing her thumbs against the back of her shoulder blades, slowly rotating around the muscles in serious need of attention. “You haven’t even been to my place yet.” Lexa’s voice had softened considerably, cheek pressed into the pillow as she greeted Clarke’s movements.

“Don’t need too.” Clarke hummed, continuing her work.

“Do you want too?” It was barely a whisper. Clarke paused, eyebrows pulling together. Of course she did, Lexa hadn’t invited her around and figured with Lexa’s constant anxiety on the Costia subject, she didn’t need to push.

“Yes.” She moved to lay flat against Lexa’s bare back again, fingertips tracing the sides of her biceps. “I didn’t want to invade your privacy.” She added, fighting back a smile. Lexa did have a point with privacy. She finally curled her hand over top of her girlfriends and placed a kiss just behind her ear.

“Can I bring you home tonight?”

“Are you trying to get in my pants?” Clarke hummed with a playful grin.

“No.” Lexa replied back, shifting in her spot. “Maybe.” She added as she glanced back for a moment. “Don’t make rich jokes about my living situation.” She quickly stated, eyes falling shut.

“But that takes the fun out of it!”

“You’re only allowed to make 3 rich jokes in total.”

“3 as in 30 or 3 as in 300?” Clarke fought back her grin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Lexa had asked if Clarke wanted to go to an art museum, she’d expected other people to be there. Lexa had shut down an entire art museum for her own personal use. She knew she was wealthy, but not this wealthy. She blinked at the emptiness of the building and held onto Lexa for support. She could feel everything coming back.

The night her dad had taken her to an art museum much like this one. He’d spent the past month insisting his condition wouldn’t worsen if he went out, convincing Clarke is was okay. That he wanted to take his favourite (and only) child out for the night. Celebration. She’d passed her finals despite being held back a year to look after him and help her mother. Clarke exhaled long and slow, eventually telling herself it was okay.

 

“Is this too much?” Lexa asked, causing her to tremble. She gripped onto Lexa’s hand despite her voice echoing all around them and wet her lower lip with her tongue. Another attempt to hold it together.

“My dad.” She choked out. Unable to hold back the desperation in her voice. “He took me to one of these.” Lexa’s arms came to hold her up right. “With people around us, though.” She added, trying to let some humour ease her mood.

“I’m sorry, I wanted to make tonight about the both of us. Less room for photographers.”

“People actually do that with you? It isn’t just a joke?”

“No. I have a wiki dedicated to me with over 600 hundred thousand followers adding to it on the daily.” Lexa tried to hide the annoyance in her tone, but it was obvious she didn’t like the attention.

“Do you read what they say?” Clarke breathed out, leaning back against Lexa’s chest. The subject change was welcomed. She didn’t feel like crying.

“I used too. Not anymore. I get emails come through as well. Interviews and photo shoots. I only agreed to the one because I thought being healthy was a good thing to promote.” Lexa explained and slid her phone out of her pocket, she held it in front of the both of them and put in her passcode. Clarke bit back a smile; it was her name with several numbers at the end. “See?” She muttered, peeking over Clarke’s shoulder. She opened up an email and read it aloud, causing Clarke to cringe at the use of formal words. “I had Woman’s Health come back to me a few months ago asking for another shoot. I had to decline. I was headed to England to meet with the queen.”

 

Clarke jutted out her lower lip in thought and then turned. “You’ve meet the queen? What for?” She blinked again, eyebrows raised in confusion.

“Bellamy. He—“

“Was given a fancy metal. I remember. I didn’t know you were there? He never once mentioned you.” Clarke couldn’t wipe the frown off of her face.

“I asked him to keep our friendship on the down low. If word got out we spent time together people might have started to suggest a sexual relationship or worse.” Lexa pressed a quick kiss to the corner of Clarke’s jaw. “They could have said I was straight.” She mocked disgust before breaking out in a small smile. Clarke burst out in a short laugh, quickly hiding her face against Lexa’s shoulder.

“Are you openly out as a lesbian in the community?”

“Yes.”

“Did you get any backlash?”

“Yes. I was taught at a young age not to take any of it aboard. Before mother and father passed away.”

 

So much for the change of subject.

 

“What else did they teach you?” She asked, voice soft.

“A lot, they thought love was money so I was thrown into anything and everything. Piano, guitar, drums. Spanish, French, Japanese. Private education. I was meant to be the definition of perfect. They only had me so I could take over... _this_.” Lexa circled Clarke’s stomach. Chin on her shoulder. “I was 16 when I got the call. The plane crashed and the bodies were never recovered. I had to bury 2 empty caskets.” Lexa’s tone had changed considerably. She only mentioned her parents when it came to business. This was different. She was opening up. “Costia’s family took care of me. I got everything; The money, the cars, the houses. I only have 4 other living relatives. Indra and Gustus offered something Costia couldn’t. Real family.” Clarke could feel her chest tighten. “I left high school at 17 so I could study law and economics. At 18 I’d taken over the company. I was still studying at the time so Titus did all the hard work. He taught me everything. When I turned 20 I took over full time.” Lexa had so many secrets. How did she live with all of this? Clarke snaked her fingers up the back of Lexa’s neck and placed a reassuring kiss to her shoulder. “I was in the system for 6 months. Before Gustus found out.” Lexa blurted out. “He pulled me out so fast. Costia had no idea I was staying with strangers until Indra told her parents. Then they took over. I was with Costia 2 nights a week to help her study.” Clarke blinked back the tears that so desperately wanted to spill out.

“Just study?” She whispered with a watery huff.

“No.” Lexa pulled her head back, hands now rested on her upper back. Her lips tugged into the briefest of smiles. “Most of the time we did nothing. It was just nice to be held at night time. I have two cousins. Anya and Aden. Anya’s slightly older than me. Aden’s just turned 15.” She leaned her forehead against Clarkes. “Me and Costia moved out on my 21st birthday. We argued over these two apartments. She wouldn’t let me buy the house straight up. I didn’t know why until we moved in fully. She needed to feel like she was contributing. I was still far too young to understand these minor details. We argued over the bills for weeks until I gave up and let her do them. It was a mistake. Everything was in her name. When she passed away I had to go to court and prove we were in a marriage like relationship, living in the same home. I won, obviously. Now that the apartment is in my name it’s like... Something’s not right. I haven’t been sleeping well since her death. The past month’s been hard. I suppose it’s probably because I still expect her to be there when I walk in the door.” Clarke understood. She’d never lived with anyone she’d dated. She refused to move in with Finn and declined Bellamy’s offer when she was late on rent. Home was home.

 

She also understood expecting someone gone to just be at home. It felt as if her father would be in his chair, reading a book as she went to visit her mother; but no. He was gone.

 

“Thank you.” She muttered, quietly. She was thankful for a lot of things, specially the way Lexa gave her an insight into her life.

“What for?” Lexa whispered back, frowning slightly.

“Telling me the truth.” She stated, quick to press a kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth and duck her head back into her neck. This was meant to be a nice outing but here she was, unable to truly contemplate the true meaning of sadness. Was it the void in your chest, eating away at every emotional, making you feel empty? Or was it losing someone, draining you of every natural resource? She felt the tears building in the corners of her eyes again, unable to hold them back anymore. Once the first two spilled over her cheeks, there was no going back.

“Clarke? Clarke? Hey, no—I should be the one crying, not you.” Her posture quickly changed, hands stroking the sides of Clarke’s face as she dragged her back to reality. “If you’re crying at that, you’ll have fun when I start talking about the rest of my past life.” Clarke saw how visibly hard it was for Lexa to speak so shook her head, sniffling as she wore an emotional smile.

“We’re meant to be looking at art.” Lexa’s thumbs had started to wipe her tear stained cheeks.

“You are art.” Lexa murmured wearing a small smile.

“Don’t starting doing _the thing_.” Clarke mused back, blinking away the first wave of tears. Though they’d probably be making an appearance later in the night.

“I still don’t understand the meaning behind _the_ _thing_ , Clarke.” Lexa’s forehead crinkled as she pursed her lips.

“ _The thing_ you do when you’re trying to be cute and romantic, or soft and gentle, or hot and sensual.”

“That makes no sense.”

“Yes it does! It’s like _the mood._ ” Clarke gave Lexa a small nudge, chewing on the inside of her cheek.

“Oh! I get it now! Wait—Clarke; That’s hardly fair. You don’t give off any warnings when you do ‘the thing’.” Lexa rewrapped herself around Clarke, squeezing her sides before she parted and took her hand, leading her further into the museum.

 

“I don’t do _the thing_ , Lexa.” She corrected before forcing them both to stop. Eye’s capturing an art piece. It wasn’t like most modern art works she’d seen; this was different.

“Salvador Dalì, The Persistence of Memory.” Lexa explained.

“I don’t get it. But I do at the same time.” Clarke exhaled, tilting her head. “Those are melting clocks, right?”

“Time is losing power. Time is almost a currency in the modern world, Clarke. In Dali’s dream world, time has no meaning. Well, that’s only my perception. He uses sarcasm for a darker silver lining.” Lexa carried on. “If I’m being honest... Time is more important than money. No amount of money can buy you more time on this earth.”

 

Clarke could understand this. Time was so powerful. That’s probably why she felt as if she had known Lexa before; Maybe in another life, in another universe, they’d meet and time had separated them. Maybe time was all they needed to find each other again.

 

But that was impossible.

 

“Do you think we’ll ever be able to crack time travel?”

“No. You see, Clarke, time cannot be replaced. You cannot change time for a different outcome. You would mess with the entire spectrum. You’d essentially create a black hole and have every piece of atomic information stored away until said black hole transforms into black matter. Separating universes further.” Clarke turned to look at Lexa in shock. Lips slightly parted, eyes narrowed. Lexa had more knowledge than any of her friends. She knew more on some random topic than Clarke did on grammar. To be fair, she hated English. “But then again, there are always loopholes. We might be able to view the past without changing anything. Like magic.” Lexa’s lips curled. “I hope I’m not around for such a discovery. It would divide nations. Someone would want to use its power for the wrong reasons.”

“What do you mean?” Clarke could listen for hours.

“Someone might want to change world war one. That would mean we might not even exist. They would be killing themselves.” Lexa turned her attention back to Clarke, shrugging. “I would like to travel to another planet, though. See how the human body adapts to its environment. Would we grow more hair? Loose parts of our body’s? How would evolution work to make surviving comfortable?”

 

“Maybe life should be about more than just surviving.” Clarke replied with a small grin. “It’s not surviving if you’re comfortable. That would be thriving, wouldn’t it?”

“That is correct in some cases. You see; Some people may seem to be thriving but often have mental battles in which cause them to change their point of view. They believe they are only surviving.” Clarke studied Lexa’s face. Was she suggesting something?

“Are you only surviving?” Clarke spoke without thinking it through. She was going to correct herself when Lexa shook her head.

“I was. Until I meet you.”

 

There was something about Lexa’s tone that caught her off guard. The tug in her chest returned. The tears that had previously spilled threatened to bubble up again. This must have been what her mother meant when you meet someone special. Someone like her father in which she loved. Clarke wouldn’t call it love, she had far too much to learn, but she understood her mother’s lecturing. Lexa always seemed to turn everything around and make Clarke feel as if she was validated. Lexa made her feel important. She blinked back the tears again, only allowing a moment of weakness before cupping Lexa’s face and pressing an open mouthed kiss to her lips. It was a few seconds before she parted, trembling.

 

“What was that for?” Lexa panted, breathless.

“Doing _the thing_.” Clarke managed to choke out.

“Come.” Lexa whispered, tugging Clarke towards an artwork showcased on one of the big walls. She allowed Clarke to look at the painting before smiling to herself. “Pablo Picasso, Les Demoiselles d'Avignon.” Lexa spoke the words so fluently. “These are prostitutes.” She watched Clarke’s expression change but held her smile. “None of them are in feminine stances. According to Picasso, the masks and the painting overall was there to ‘liberate an utterly original artistic style of compelling, even savage forces.’ I think it’s empowering. 1907 wasn’t a very positive time period.” Clarke looked back to the painting with a new vision. She enjoyed learning new things and loved learning about art.

“Wow.” She breathed. Lexa linked their pinkies together and nodded, still eyeing the art work.

“I notice something new every time I see this. You can never view art too many times.” She voiced her thoughts quietly.

 

They continued onwards, Lexa giving several speeches on each piece. She also admitted to doing some homework prior to coming to the museum as she didn’t know everything. Clarke admired her effort. She’d never be able to memorise as much as Lexa had.

 

“Clarke?”

“Sorry, yes. I’m listening—“

“You’re bored?”

“Lexa, honey. I’ve been up since 5:30 this morning. I’m not bored, I’m tired— overwhelmed. How do you store all this information in your head?”

“I don’t actually know...”

“It’s raining.” She stated and gave Lexa’s hand a squeeze.

“I suppose it is.”

“Tell me about this one.”

“That one? Oh— I... haven’t seen that one before. It must have been put up just before we got here.” Lexa tried to hide the excitement in her tone but failed. Clarke clicked a moment afterwards and pushed past her girlfriend, gasping at the painting in front of her. She’d sworn she’d seen it before and she had. She _had_ painted it. The painting of Lexa on their first date.

“You did not.”

“I did.” Lexa mused to herself.

“You can stand there looking all smug but this is a painting of _you_ in a _local_ art museum. You’re—“:

“About to get more attention than necessary? Probably. You can’t tell it’s me unless you look extra close. Even then, this is your artwork Clarke. You deserve recognition.  You stayed up all night doing this.” She came up behind Clarke, resting her hands on her shoulders.

“What if people don’t like it? Did you state I painted it? Did you give me a fake name like back in the old days?”

“Clarke—“

“What if my mom sees it and asks how it got in here? She doesn’t know I’m dating you yet—Well she knows but she doesn’t know who I’m dating. What if someone—“

“Clarke.” Lexa gave her shoulders a squeeze, amusement evident in her tone. “If I had parents to introduce you too, I would.” She squeezed again. “Breathe.” She repositioned a hand on her stomach, the other taking hers. Clarke began to slowly ease, breathing calming after several minutes of coaxing. “I do hope I get to meet your mother some day, Clarke. But even then, your painting has been sold.”

“Who the f—“

“Me, Clarke. It’s going in my living room.”

“You’re so vain. What if we break up and you have to burn it?”

“Do not mention breaking up while we are on a date, Clarke.”

“... Sorry.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Lexa! It’s raining!”

“I know it is. We’re _standing_ in it.” Lexa huffed.

“Want to be really cliché?” Clarke rushed out.

“You want to kiss in the rain.” Lexa mumbled.

“Yes.” Clarke nodded.

“I’m not doing this.” Lexa groaned.

“Yes _you_ are.”

“No I _am_ not.”

“Do you want to see me naked tonight?”

_“I most certainly am.”_

“Much better. Here. Now.”

“I’m standing right in front of you.”

“No, here.” Clarke tapped her lips. With a scoff Lexa pecked a kiss to her nose.

“Sorry, where?” Lexa hummed.

“Lexa Wo—“ She was cut off with a proper kiss. A passionate one at that. With her clothes wet and hair glued to her skull, she slipped her arms around Lexa’s neck and returned it. It lasted longer than it should have because before she had any real understanding of where she was, Lexa pushed her against the side of her car, lips beginning to roam along the underside of her chin. Part of her wished she’d worn a dress, the other part glad. She tugged Lexa’s head back up and shook her head with a lopsided grin. “Save it for later. You’ve still got to take me back to your place.” Lexa returned the grin with one of her reserved ‘Clarke’ smiles, head nodding. She pecked her lips and opened the passenger door, allowing Clarke to slip into it before she got into her own. The drive back was full of tension. Lexa’s breathing still harsh as she tried to settle down and drive.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
“Lexa… You live here?” Clarke spoke as she stepped into Lexa’s apartment. It was _massive._

“Yes.” Lexa’s voice was uneasy. “This is why I was nervous.” She added, stripping herself of the jacket she wore. Both of them were dripping wet, creating puddles on Lexa’s wooden floors.   
“No, I don’t mean it like that. I mean it like… This place is so big. Even for you.” Clarke drunk in the site. White washed walls with grey accents, modern shaped artworks lining the shelves filled with all sorts of books. She could spy a large flat screen TV in the living room down the hall. Much larger than her own.   
“Me and Costia spoke of children. It was going to be a family home. 4 bedrooms.” Lexa rushed the words out with a sharp exhale. Clarke turned, eyebrows pulled.   
“You wanted children?”

Lexa turned, gesturing towards the zip of her dress. Clarke slowly unzipped it and pushed her shoulder straps off — more like peel — before letting Lexa do the rest. “I’ve talked about it briefly. It’s complicated. It was more on Costia’s behalf. She wanted children and wanted to have children with me.” She let the dress fall to the ground, leaving her in her undergarments. Clarke did remember Lexa mentioning it. It was when Lexa proposed they take it slow. Slow that consisted of a lot of pick-up lines.   
“You felt pressured.” Clarke breathed out.   
“It was very one sided.” Lexa twirled her finger. Clarke turned, allowing Lexa to undress her. “I could never carry.” She began again as she rolled off Clarke’s dress shirt. “I could, but I wouldn’t be able to have a natural birth. My hips aren’t wide enough.” She explained, allowing Clarke to remove her bottom layer herself. “I wasn’t ready to be a parent.”   
“How old were you when you guys started to talk about it? If you don’t mind me asking?”   
“Highschool.”   
“Jesus, really?”   
“We joked about it. I was 23 when she started to mention it more often. She was two years older than me. She didn’t want to be in her 30s without a baby. I liked the idea of children but it scared me to death.” Lexa nodded her head towards the hall and started walking. Clarke was going to pick up the pile of clothes they’d both left when Lexa shook her head and insisted they shower first. The bathroom she entered was abnormally large. White titles covering the walls.   
“My mom always nags me about having children. Keeps saying my body clock is ticking. I know it’s a joke, but she always seems rather serious.” Clarke tried to turn the subject around, searching for something to look at other than Lexa’s back as she began to run the shower.   
“My mother did that, too. I was young when she mused about it. She seemed rather serious as well.” Lexa began to strip until she was completely naked, only looking at Clarke once she realised Clarke hadn’t done the same. “You observing?” She asked with the faintest of smirks. Clarke swallowed back a laugh and nodded her head.   
“Possibly.” She struggled with her bra, but with the help of Lexa’s skilled fingers it was only a matter of time before Clarke was wrapped around Lexa in the shower. Head rested against her shoulder.   
  
“Clarke?”   
“Mmm?”   
“You haven’t made any rich jokes.”   
  
Clarke grinned and tilted her head up, shrugging her shoulders.   
  
“You have a custom sized bed, don’t you?”   
“... I spoke too soon.”   
  
She felt Lexa’s lips against her forehead and leaned further into her body. Soaking up all the warmth as the water washed away their previous mood.   
  
“I saw another bathroom. Was that one Costia’s?”   
“Yes.”   
  
Clarke left it that. Lexa had opened up more than she had expected. She didn’t want to push her luck. They stayed in the shower for what seemed like hours — which also felt ironic considering they’d just been talking about time and art earlier on. Time was always going to be an issue with Lexa. No amount of time would fill that void in her chest. As soon as Lexa was gone it often returned and she felt alone. Not alone as in the only person in the room, but alone in the sense she didn’t want to be left by herself. Because by herself her thoughts could drown her in her own self-petty.   
  
“Thank you.” Clarke drew herself out of the hole she had gotten herself into.   
“What for?” Lexa replied in a soft whisper.   
“Being here.” Clarke replied. She wanted to thank Lexa for more than just being with her but couldn’t find the right words. So settled with something simple, hoping Lexa would catch on.   
“I don’t intend on going anywhere.”   
“I hope so. You have my apartment key. Can’t really afford to change my locks if we break up and you try to rob me.”   
“Do you ever talk about anything other than us breaking up?” Lexa mused, tilting Clarke’s chin up with her middle finger.   
“I talk about our sex life with Rav--”   
“Don’t ruin the moment, Clarke.”   
“Sorry.”   


With that, Lexa left a gentle kiss on Clarke's lips.   
  


 

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up to an empty bed. It was Lexa’s bed, her overly large bed for one singular person. Even two. It could fit at least 4 people comfortably. Lexa promised a tour of her house in the morning. Not that Lexa was anywhere to be seen. Clarke slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes. Lexa gave her a shirt and some underwear to sleep in for the night, insisting she keep warm in case she got sick. After she’d stretched and yawned a few dozen times, she slowly began to walk down the large hallway in search of her girlfriend. She spotted her on her couch, laptop warming her lap.  


“You didn’t stay for morning cuddles.” Clarke muffled out with another yawn. Lexa looked up from her screen and sent her an apologetic smile.

“I got a call around 4 am. I’m surprised you didn’t wake up. I’ve been writing my report ever since.” She set aside her device and tapped her lap. Clarke dragged herself over to Lexa and straddled her thighs, head buried against her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Lexa whispered, hands stroking her back. Clarke nodded her head, arms loosely sling over the edge of the couch on either side of Lexa’s head. “You’re abnormally quiet, babe,” Lexa added in a coo like voice. Clarke’s lips curled as she turned her head, resting her other cheek against the dip in Lexa’s neck.

“I’m half asleep.” She murmured, dropping one hand to the side of Lexa’s face, fingers running over every feature.

“I can see that. Did you not sleep well?” Lexa tilted Clarke’s chin up, her own fingers curling around the wandering ones now rested on her chin.

“I did until I woke up without my little spoon.” Clarke mumbled with the start of a grin.

“Are you suggesting I’m always the little spoon?” Lexa booped Clarke’s nose, lips pursed.

“You enjoy it more than you probably should. 9 out of 10 times you’ll bottom out as well.” Clarke broke out into a full grin.

“I do _not._ ” Lexa huffed playfully.

“ _Yes_ you do.” Clarke curled her fingers into Lexa’s hair and pulled her in. Pecking her upper lip before she descended and began to press them all over Lexa’s face.

“No! that one time I fu—“

“ _That one time_.” Clarke mocked, lips chasing Lexa’s.

“Clarke! You’re acting like a child.”

“ _Clarke!”_ She continued to mock.

“Clarke Griffin, do you want to be exposed to the world? Shell I tell everyone my girlfriend is a total nerd and still sleeps with her teddy bears?”

 

Clarke burst out laughing, head tilted back as she attempted to breathe.

 

“Lex— Honey—you’re so innocent— you have my nudes saved on your phone and all you want to do is expose the fact I still have stuffed animals in my bedroom?”

“You have my nudes. I wouldn’t want you to expose them in return. It’s a smart tactic.”

“I see.” Clarke went back to her original position, cheek pressed against Lexa’s shoulder. “What’s the report about?” She offered as she yawned.   
“The fundraiser,” Lexa replied and muzzled into Clarke’s hair.   
“Do you need any help?”   
“You’re helping by being here.”   
“Such a sap. No, seriously, what can I do?” After a moment’s thought, she rolled into the sofa, still curled into Lexa’s body for warmth.   
“Nothing as such. The fundraiser is going to be held in the centre of town.”   
“The centre of New York?”   
“Yes, Clarke, that is where we live.”   
“Stooop, I’m trying.”

 

Clarke hid her face into Lexa’s armpit, edging one thigh over her knee as she curled in further. If possible.   
  
“Would you like to go back to bed?”   
“Not without you. Plus, you promised a tour.”   
“Ah, yes. Can I finish up quickly first?”   
“I suppose.” She mocked the tone Lexa usually wore when speaking the two words.   
“Mockery is the product of a wea--”   
“Lexa.”   
“Sorry, yes, okay. I’m going to need you to move your leg.”   
“Do I get a please?”   
“Clarke, can you _please_ move your leg so I can finish off my report?”   
“Much better.”   
  
After a few minor re-adjustments, Clarke had positioned her head against Lexa’s bicep and was playing on her phone. Flicking through Lexa’s emails as she picked out the important ones as directed by Lexa herself.   
  
“Women's Health wants to do an interview again.”   
“What did they say?”   
Clarke cleared her throat before reading aloud. “Dear Miss. Alexandria Woods-- Wait! Lexa!”   
“What?”   
“You never told me your full name was Alexandria!”   
“The topic never arose, Clarke. I don’t see an issue?”   
“What if I told you my name was really Clare but I went by Clarke because it was a nickname?”   
“That makes no sense.”   
“Your sex privileges have just been taken away.”   
“How is that fair? You’ll be the one--”   
“No! I’m not caving! You’re sleeping on the couch.”   
  
Clarke’s tone was laced with humour, though she was partly seriously. _Partly._

 

“Just read the email out, please.”  
“We’re not finished with this.”   
“Clarke--”   
“Dear Miss. Alexandria Woods, we have been informed you have blossomed into a new relationship. We would be honoured to do an article about both you and your partner, if you’d be willing. We wouldn’t want to upset one of our nation's icons, so in honour of this new relationship, we would also love to do another photoshoot. Highlighting your best--”   
“They want us to do a photoshoot?” Lexa glanced down at her phone in Clarke’s hands, eyes narrowed. “Email them back with a no thank you, but make it formal.”   
“You could just tell them you’d do it alone?”   
“That’s not what they want.”   
“But if you want to do it, you should.”   


Lexa’s jaw tensed, eyes never once leaving the phone screen. She felt as if she’d done something wrong and just as she was about to type out a reply, Lexa took her phone back and locked it. Again, Clarke was going to speak and do something when Lexa stood up and marched off. Dramatic? Yes, uncalled for? Yes. Clarke sat on the couch with parted lips, eyes wide. What exactly had she done that was so wrong? Lexa wasn’t usually so tense or the one to anger easily.   
  
“Clarke!” She heard her name and considered not moving. Though the urgency in Lexa’s voice suggested something else.   
“What’s going on?” She called back, Lexa’s house basically a maze.   
“I made a phone call. We’re both doing it.”   
“Excuse me? What’s gotten into you?” Clarke spoke when she found Lexa in her bedroom.   
“I want to do it.”   
“I don’t understand?”   
“I’ve been patient.”   
“Lexa--”   
“I’m having you on.” Lexa’s face went from tense to suddenly relaxed, a small smirk covering her lips. “I wanted to make you think I was--”   
“Alexandria!”   
“I thought my name was Susan?”   
  
Clarke tackled Lexa onto her bed, pinning her down as she tried to hide her frustration. Arguing was one thing, arguing after yesterday was another.   
  
“You’ve lost cuddling privileges too. Actually, no. You’ve lost the right to touch me in general.”   
“Would you change your mind if I gave you a tour?”   
“.... I’m listening.”   


 

* * *

  
  
  
  
  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.S: Lexa is a dork :')


	4. Mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! I know this is long overdue, my muse has been playing games with me.
> 
> Lots of fluff and smut this chapter. So enjoy!
> 
> We venture into Lexa's POV later in the chapter, so stay tuned.

  
Chapter Four; Mom.

 

 

  
“Clarke?”  
“I’m here.”   
“What are you doing?”  
“Keep the blindfold on, please. It’ll be worth it.”   
  
There’s a long pause as Clarke looks at herself in the mirror. The red, lacy corset outlining each curve. She almost looks away, but then realises how much weight she’s lost. It’s noticeable now, Bellamy made up for the date he’d missed and brought her flowers (Lexa had advised him of which ones, of course. Bellamy was her friend as much as he was hers) along with an ‘I’m sorry‘ card. The first thing he said was ‘you’ve lost weight!’ Only to follow it up with ‘you’re not gonna be as cuddly anymore’. Despite the fact Clarke was never truly over weight, it made her feel a little proud of the progress she’d made. She could finally fit in size 14 jeans and a size medium shirt.   
  
Back to the point.  
  
“You can do this.” She whispered to herself with a nod and walked into her bedroom were Lexa was seated on ‘their’ bed, as she often called it. “Aw, babe, you look adorable.” She cooed, hands-on Lexa’s knees as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her pouty lips.  
“Cl— you’re here.” Lexa murmured, voice soft.  
“I was only in the bathroom. For this to work you need to keep the blindfold on though, okay?”   
“Okay.” Lexa gave a short nod and soon enough, Clarke was kissing her again. It was harder, more forceful as she parted her lips. Lexa’s hands rose but Clarke quickly swotted them away.   
“No touching.” She hummed, pulling away.   
“That’s hardly fair—“  
“Do you want me to stop?”  
“... no.”   
“Be good for me then.”   
  
She parted Lexa’s legs and eased her hands up her inner thighs, stopping to give her crotch a smooth rub. Lexa’s breathing hitched, causing Clarke to grin. Slowly, she lifted herself up and straddled her girlfriends lap, giving a small grind.  
  
“Clarke—“  
“Shh.” Clarke hushed before capturing her lips again, both hands coming up to cup her face before lowering down and palming Lexa’s breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt. Lexa’s moans were muffled as Clarke slipped her tongue passed her lower lip, massaging Lexa’s with a smirk. It was heating up quickly, Lexa’s body arching into Clarke’s with her hands on the bed, gripping the sheets.   
“You don’t usually comply for this long.” Clarke breathed as she broke the kiss. Lexa chased her lips blindly before swallowing hard. Clarke took her hands and guided them to her hips, letting her feel for a moment before coaxing them over her stomach and up to her breasts. Lexa’s lips curled, causing Clarke to roll her eyes. She gave Lexa another minute or so before pressing her hands back to the bed. She ground her hips down slow, body rolling with each movement. Lexa’s breathing was laboured, a sudden whimper escaping.   
“I bet you’re soaked.” Clarke whispered against her lips, only just brushing their mouths together. “Swollen and—“  
“Clarke, please.”   
“Don’t you want to hear what I have to say?”  
“I’m a fucking mess, Clarke.” Lexa hissed in return, eyebrows pulled together.   
“So you wouldn’t mind if I had a feel then?” Before Lexa could reply, Clarke pushed her flat on her back and slid her hand past the waistband of her sweatpants, a small (totally not planned) gasp sounding from her throat. “Baby...”   
“I told—“  
“Maybe I should let you suffer. Pleasure myself instead.”   
“Stop teasing me, I can’t even see you—“  
“Oh? Do you want to see what I’ve put on specially for you?” With one hard kiss, Clarke slipped her free hand up and tugged the blindfold off of Lexa’s head. She sat herself up and tried to put as much confidence in herself as possible. That didn’t mean her heart wasn’t pounding. Lexa’s eyes went wide, lips parted as she breathed out long and slow. “Like what you see?” Her lips pursed, eyebrows raised as she pressed her hands against Lexa’s stomach, slowly riding her shirt up.   
“Baby— you’re stunning—“  
“Do you want to have a feel?”   
“Please?”   
  
Unable to deny Lexa any longer, she slowly took her hands and placed them into her hips (just as she had before) and eased them around to her ass. She allowed Lexa to take over as she rolled her hips down again. “I think I like your confidence.” Lexa managed the words out in a raspy voice. Clarke forced a smirk, though it softened into a smile as she bent down and pressed a light kiss to Lexa’s cheek.   
“I’m trying.” She whispered before pressing a series of wet kisses down Lexa’s jaw, stopping at her ear. “This corset is crotchless.” Lexa choked on her swallow, hands suddenly eager to roam her entire body.   
“God, Clarke, you have no idea what you’re doing to me.”   
“Have you soaked through your underwear already?”   
“Clarke—“   
“Use your words.” With that, Clarke sat up with a genuine smile, placing a reassuring kiss to Lexa’s mouth.   
“I-I’m soaked.” Lexa breathed out. Clarke nuzzled her nose along her cheek, stopping to grind herself down again. She’d be lying if she herself wasn’t worked up. “A-are you, love?” Trust Lexa to make a lap dance all sappy.   
“Lexa, honey, you don’t need to go all soft on me. Call me babygirl or something suggestive.” She let out a small laugh, coming back up to press her forehead against Lexa’s.   
“But that’s hard. It feels weird.”   
“So if I said...” Clarke felt herself smiling, one of which Lexa returned when she leaned up to kiss her. “I really want to feel your fingers buried deep inside of me—“   
  
She was cut short when a loud knock echoed throughout the house. Fuck. Lexa stilled instantly. Clarke shot up, glancing over her shoulder. The door was closed, she still had a few seconds to ready herself.   
  
“Clarke! It’s your mother! Don’t make me use the spare key you gave me!”   
  
What could make this situation any worse? Oh, the fact she was flushed red, chest heaving. Also the fact she was wearing a crotchless corset.  
  
And it was her fucking mother.   
  
She jolted off of the bed and grabbed her robe, thankful she’d left it in her room instead of the bathroom.   
  
“Clarke! I’m coming in!”   
  
“Fuck fuck— Oh shit— Lexa, baby? Grab one of my hoodies and pull it on. I may have—“   
  
There were footsteps. She quickly tied the robe around her waist and opened the door, countering her mother as she stepped into the kitchen.  
  
“Honey! Oh my! You’ve lost— wait, Clarke? Why are you flustered? Are you sick?”   
“No—“   
“Who’s this woman behind you?”  
  
Fuck.   
  
“Oh— uh, uhm...”   
“Lexa. Clarke’s partner.” Oh thank fuck for Lexa and her actual use of words.  
“Partner? Clarke? You never told me you were dating anyone?”   
“I’ve been really busy with the school board. My schedules been crazy. I was getting around to it I just—“   
“Why are you both flustered? Did I walk in on something?”   
  
Fuck, Clarke, think.   
  
“We were doing yoga. Couples yoga.”   
“Couples yoga? How long have you been dating? That doesn’t explain your hair—“  
“Mrs. Griffin, I apologise for Clarke’s behaviour. She’s rather grumpy when it comes to.... any form of exercise. And it’s almost been 3 months, I also apologise for not introducing myself earlier. As your daughter said, our schedules have been rather busy.”   
  
Abby blinked at that.   
  
“3 months?”   
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“What do you do for a living? Are you supporting Clark—“   
“Mom!”   
“No, Clarke, it’s alright.” Damn Lexa and her humbleness. “I own my own company. I have tried to offer my services to your daughter, but she has subtly declined. I respect her wishes, as I do yours. I understand if—“   
“Wait, you own your own company?”   
“Yes, ma’am.”   
“And you’re dating my daughter?”   
“It’s a rather serious relationship, yes.”   
“And you tolerate Clarke’s mess of a house?” Clarke was about to reply when Lexa laughed; head shaking.   
“Yes, ma’am. I do help her clean, though. She likes to vacuum and I enjoy doing the dishes. We make a great team. Clarke and I where going to go out for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?”   
  
Wow.   
  
“That’s... rather kind of you to offer. I would love too?” Abby swallowed before sighing “I’m sorry if I came off rude, it’s been awhile since Clarke’s dated someone... polite. You’re not trying to get in her pants are you? I’m a doct—“   
  
How did Lexa keep her cool? There was another laugh before she came up behind Clarke; arms wrapped respectfully around her waist.   
  
“No, ma’am. I adore and respect your daughter as much as I respect everyone else. I don’t do anything without personal consent. I heard you were a doctor? What do you specialise in?”  
  
Clarke found herself growing red again. Lexa was trying to converse with her mother. Right after a failed attempt at a lap dance.   
  
“Oh— uh— sorry..” a pause. “I have a passion for piecing people back together, you could say. I work in the ER, but I’m an all rounded doctor. I do almost everything.”   
  
Lexa gave her full attention and to Clarke’s surprise, slowly moved into the kitchen.   
  
“Do you have any work stories you’d like to share over a coffee or tea? Clarke, love, do you want to change out of your work-out gear and grab my phone off your desk?”   
  
Lexa was giving her an escape root. Lexa was talking to her mother. Lexa was covering up for the both of them. With a small nod Clarke rushed off into her bedroom and closed the room behind her, suddenly panting. Holy, fucking, shit. She gave herself 6 seconds to regain her posture and another 4 seconds to get her act together.   
  
“C’mon, Griffin. You can do this.”   
  
And with that, she slipped on some of her sweatpants over her corset, along with a baggy shirt and a jacket. She creeped back into the open living room to hear laughter. Her mother’s laughter. She glanced into the kitchen to see Lexa leaning against the counter, grinning. with her mother sitting on a bar stool.  
  
Wow.   
  
This was a first for her as well. None of the people she had dated openly spent time with her mother, or really spoke to her mother at that. She was shaken out of her thoughts when Lexa sent her a smile. She sent one back as she moved around the island counter. Lexa placed her mug to the side and held out an arm. Clarke willingly took refuge against her chest, inhaling Lexa’s sent. Feeling instantly calmer, she turned with her head against Lexa’s shoulder, grinning over at her mother.   
  
“You look... happy, darling.” She motioned between the two of them and Clarke nodded her head. Lexa just gazed down at her, causing Clarke to fluster all over again.   
“I dunno, maybe. Lexa’s a total hard ass most the time. She has this glare that could literally kill.” She mused which caused Lexa to huff.   
“Thanks, Clarke. A total confidence booster around your mother.”   
“Lexa, please, call me Abby.”   
  
Clarke turned to see her mother beaming. She blinked. When was the last time she’d seen her mother smile like this?   
  
“Again, I’m sorry mom. Things really did just get the best of me. I tried to return your texts but my phones off half the time. I’m either marking reports or working on client work.” She let out a dramatic sigh. “Any free time I have I try to at least be a presentable girlfriend.” At that, her mother waved her off.   
“It’s okay. I suppose I’m a little late to the party, but I approve.”   
  
There was another pause. Did she hear that properly?   
  
“No, really. Lexa? Honey, you’re the first person Clarke’s dated, since high school, that’s actually welcomed my presence instead of awkwardly standing in the hallway. I guess my timing isn’t always perfect, but first impressions are always important. You’ve passed that test, at least.”   
  
Both of them blinked at each other. Lexa’s eyebrows slightly pulled, but no more than a moment later did she put her wall up and send her mother a small smile.   
  
“Thank you, Abby. I must say, Clarke does get her good looks from you.”   
“Ah, you flatter me. Clarke looks more like her father. He would have loved to have meet you. Always adored the business aspect of life.”   
  
Clarke felt her chest tighten. Lexa gave her body a small squeeze, hand slipping from her hip to her hand. Casually caressing her knuckles behind her back.   
  
“He seemed like an incredible man.”   
“That he was... anyway, enough chit chat. I’ll leave you two too it. I’ll see you tonight for dinner?”   
“I’ll come pick you up. Clarke will tell me the address. Does 7 sound good to you?”  
“Perfect. It was nice meeting you.”   
  
Her mother stood and extended her hand. Lexa shook it and then as if it had never happened, her mother was gone.   
  
W o w.   
  
“Are you okay?” Lexa was the first to speak. She turned around and tugged Clarke into a hug. She returned it; willingly.   
“I felt awkward as hell.”   
“As did I, I didn’t expect her to take a liking to me.” Lexa cooed into her hair, gently stroking her back.   
“Neither did I, actually.” Clarke whispered back and nuzzled into Lexa’s chest. They stayed like this for awhile, letting a comfortable silence coax them into a warm embrace.   
  
“Did she kill the mood or do you think you could handle another lap dance?”   
“Can I touch you this time?”   
“Maybe...”   
“Clarke—“   
“Yes, Lexa, you may touch me.”   
“Mm, lead the way, beautiful.” 

 

 

  
  
  
“Clarke, why are you putting so much effort into this? It’s just dinner.”  
“This isn’t just dinner, Lexa. It’s dinner with my mom, the devil herself. She scared my first boyfriend off with one hard glare. She was obviously out of her element when she came in earlier, you’re about to get the worst interrogation.”  
  
Lexa smirked from her spot on Clarke’s bed. She’d already readied herself and wore a casual dress shirt with rather tight fitting ‘designer’ jeans. Clarke was 99% sure they came from Calvin Klein, or something close.    
  
“You do realise I work with interviewers and paparazzi for a living?”  
“Oh shut up. Don’t act all cocky. Just because your net worth is probably like 5 million.”  
“12 million as of las--”  
“Alexandria.”  
“I’m kidding!”  
“Yeah right, little miss ‘I’m rich and only wear silk nightgowns’”  
“I do not!”  
“Mhm.”  
“You know, when I started dating you, I expected our relationship to revolve around mutual feelings, not around the fact I wear nightgowns to bed.”  
  
Lexa huffed, arms crossed. Clarke, whom was currently in the bathroom readying herself faked a gagging noise.   
  
“So attractive.”  
“I know. Anyway, how do I look?”  
  
Clarke slowly emerged from the bathroom wearing a red dress. Tight at the top, loose at the bottom. Light makeup, only nude colours with dangling earrings. Clarke was adjusting her dress when she noticed how uncomfortable the silence was. She looked up, frowning, only to be meet with a gawking Lexa.   
  
“I look that bad?”  
“Clarke-- No--”  
“God, I know I should have gone with the blu--”  
“You’re breathtaking.”   
  
Clarke blinked, glancing down at herself.   
  
“You could have gone with decent.” Clarke felt the heat spreading over her cheeks.  
“You look beautiful. So totally and utterly beautiful, Clarke.”  
  
When Clarke looked up (again), Lexa was standing in front of her, hands cupping her face as she drew her in for a kiss. It wasn’t heated nor suggestive. It was soft, gentle. Causing Clarke to smile. Lexa mimicked it and closed her eyes, hands curling around her neck.  
  
“Thank you.” Clarke was breathless.   
“I-- I really, really adore you. You know that right?”  
  
Clarke gave a small nod, missing her slip-up entirely. She thought it was nerves, Lexa wasn’t entirely open.   
  
“I do too, babe. Now, let’s go. My mom will kill you for being late.”

 

 

  
  
Lexa was sitting rather uncomfortably in the car as they parked up outside Abby’s house. Better known as Clarke’s childhood home. Clarke wasn’t nervous as such, more stressed. Abby was bound to come up with something strange to try put Lexa off. Or worse, embarrass Clarke.  
  
“You gonna stay in the car while I get her?”  
“No, no. I’ll come. Just thinking is all.”  
“About what?” Clarke rose an eyebrow and shifted to take Lexa’s hand.   
“Last time I did this, uh, dinner with the ‘parents’ situation, it was Costia’s mother and father.” Lexa replied with a sigh. Squeezing her hand. Clarke looked at her with a small nod.   
“It was your idea. I was more than happy to go out to get taco bell for dinner tonight.” Clarke tried to muse as she lifted Lexa’s hand up and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles.  
“I was being polite.” Lexa huffed and leaned back against her seat.   
“You’re going to regret it. She’s going to bring up my prom night and destroy our relationship.” Clarke fired back with a small cringe. Lexa rolled her eyes as she leaned over, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek.   
“We had sex on our first ‘date’, Clarke. I don’t think anything could destroy our relationship.”  
“That was your fault. You took me to the fucking gym, Lexa. At 5am--”  
“In my defence, I missed you.” Lexa huffed and opened her door, moving around before Clarke could move. She opened the door with a playful bow. “Ma’am.”  
“Idiot.” Clarke muttered as she stepped out and took ahold of Lexa’s hand again. “Act normal, don’t bring up the fact you’re rich, don’t mention the word ‘alcohol’ and don’t--”  
“Clarke, honey, she asked if we were having casual sex. I think I got this.”  
“You say that now.” Clarke squeezed Lexa’s hand and lead her up towards the front door. Unlike Clarke, whom lived deep within the city, her mother lived in a more welcoming neighborhood. With a front and back yard instead of a concrete pavement.

  
One knock and the door was swung open.   
  
“Clarke! Lexa! You’re early. I was just getting ready.”

 

Clarke flashed a small smile at her mother, though it was Lexa that waved her off.

 

“Don’t worry, I came early. Hope you don’t mind?”

“Oh no, no, not at all! Come in, I’ve just gotta put my earrings on.”

 

With that, her mother was gone. Clarke rolled her eyes and lead Lexa into her childhood home. It felt strange, to say the least. Being in the place you shared so many memories in. The place your father died in. She sighed but shook her head as she dragged Lexa into the kitchen. Out of line of site.

 

“If you manage to get through this, you’re getting laid tonight.” Clarke mumbled as she cupped her girlfriends face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was a little messy, but she felt Lexa grin into it.

“Think you can top our last record?”

“What? 12 orgasms in one night? I think so.” Clarke hummed as she pressed a quick kiss to her nose, in which Lexa hummed.

 

“Am I walking in on something?”

 

Clarke jumped, letting out a shaky laugh.

 

“No— no— I was giving Lexa a prep talk.”

“I see… That involved kissing?”

“Did you seriously just stand there and watch your daughter openly make out with her girlfriend?”

“I— no—“

“Sure, mom. You’re such a creep.”

“I guess that’s where you got it from then.”

 

Clarke huffed in amusement.

 

“Well, Lexa, meet my mom. Mom, Lexa. Officially. As much as I love your spontaneousness, please, text me next time.” Clarke sent her mother a half-hearted glare, only to get a rather goofy smile out of her mother.

 

“Just because I interrupted sexy—“

“No! Don’t, enough. Hurry up and get in the car.”

“Just because I’m old doesn’t mean I’m stupid.” Abby replied smartly as she strode out the front door. Lexa’s nose crinkled the second she was out of site, causing Clarke to sigh.

“Sexy time? That’s where she was going with that?” Lexa muttered as she started for the door.

“Yes. She wants grandchildren.” Clarke replied as she locked and closed the door behind her.

 

 

 

 

“So, Lexa, tell me. How did you manage a thriving company at such a young age?” Abby spoke over the rim of her wine glass.

 

They’d all ordered, so there was no avoiding the obvious. Clarke was seated next to Lexa, Abby opposite them.

 

“Both my parents died when I was young. On a business flight to France. I was left with everything.” Lexa replied with a tiny smile.“It was hard at first, but it was all I had left. So I gathered the money handed down to me and used it to my advantage.” She added, nodding. “We now have 8 buildings all around America. I haven’t ventured out of the country, for obvious reasons. But I do hope I’ve done them justice.” Lexa took her glass and swallowed a large mouthful before shrugging her shoulders.

 

Clarke had heard the story a handful of times over the few months together. So she wasn’t taken back like she was the first time. She did rest her hand on Lexa’s knee, though, just in case.

 

“Oh, darling.” Abby cooed back, waving her off. “I know you don’t want to be smothered, but I am sorry for your loss. You’re a beautiful young lady.”

 

Lexa nodded her appreciation before nodding towards Clarke.

 

“Your daughter is very talented. Have you seen any of her recent work?” Lexa beamed, unaware of Clarke’s sigh.

“Yes. You may or may not know about this, but I pushed for medical school. It was always Clarke and Jacobs’ thing, art that is. But I see her talent now.” Abby replied with a small frown. “I wish I had seen it sooner.” She added, though quickly changed the topic. “Now, I apologise if this is a bit forward. But when was the last time you got a medical check—“

 

“Mom!”

“What?!”

“You can’t ask every person I’ve dated if they’ve got any STDs!” Clarke hushed, lowering her head with her voice. “I’ve already checked.” She added, huffing.

 

Lexa raised an amused eyebrow.

 

“You have?” Lexa mused.

“I have access to everyone’s records at the hospital. Wells owed me, and he pulled through.” Clarke replied, though was quick to sush her mother. “No, I didn’t go into her financial or insurance records.” She reached for her water, desperate for something refreshing.

 

“Well, I’ll have you both know, I’ve only ever been sexually active with one other person. My, uh…” Lexa’s witty comment died down when she realised what ground she had stumbled into. “My future fiancé. She passed away.” There was a hint of sadness to Lexa’s tone.

 

“Lexa…” Clarke whispered, giving her knee a squeeze.

 

“No, I’m 26. I can handle it. Uh— Mrs— Sorry, Abby? Does the name Costia ring a bell?”

 

Wait, what?

 

Abby’s eyes widened, leaving Clarke confused. Lexa knew her mother?

 

“You’re the Alexandria that…?”

“That held her as she passed away. I refused to let any nurses touch her. There was nothing they could do.” Lexa’s voice had taken on a certain roughness.

“I was called in. Bullet wound, yes?”

 

Clarke stared at Lexa’s jaw. Unable to truly process what was happening.

 

“Yes. I don’t remember the face, but I remember the voice.” Lexa cleared her throat. “You let me stay.” She added, visibly beginning to frail. “I never got to thank you.” It was a whisper as Lexa looked down. Clarke saw the glass like layer covering Lexa’s eyes and moved her hand up Lexa’s thigh, making her presence known.

 

“Baby..?”

 

“I’m good. I— I don’t mean to be like this. I didn’t know, Clarke. Your mother, I mean— Abby— Sorry—“ Clarke shook her head, leaning over to press a kiss to the side of Lexa’s shoulder. “When you mention the name Jacob I clicked.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Clarke’s been calling him Jake.” She clarified.

 

“Lexa Woods… You said your name was Alexandria the day of the incident, maybe that’s why  _I_ didn’t click. I’ll have you know, Costia was well cared for. I made sure of it.” Abby noted, mirroring the look of motherly affection.

 

“Thank you, again. I wish I could have said it sooner.” Lexa breathed the words slowly as she calmed her trembling lip. Clarke raised her hand and cupped the side of her face, gently massaging the tears away with her thumb. Lexa turned, shaking her head as she pressed a kiss to Clarke’s palm. “Thank you, love.”

 

With a respectful nod Clarke pulled away.

 

“You better not get my daughter shot.” Abby muffled behind her glass, lips curled.

 

Lexa let out a sudden laugh and took Clarke’s hand, lifting it up. She placed a very light kiss to her knuckles, and then lowered it. Squeezing.

 

“Not a chance. Now, tell me, how many grandchildren?”

 

Clarke choked. She was fairly certain she was going to get whiplash with the way the conversation had twisted and turned. Her racing heart hadn’t settled, Lexa’s moments and kind gesture only rendering her numb for a few seconds.

 

“Oh! She’s a keeper!” Abby exclaimed. “I was thinking 3. If Clarkes body could handle it— unless you’re going to carry? In that case I’ll settle for one. Don’t be offended, but you just don’t have birthing hips.”

 

Something had snapped because Lexa was laughing, shaking her head as she held up a hand. Clarke remained far too stunned to speak. Her lips parting only the close.

 

“Me and Costia had planned for children. I’ve already had this talk with the specialist. My body is low in iron and calcium, so, I couldn’t carry. Even if I wanted too.” Lexa’s lips remained curled. “But thank you for the criticism, if hip widening becomes a popular trend, I’ll be the first one on board.”

 

Clarke closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

 

Yup, she could feel whiplash coming on.

 

“You get 2.” She finally managed out. Both Lexa and Abby turned to look at her. Lexa’s eyebrows raised in confusion, while Abby looked rather smug. “You get two grandchildren out of me. No more.” She added with a tight lipped smile.

 

“I knew you’d come around!” Abby beamed as she clapped her hands together. “Does that mean I can—“

 

“No, mom. You’re not delivering my children.”

 

“I had to ask.”

 

Clarke looked to Lexa, whom had grown rather quiet, and felt her breathing hitch once again. Lexa had that sparkle in her eyes. No longer filled with emptiness and longing. Clarke must have broken her, because Lexa was never one to publicly flaunt their relationship. But, without much warning, Lexa leaned over and pressed a very soft kiss to the corner of Clarke’s mouth; rendering her starstruck.

 

How long had her eyes been closed?

 

“Uh— Sorry, love birds—“ Not now, mom.

 

Clarke blinked her eyes open only to find a young man holding 3 plates towering over the table. It must have been a long time.

 

“Sorry.” She muttered as she cleared her throat, shaking off the butterflies running wild in her lower belly. “Moment of weakness.” She added in defence.

 

“Love is not weakness, darling—“

“Mom!”

“What now?!”

“I don’t— well—“

 

Lexa moved to rest her hand on Clarke’s knee. A small smile finally calming her down. It wasn’t just any smile. It was a gentle ‘we’ll get there, eventually’ smile that set embers into flames deep within her chest.

 

She was falling. There was no denying that. Lexa made everything so much easier. She only wished she’d meet her sooner.

 

“Who will be handling the bill?” The young man spoke again, voice on edge as he placed the plates on the table.

 

“I will—“ Both Abby and Lexa spoke in union, to which Abby scoffed at. “I—“ They did it again.

 

“Put it under the name ‘Lexa Woods’. I have a tab opened here. I know the owners.”

 

Abby grumbled throughout their entire meal.

 

 

 

 

“Thank you for the evening, ladies.” Abby hummed contently as she pushed open the front door to her home.

 

“My pleasure, Doc.” Lexa replied, a childish tint to her voice.

 

“Ah, you flatter me. Jacob used to call me that in—“

“Mom!”

“Oh for Pete’s sake Clarke, what now?!”

“Do not bring up your previous sex life with dad. You know what? Don’t mention your  _current_ sex life around me.” Clarke groaned, her arm sliding weakly around Lexa’s bicep.

“I have to embarrass you somehow!” Her mother groaned back. She’d had a few glasses of wine, to say the least.

 

“Alright, you two. Stop acting like children.” Lexa cleared her throat. “It was a pleasure finally meeting you.” Lexa offered her hand, but was quickly pulled into a hug.

 

“Don’t be shy. You’re welcome, anytime.”

 

Once Lexa had managed to part from Abby (who needed to be tucked in to bed by Clarke) they both made their way back to Clarke’s apartment. It was a long night, but a good one.

 

As soon as the doors opened, Clarke felt Lexa’s arms wrap around her waist from behind. Fingers tracing gentle circles over her stomach.

 

“Has the grandchild thing already gone to your head?” Clarke mused in a whisper.

“No— Clarke— we—“ Lexa pulled back, puffing out a exhale.

“I’m kidding, easy, tiger.” Clarke simply laughed as she moved to slide her hands up the length of Lexa’s chest, around her shoulders and up to her neck. “We can have as much sex as we like and not have to worry about children. Lesbians, remember?”

 

Lexa huffed at that, though still seemed tense. Clarke knew it was the Costia talk. Lexa hadn’t even mentioned it to Clarke. In truth, Clarke understood. She wasn’t hurt, or uncomfortable. Lexa knowing her mother was purely a coincidence. Her mother had helped like any doctor would have. Yet allowed space and comfort, so of course Clarke understood.

 

“I didn’t know.” Lexa whispered as if she had been reading Clarke’s thoughts. “That your mother was the one to handle me when Costia died.” Lexa continued. “She mentioned how her husband, Jacob, had died a few years prior and she had done the same. Held onto his body until she felt as if he was loved enough to let go.” Clarke sighed, sadly. Shaking her head as she leaned up to capture Lexa’s lips in a sweet kiss.

 

“It’s okay.” She cooed. “You don’t need to explain—“

 

“I need to get it off my chest, properly.” Lexa stopped her, thumb caressing Clarke’s lower lip. “I thought she would wake up, but she never did. And once she was gone, I just… needed to be close. She was still warm, hours after, so I stayed. Holding her until Abby came back and asked if Costia was warm enough. I only then noticed she had gone cold. Abby let me stay a little longer, let me tuck her in, until finally, I knew I had to let go.” Lexa remained calm throughout. Nodding once. “Your mother sat me down, asked me about the details. I was so numb I didn’t remember her face, only her voice. I should have picked it up sooner, really, but I couldn’t.”

 

Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s thumb and nodded her head. She was full of emotion, full of so much compassion, she couldn’t bring herself to cry. Just share this moment.

 

“It’s funny how she never mentioned you.” Lexa chuckled. “I’m glad she didn’t, as I got to meet you in the most strangest of ways.” Lexa then murmured, moving her thumb. “You make me feel happy. As I feared I may never not.” With that, Lexa pressed a kiss to the top of Clarke’s lips.

 

_‘Love is not weakness’_

 

Her mother’s words echoed in her head. And in that moment, she felt her heart begin to flutter. Legs begin to tremble. Arms grow numb.

 

“You make me happy too, Lexa.” She whispered between the short gap of their lips. “So, so happy.” She uttered.

 

I could love you, Clarke thought. And with that, she urged them to bed. Both much too tired to ‘bone’ as Raven once put it. Emotional strain was far more enduring.

 

 

 

 

“Clarke?” It was a mutter, Lexa’s lips pressed against her neck. “Love?” Clarke groaned her response. She was trying to get some sleep. Though it seemed Lexa had other ideas. “I’m naked.”

 

Clarke’s eyes fluttered open, glancing around. She must have been the little spoon, because Lexa wasn’t in front of her.

 

“Always works.” Lexa murmured, trailing a series of kisses along Clarke’s shoulder. She muffled a ‘fuck you’ into her pillow and closed her eyes again, only to open them a moment later when Lexa’s fingers started to ride her shirt up.

 

_Oh._

 

“Lexaaa.” She whined, wiggling playfully in her arms. Though, she stopped her wiggling the moment she felt Lexa’s hips grind against her ass.

 

Lexa wasn’t awake because of her internal body clock. She was….  _Frisky._

 

“Yes?” Lexa’s voice was so close to her ear, so thick with sleep and something else that Clarke moaned involuntary. “Morning.” Clarke ground her ass back against Lexa’s crotch in response.

 

“ _Clarke.”_

 

“You started it.” Clarke mumbled, hand sliding up to take Lexa’s. She guided it upwards and under her shirt, allowing Lexa to do the rest. Had she even really been into groping before she meet Lexa? No, she hated it in all honesty. But god, Lexa did unholy things with her hands and mouth, often rendering her a complete mess.

 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the dress you wore last night.” Lexa breathed the words out, lips pressed behind Clarke’s ear. Clarke nodded her head slowly, lower lip caught between her teeth. “You looked so alluring.” Lexa purred, hand moving to cup Clarke’s breast. “So  _beautiful.”_ Clarke moaned again, this time clenching her thighs together. “I wish I had taken the time to fully appreciate it before we headed to bed.” Oh boy, she wasn’t just wet. She could feel her core throbbing. Morning sex wasn’t something they had done often, but everytime they had, Clarke found herself extremely sensitive.

 

Lexa’s words alone, in that raspy tone, sending small waves of arousal between her legs.

 

“That corset you wore…  _Clarke.”_ Clarke turned in her arms, hand cupping her face as she pulled her in, instantly dipping her tongue out and running it along Lexa’s lower lip. When Lexa’s mouth opened, she wasted no time. Morning breath be damned. Lexa tasted  _so_ good. She closed her eyes and inhaled through her nose, hooking her thigh over Lexa’s hip.

 

“You're lucky you’re hot.” She mumbled as she pulled back, drawing Lexa’s lower lip between her teeth as she did. “ _So_ fucking lucky, otherwise I would have killed you for waking me up on my day off.” She added, rolling atop of Lexa.

 

“Oh? So if I did this…” Lexa’s hand dipped between her legs, cupping her sex through her underwear. “You wouldn’t complain?” Clarke’s eyes closed, breathing hitching. “I thought so.” Lexa sat up, mouth covering her neck as she suckled.

 

“Baby—“

“I want you, Clarke.”

 

Lexa’s fingers pushed passed the thin material covering her core and dipping two fingers within her. Her teeth grazing the underside of her throat.

 

“Ride me.” It was a command. One Clarke happily followed. She rolled her hips down, arching her back. She curled her hands into Lexa’s brown locks and slowly began to ride her fingers. Lexa’s wrist twisted, the two digits buried deep within her curling before she added another. Clarke jerked her hips down, a moan choking its way out as Lexa stretched her in the most delicious way possible.

 

“So tight.” Lexa grunted, her hips chanting upwards as she pumped her fingers in time with the roll of Clarke’s hips. “So  _wet.”_ Clarke let out a high pitched whimper. Tugging the curls wrapped around her fingers. Lexa hadn’t been particularly vocal but her sudden attitude change last night had made her rather giddy. “ _Fuck— Just like that, Clarke.”_

 

Clarke’s eyes opened, watching Lexa as she stared between their bodies. She pulled at her hair, tilting her head back. “You like what you see?” She panted as she crushed their lips together, edgarly seeking out her tongue. She wrapped her lips around the wet muscle and sucked lightly, rolling her hips down harder. “You  _own_ that pussy.” She mumbled, causing Lexa’s hips to jerk and her fingers to pump in at an increased pace. “Oh god— Lexa— fuck me,  _please.”_

 

The growl that sounded from the back of Lexa’s throat vibrated between them, a new kind of dominance making Clarke submit. She moved her hands to her shirt and pulled it over her head — thankful she hadn’t worn a bra to bed — and arched her chest. Giving Lexa full view before she leaned back further, a hand on Lexa’s thigh, keeping her chest arched, as the other curled around Lexa’s neck, pulling her against her breasts.

 

“ _Baby girl—“_ the new found pet named had Clarke’s breathing stutter. The orgasm quickly building in her lower belly. “You like that?” She nodded her head, but before she could answer the warmth of Lexa’s mouth wrapped around her perked nipple, making her whine out. “Just like that,  _kitten.”_

 

Where had this come from?

 

“ _Fuck.”_ Lexa switched nipples, toying with her sensitive bud. A moment later, her thumb darted up and began to massage the swollen clit pressed firmly against the fabric of her underwear.

 

“I’m gonna— Lexa!” Clarke cried out, hips hulting as her orgasm ripped through every part of her body. White spots prickled behind her eyelids, walls pulsating around Lexa’s fingers.

 

“Lexa— Lexa—“

“I’m here.” Lexa’s mouth found hers, capturing her in a messy kiss as she continued to slowly slide her fingers in and out. Clarke’s hips twitched before she fell limp. Lexa laid back, cradling her body against her own. “I…” Lexa pressed a kiss to her temple. “Love.” Another kiss. “Doing.” A kiss to her jaw. “That.”

 

Clarke let out a husky laugh, eyes still shut as she tried to calm her breathing.

 

“How would you feel about using a strap on?” It came out before she could truly process her words.

 

“I’d consider it.” Lexa cooed back. “I’ve never used sex toys.” She added, tilting Clarke’s chin up. “But I’m willing to try.” She pressed a chasel kiss to her lips. Clarke smiled into it, nodding her head.

 

“I've always been too shy.” She whispered, nuzzling her nose down Lexa’s jaw. “And I haven’t dated long enough to really be comfortable enough to ask.” She added, kissing her collarbone.

 

“Well, I’ll tell you now, I would love to try. But I’m not so comfortable with the idea of you using a strap on, on me.” Lexa mumbled back, face pressed against Clarke’s cheek.

 

“But you’d use one on me?” Clarke beamed, suddenly very on board with the idea.

 

“Are you trying to suggest my fingers aren’t as godly as you once suggested?”

 

“ _Lexa,_ you just made me come with said fingers, they  _are_ godly.”

 

“Mmm.” Lexa grinned into her hair. “I love you.”

 

_O H._

 

Clarke felt Lexa tense the second the words came out.

 

“W-wait— Clarke—“

 

“Hey.” Clarke moved to look at Lexa, blinking back her surprise. “ _Hey.”_ She began to caress Lexa’s cheekbones with her thumbs. “Look at me.” She waited. Only when Lexa’s eyes opened did she lean down and gently brush their lips together.

 

The swell in her chest tightened, her heart beginning to flutter. She’d known for awhile, she really had, but hearing Lexa say it. Before her, in fact, had the previous nights ‘I could love you’ turn into a ‘I  _do_ love you.’

 

“I’m sorry, Clarke, please don’t—“

 

“I love you, too.”

 

She watched as Lexa’s lower lip trembled, her eyes wide. She watched as Lexa’s shock turned into pure adoration, and smiled faintly as Lexa lifted her hand up, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

 

“Really?”

 

It was a barely-there whisper as she traced Clarke’s jaw with her index finger.

 

“Really.” Clarke confirmed, smile growing. “I love  _you,_ Alexandria Woods.” She repeated the words, the way they tasted on her lips smooth and soft. So easy, so simple.

 

“Does that mean we need to start finding sperm donors? Because I can already feel the force of your mother's ‘I  _need_ grandchildren  _now’.”_

 

Clarke choked on her laugh, face hidden in Lexa’s neck as she shook her head.

 

“Easy there, I want a good few years with you before we even touch that subject.”

 

“You want to be with me? For that long?”

 

Clarke pulled back, frown evident on Lexa’s face.

 

“I’m not dating you because I want your money, Lexa, I’m dating you because I  _want_  to be with you.” She kissed the crease between Lexa’s eyebrows. “I’m dating you because I want to grow with you, I realise that now— I think I’ve known for awhile. You’re not temporary, you never where. I want you permanently in my life. ‘ _Forever and always’_ if you want that gross, cheesy—“

 

She was cut off with a long, heavy kiss. When Lexa broke it, she kept her lips mere inches apart.

 

“I always dreamt of hearing those words.”

 

Clarke’s lips pulled into a smile again.

 

“Forever and always?” She uttered back. Lexa nodded her head, mimicking her smile. “Then forever and always it is, you sap.” She wrinkled her nose, causing Lexa to smirk and peck her lips.

 

“I prefer hopeless romantic.” Lexa mused.

“Sap.” Clarke corrected, quickly kissing her nose. “Should I start moaning ‘ _oh Lexa, make love to me, please’_?” She mocked herself. Lexa sounded out a laugh before shaking her head.

 

“That sounds rather appealing.” She took Clarke’s lower lip and sucked, drawing it out before she began to feather kisses down her throat.

 

“Lexaa—“ she breathed out, swallowing hard before pulling Lexa’s head back and pressing her shoulders into the bed. “ _Your turn.”_

 

 

  


 

**Lexa’s POV:**

 

 

 

It had been two days since the ‘I love you’ slipped out. After finally speaking about Costia’s passing, a weight was lifted and all she wanted to do was ravish in the feeling of Clarke. The sex had been better (if that was possible) and the prospect of a future together had started to settle its way into her heart.

 

She was not an emotional person, hell, she’d only cried once after Costias death and had only truly grieved through her work. She’d tried her hardest to keep her wall up around Clarke, well aware of the feelings bubbling up in her chest, but had failed miserably.

 

From the morning cuddles to the soothing motion of Clarke’s fingers as she took of Lexa’s jacket off when she walked into her apartment. From the ‘how are you’s and the ‘Did you drink enough water’ texts she got every evening. Even the one time Clarke rushed into her office and stole a quick kiss before she had to head off again, claiming she missed her and didn’t get a chance to send her off the morning prior.

 

Everything had contributed to the gradual break of her facade.

 

Clarke was a true blessing.

 

She was knocked out of her thoughts when a familiar voice echoed through her office. It wasn’t Clarke, no, it was someone else. She rose an eyebrow as Titus tried to stop the tall figure from entering, only to break out into a grin when she realised it was Bellamy  _goddamned_ Blake.

 

“Titus, enough.” She spoke as she stood, rounding her desk. “You’re finally back from your tour around Canada?”

 

Bellamy scoffed, moving to embrace her. The smell of  _him_ wrapped her in a warm blanket. She’d meet him through one of her first official cases. His mother had committed suicide and left Bellamy with the debt. He was old enough to take it on, but wanted his younger sister to be brought into his custody. She would of been put in the system, due to Bellamy’s job. Lexa wasn’t going to let it happen, and she’d won.

 

“I’m back, for good.” He hummed, a hand running circles over her lower back. “I was discharged. I’m free.” The words came out in a content sigh.

 

Lexa pulled back with a frown on her face. Her hands ran over his chest, over his shoulders, then to his face. She tilted his head from side to side, studying every angle.

 

“You’re not hurt, are you?”

“No, no. I’ve done my time. I left on my own accord. I wanted to settle down. Octavia….”

 

Lexa’s heart stopped.

 

“She was hurt.” She felt the change in atmosphere. “She’s okay, now, but she’s been discharged from her unit. I want to be home with her.” He gave her a small smile.

 

Lexa shook her head, heaving out a sigh. Octavia and her weren’t close, but she held a place in Lexa’s heart. A small one at that, due to her relationship with Bellamy.

 

“So you and Clarke, huh?”

 

She was rendered stunned for a moment. Only then did she catch up and nod her head once, hiding her grin.

 

“We are together, yes.” She answered smoothly.

“She hasn’t stopped talking about you.” He hummed, giving her shoulder a playful push. “I went and saw her first. She’s lost more weight, is this your doing?” He mocked a frown.

 

“We go to the gym often. She still eats a trunk load of take out.” She mused in return, shrugging. “She actually filled up every cupboard in my apartment. Claiming I didn’t have enough ‘munchy’ food when she’s over.” She couldn’t hold back her grin, it came out in full bloom.

 

“Oh, you’ve got it bad, dude.” Bellamy rolled his eyes and moved to sit on the couch settled in the corner of her office. “You haven’t had sex on this, have you?” He kicked his feet up.

 

“What?” Lexa’s cheeks flushed, the mention of her sex life a touchy subject. She wasn’t one to flaunt it around openly. “Yes— I mean no! No, she doesn’t come in here as such. We both have jobs.” She tried to correct her slip up, but Bellamy was already smirking.

 

“You’re glowing, man. Someone’s obviously getting some.” He whistled, clicking his fingers.

 

“Bellamy, we’ve been dating for 3 months. I would be extremely worried if we hadn’t had some sort of sexual encounter.” She flopped onto her desk chair. Savouring the comfort it brought.

 

“She did mention how great your—“

“We are  _not_ doing this.”

 

Lexa turned in her chair, narrowing her eyes.

 

“What?! It’s a compliment! She used to complaint about her ex-girlfriend. Apparently she would finish and refuse to get Clarke off—“

 

“Bellamy—“

 

“Okay! Jeez, just tryin’ give you some insight.” Bellamy cuddled further into the sofa, mumbling his words. There was a moment of silence before he spoke up again. “Have you seen the scar on her hip?”

 

Lexa glared at him. “Yes, why?”

 

“Same girlfriend pulled a knife on her one night.”

 

Lexa’s glare turned into a wide eyed expression, jaw slack as her lips parted. A small ‘ _what?’_ escaping without permission.

 

“Hey dude, she’s got you now. I handled the girl. I just thought you should know. Clarke wouldn’t let anyone touch her for months afterwards. Then you came along, I suppose. She trusts you.” His eyebrows pulled together in thought. “Thank you, for making Clarke, well, Clarke again.” A pause. “And thank you, Clarke, for finally getting my hardass of a friend to loosen up.” He sent a toothy grin at Lexa.

 

Lexa was still hung up over the newly found information. Clarke had been a victim to an abusive relationship?

 

“Wanna ditch work and buy a bottle of wine?”

 

Lexa’s lips quirked. It was tradition, really. Everytime Bellamy came back they would buy overpriced champagne and get ‘raging drunk.’

 

Lexa hardly ever drank and when she did, it was only a glass or so. She didn’t like not being in control of her own body, let alone mind.

 

“Lets go.”

 

 

 

 

Drunk was an understatement. Bellamy was off his face by the time they stumbled up the stairs to Clarke’s apartment complex. She was presently buzzed, the warmth of the alcohol fogging her mind. But she could still walk, unlike her friend.

 

“Clarke! Babe! Dude! Lexa got me drunk!” Bellamy yelled as he banged on the door. Lexa scowled him and pushed him to the side, opening the door before tugging his arm around her shoulder and leading him in. Clarke was standing on the other side, smirking as she helped lead Bellamy to the couch.

 

“You’re both drunk?” She gave Lexa a playful nudge. Only then did Lexa embrace her and press a series of wet kisses over her face.

 

Clarke had a very nice face. So soft and nice. Clarke as nice. Clarke was—

 

“Babe, Lexa—“ Clarke cupped her face with a laugh, pressing a kiss to her lips before pulling back and leading her other to the kitchen counter. “As much as I love sloppy kisses, you need some water.” She waited until Lexa was leaning against the bench, then pulled out a glass and filled it. Lexa accepted, sipping, before wrapping her arm around Clarke’s waist, pulling her up against her.

 

“Are you sure?” She planted a purposely wet smooch to Clarke’s cheek.

“Ew— Lexa!” Clarke covered her mouth, making her smirk. She licked at her palm like the childish drunk she was, and pressed another wet smooch to Clarke’s cheek when her hand retracted.

 

“Mmm, I missed you.” It was a mumble as her nose nuzzled the length of Clarke’s cheek. “You smell nice.” She continued her nuzzling, stopping at Clarke’s jaw. Both arms wrapped around her body as she held her in place.

 

“You're drunk.” Clarke murmured into her hair, arms around her neck.

“I’m tipsy.” Lexa corrected, grinning. “I’m allowed to miss my girlfriend, am I not?” She inhaled slowly, savouring Clarke’s homely sent.

“You’re doing  _the thing.”_ Clarke huffed, hands combing through her hair.

 

Oh, that felt nice. That was really nice.

 

Lexa’s eyes closed, a purr like noise sounding from her chest as she ravished in the feeling.

 

“I love you.” She’d only said it once since the first time it had slipped, but meant it nonetheless. She was  _so_ in love. And with the alcohol stimulating her senses, she felted it more intensely. “I love you so much, Clarke.” She repeated, a little louder. “I’m in love with you.” She hummed the words like a song, swaying them from side to side as she retracted and pressed her forehead against the blondes.

 

“I love, love, loooove you!” This time it was a chant followed by a goofy smile as she glazed hopelessly at her girlfriend. “Did I mention I love you?” She wiggled her hips in time with her words and stopped to capture Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss, less sloppy.

 

“I love you too!” Clarke squealed as Lexa picked her up. Both her arms secured just under her behind.

 

She was a love sick puppy.

 

Gross.

 

“Lexa! Put me down— Ah!” Lexa twirled them both once before slowly lowering her feet to the ground. Clarke squeezed her arms around her neck before slowly sliding them down and resting her palms flat against Lexa’s chest. “How much have you had to drink? What have you done with Lexa?”

 

“This is good ol’ sexy Lexy, Clarke!” Bellamy called from his position on the couch.

 

Lexa instantly scoffed, never once removing her hands from Clarke’s hips.

 

“Sexy Lexy?” Clarke mused, lips curled.

“Stupid nickname.” Lexa muttered.

 

“She got half naked on this bar table once and strip danced for Co—“

 

“Bellamy!”

 

The glare Lexa sent the man on the sofa could have killed, had it not been for Clarke’s kiss to her flustered cheek.

 

“Strip dance?” She breathed, hands traveling down Lexa’s lower abdomen. Lexa withheld her moan, now was not the time for unnecessary amounts of sexual tension.

 

“Mhm.” She managed out instead, eyes locked on Clarke’s hands as they settled on her stomach, fingers curling around her shirt.

 

“Would you give me a strip dance if i got you drunk enough?” Clarke pursed her lips. Lexa choked on her laugh. She probably would, honestly

 

“I dunno.” She shrugged her shoulders innocently. A moment later Clarke pulled out of their embrace and opened her fridge. A full bottle of wine in her hand.

 

“Well, if you’re both drunk, I’m not going to miss out.”

 

She twisted it open and took a swing from the bottle, momentarily cringing before sighing out.

 

“I expect a strip tease.” She hummed out as she grabbed her phone and moved into the lounge. Lexa followed suit, sending Bellamy another glare.

 

“Asshole.”

“Hardass.”

“Dickhead.”

“Finger—“

 

“Oi! Children, I didn’t get the title ‘Party Girl Griffin’ had I not separated a few drunken teenagers. Lexa, over here, Bellamy, stay on your couch.”

 

Lexa grumbled as she strode over to Clarke, possessively wrapping an arm around Clarke’s waist from behind as she peaked over her shoulder.

 

“Whatcha’ doin’?”

“Finding my old playlist.”

“Is there Beethoven?!”

 

Clarke sounded out a laugh, shaking her head as she pressed play on a playlist named ‘Party like it's 2010’. Lexa raised an eyebrow as Beyoncé blasted through the house.

 

Clarke straighten her back, hand reaching behind her as she cupped the back of Lexa’s neck. Lexa let out a low groan as Clarke’s behind pressed against her centre.

 

“Ready to push this relationship to its limits?”

“What do you—“

 

_Fuck._

 

Lexa let out a low hiss as Clarke dropped down to her knees and rose back up, ass grinding against her crotch as she bent upwards and turned around to face her. She took another swing from the bottle (though it was half full by the time she was finished) before hanging an arm over Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“Clarke! Keep it in your plants!” Bellamy whistled from the sofa, standing with shaky legs. “We aren’t at a frat party!”

 

“Shut up, beach ball. Need I remind you of your loss due to the fact you didn’t turn up to our date?” Lexa had her eyes fixated on Clarke’s lips as she spoke, then no more than 2 seconds later and Clarke was kissing her with vengeance. Lexa groaned low, the arm around her waist tightening as her other hand cupped the side of her face, guiding her head to the side as she attempted to deepen it, only to be cut off by a clear of the throat.

 

“I actually planned it.” He slurred our. “I set Lexa up with a fake profile, knowing they wouldn’t show up. Sent her to the same bar we were meant to meant at, and prayed to god you two slept with each other to rid yourselves of some serious sexual tension— though that backfired when you started dating, Raven didn’t—“

 

“You what!” Lexa twisted around to quick, stalking over to him. “You little—“

 

“Angel!” He beamed with a grin as he swooped Lexa into his arms, making her cry out her discomfort. “I knew it would work! Lexa! You did it!”

 

“I did what?!”

 

“You got laid!”

 

Lexa tied to scoff but the hold Bellamy had on her made it impossible to breathe.

 

“Bellamy, hands off—“

“Sorry— gah! I’m just so happy! I’m a genius!”

 

With that, he released Lexa’s body. She panted out a grunt and happily leaned back against Clarke’s much softer embrace.

 

“Did you really set us up?” Clarke asked, eyebrows pulled.

 

“Not entirely. On Lexa’s part I did. I meant to come and introduce the both of you. Fait worked its magic instead.” Bellamy gushed, doing a ‘happy dance’ in a circle.

 

Lexa ignored him and moved, pressing a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

 

“At least I found you.” She hummed, smiling as she pressed another kiss to Clarke’s cheek. “Love of my life.”

 

She really was going to drag it out as much as she possibly could. When the alcohol wore off and she was left with a hangover, she could worry about her actions and words then.

 

Right now, she was in love and wanted to express it. Alcohol was dangerous and brilliant at the same time.

 

“Such a sap, baby.” Clarke cooed back, leaning into Lexa’s mouth. Lexa just smiled. A wide, toothless smile.

 

“I wanna get a pet Fish.”

 

Clarke laughed for what felt like the hundredth time, nodding her head.

 

“I’ll go to the store tomorrow. You still have work in the morning.”

 

Lexa turned around, beaming.

 

“Really?!”

 

“Yes, we can get a pet Fish.”

 

“You're the best girlfriend ever, oh my god! I’m gonna be a mom!”

 

“ _We_ are gonna be moms!” Clarke pecked her lips before wandering off to the stereo.

 

Lexa was happy. So, so happy.

 

 

 

 

Lexa was not happy.

 

Why did she drink that bottle of wine again?

 

She groaned, about to roll over when a warm body pressed against her back.

 

_Clarke._

 

She cursed her internal body clock and rubbed her eyes. Clarke was wrapped around her, legs and all. She was clothed, though, so at least they didn’t have shameful drunken couple sex. That would’ve been the breaking point, not knowing what she had done while her senses rendered useless. Well, it would of been extremely disheartening at least.

 

She slowly unraveled herself from Clarke’s grip, also thankful Clarke was a heavy sleeper and headed for the bathroom. The shower water warm, not as warm as her own, but definitely enough to burn off any remaining alcohol induced sweat gathered from the night of semi-partying they’d had. She remembered all of it and internally cringed at her display of affection towards the blonde.

 

It seemed a little fast in her own sober opinion, but Clarke had been the same. The ‘I love you’s slipping out every few minutes.

 

The joys of young love, she thought. The one thing her mother had vented about several times throughout her early years of life.

 

“Morning.” Lexa jumped, Bellamy’s voice putting her on edge. “Don’t worry, I gotta’ pee.” Lexa would have covered up had it been anyone else, but Bellamy had seen her naked a handful of times during their first year of friendship. Costia and her had been rather touchy. The fact the window was fogged helped her case, and within minutes (which felt like hours, why did Bellamy have to pee so loud?) Bellamy waved and groaned before leaving.

 

Finally. Peace.

 

“Lexa?”

 

Never mind. Peace was not on the morning agenda.

 

“In the shower, love.”

 

“Ah-huh.”

 

Lexa didn’t bother turning, she could hear Clarke undressing and after a few minutes of fumbling around, Clarke was in the shower behind her, arms wrapped around her hips.

 

“I didn’t get my morning cuddles.” Clarke mumbled into her neck.

 

“I smelt like alcohol. Morning cuddles would have not been enjoyable on my behalf.” Lexa replied simply, leaning back against Clarke’s warmth.

 

“Mm, I get shower cuddles instead.” Clarke cooed.

 

“And you say I’m the sap?”

 

“I’m hungover, let me live.” Clarke poured, causing Lexa to laugh.

 

Her girlfriend was a dork.

 

“How many classes do you have today?”

 

“None. I called in sick.”

 

“That’s highly unprofessional.”

 

“Shut up, I’m going to the store to get our Fish once you leave.”

 

“Oh! That’s right!”

 

“Yes, point taken.”

 

Lexa turned with a grin on her features. Clarke wrinkled her nose (which Lexa found adorable) in response.

 

“What about you?”

 

Lexa re-wrapped herself around Clarke. Chin rested atop of Clarke’s head as the steady stream of water rushed over them both.

 

“Two meetings and a shit ton of paperwork. I have some new investors and a few new cases to assign to my employees.” Lexa mumbled the words out, far to wrapped up in Clarke to care. 

 

“When will you be home?”

 

Home. Lexa’s heart did  _the thing._ Clarke was her home in truth. It had only been a short time but she knew deep within her chest that Clarke was always going to be  _home_.

 

“Lunch time if I’m lucky. I want to meet our aquatic child.” Lexa mused.

 

“We better get cracking then, it’s almost 6:30.”

 

“Ugh, 10 more minutes.”

 

 

 

 

Work was a complete and utter ass. Titus nagged into her ear for the first part of her morning, trying to lecture her about leaving work to drink. She was in everyday, 6 days a week. Even on the 7th she was going through emails and making phone calls to ensure her company was running smoothly in her absence.

 

“You’re acting irresponsible, you need to keep your personal life away from this company.”

 

That was it. She snapped.

 

Her fist came down heavy on her desk, eyes closed as she tried to ignore the throbbing in her temple.

 

“I  _am._ Stop distracting me, I have work to do.”

 

“You wouldn’t have as much work if you hadn’t of left without a word yesterday!”

 

“ _Titus.”_ She warned, clenching her jaw. “ _Enough.”_

 

“The company will fall—“

 

“This is  _my_ company.  _My_ office building. Do you  _really_ want to test me today?”

 

Titus instantly backed down, head bowing as he took his leave.

 

Finally.

 

She took a swing from her water bottle (that Clarke had brought her last week, noting Lexa didn’t drink enough water and she needed to keep hydrated when in the office) and slowly began to massage her aching skull.

 

Bloody wine.

 

She flinched when her ringtone echoed through the room and sheepishly picked it up.

 

“Lexa speaking.”

“Hey baby— Are you okay? You sound stressed?”

 

 _Oh thank god._ Clarke’s voice put her head at ease.

 

“Titus has been on my case all morning.” She huffed. “Did you get our Fish?”

 

There was a pause on the other end and then Clarke exploded.

 

“ _Baby— you know how I said I was gonna get us a Fish? Well, there was a box of puppies and Lexa— He was the last one and I couldn’t say no and—“_

 

_“What?”_

 

“I named him Fish! I love you! I’ll see you when you get home!”

 

And just like that, her morning went from tolerable to extremely irritable.

 

 

 

 

Lexa fumbled with her keys to her apartment until she finally got it open. She was in the process of taking off her leather coat when she heard the small creek on one of her floor boards. She looked up, meeting Clarke’s stare.

 

“ _Before you start, I know this is so irresponsible and childish._ I should have consulted you first, and talked it through with you before I got him—“ Lexa’s eyes drifted to the tiny animal cradled into Clarke’s neck. “But  _Lexa_ he was the last one and they were going to put him down and I couldn’t— please don’t be mad, I promise I’ll take care of him—“

 

“ _Clarke.”_

 

“And feed him and buy him new toys and—“

 

 _“Klark.”_ It was a sigh. Lexa closing her eyes along with her fists as she desperately tried to calm her breathing.

 

“I’m sorry—“

 

“I wish you would have talked with me about it first, Clarke.”

 

“I know—“

 

“His name is Fish?”

 

“Yes but—“

 

“ _Stop.”_

 

Clarke’s expression pained Lexa to no end. The only thing keeping her grounded was the tight hold she had on her suitcase.

 

“Baby?”

 

Lexa’s eyes fluttered open as she sent Clarke a deadly glare. Jaw tense, though it slacked when Clarke approached, slowly passing the animal into her arms. She dropped her suitcase and held the tiny creature out right, studying its appearance.

 

_He was so small._

 

“He likes you.” Clarke cooed when the animal began to wiggle helplessly. Lexa groaned and pulled him against her chest, combing her fingers through his short, fine hair. He was a whippet by the looks of it, a slightly chubbier version of a greyhound.

 

“I’m still mad.” Lexa mumbled as she slowly leaned down, pressing a feather light kiss to the puppies head. “You have some serious making up to do. I expect him to be potty trained and obedient by the end of the week.”

 

With that, Lexa started towards her bedroom, Fish tucked under her chin. Clarke followed suit until Lexa laid down on her bed, resting Fish's’ body against her chest.

 

“I promise.” Clarke rolled onto the bed next to her, propped up on her elbow. Lexa avoided her face, simply watching the animal as he curled up. He couldn’t be any older than a few weeks, considering his size. She could probably pick him up with one hand.

 

“Hey?”

“What?”

 

Lexa released her mistake when Clarke moved to get up. She caught her wrist and tugged her back down, moving Fish onto the bed before burying her face into the blondes neck.

 

“Sorry.” Lexa grumbled, arms wrapping protectively around Clarke’s waist. A moment later Clarke was pressed flush against her body and she felt that familiar feeling of  _oh_ cloud her mind.

 

“Can I ask you something?” The way Clarke’s voice lowered caught Lexa’s attention. She nodded once, pulling her head back to look into the eyes of the person she’d grown so hopelessly in love with. “Do you want children?”

 

Lexa wasn’t taken off guard per say, in reality, her chest grew tight and a coil of warmth curled around her heart.

 

“Why do you ask?” Lexa uttered, hand cupping the side of Clarke’s jaw.

 

“The way you talked about grandchildren with my mother…” Clarke noticeably flustered, face now hidden in Lexa’s shoulder.

 

“I was playing along.” She murmured, hand sliding into Clarke’s golden curls, fingers massaging her scalp.

 

“But do you? Seriously?”

 

In truth, Lexa had never really thought about children. That was until Costia sat her down one day and tried to demand an instant pregnancy. It was a joke, of course, but it had left a bitter taste in her mouth. So was too young in her own mind, so the timing hadn’t been right. Even if she had agreed, it was only to keep Costia happy. Because she used to live for that smile.

 

“One day.” She kept her voice low, lips pressed against her girlfriends temple.

“Boy or girl?”

“As long as they have 10 fingers and 10 toes, I don’t really care about the gender.”

“I’m not trying to suggest anything— it’s only been 3 months—“

“The puppy gave you baby fever?”

 

Lexa mused, lips dragging along her cheek before tilting her head back, lips pressed playfully against the corner of her mouth.

 

“No— I—“

“I couldn’t carry, I think I mentioned that. Would you?”

 

She felt Clarke’s lips curl into a shy smile as she nodded her answer.

 

“Maybe one day.” Lexa muttered before pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s mouth, groaning into it when Clarke’s tongue brushed over her lower lip. She gave her entrance and quickly found herself growing  _hot._

 

“Well, technically, you are a mother.” Clarke breathed as she pulled back. “Our first born son is lying beside us.”

 

Lexa choked on her laugh. Clarke was referring to the new addition to their family.

 

_Wait._

 

‘Their Family.’

 

Her laughter died down, replaced by a sweet aftertaste in her mouth. Family. Clarke was her family. As cliche as it might of sounded, they had a tiny little family. The three of them, even if she was still annoying at Clarke for getting a dog without her consent.

 

“Lex?”

 

She snapped her eyes up, overcome with a strange happiness that pulsed through her veins. She slowly hitched her leg over Clarke’s hip and flipped them, hands cupping her jaw as she leaned down and captured the blonde in a reassuring kiss. She adjusted herself until she straddled one of Clarke’s thighs, purring contently into her mouth.

 

“Family.” She mumbled into the kiss. “Wanna have a family.” She must have sounded like a 5 year old, but she really couldn’t help the giddiness flaring up. “Our family.” She was presently surprised when Clarke willingly moaned into her mouth, hands tangled in her hair.

 

“Our family.” Clarke repeated in a low hum as they both parted for air, lips still brushing together. “My mom loves you, she’ll probably adopt you to replace me.” It came out in what could be described as a  _giggle._ And  _oh_ Lexa’s heart throbbed in her chest.

 

“Really?”

“She called me this morning once you’d left. She was so happy to have meet you. She even gushed about that dress shirt you wore and asked if you wanted to go out for coffee for a ‘work story’ morning one day.”

 

Lexa felt the tears well without permission.

 

_Why was she crying?_

 

Clarke cupped her face, cooing sweet nothings into her jaw as Lexa tried to compose herself.

 

“I never had that.” She rushed out, breathing still corse. “I never had a mother that wanted to get coffee.”

 

“You do now.”

 

_Oh. Oh. Oh._

 

The warmth settled in her stomach, butterflies be damned, there was a whole zoo running ramped.

 

“Lexa, Hey— Hey, look at me.”

 

She blinked her eyes open, willing herself to stop the unwanted tears.

 

“You’re not alone anymore, okay? You have me, us. My mom. My friends, Bellamy.”

 

Lexa nodded weakly, kissing at Clarke’s palm.

 

“Thank you— I don’t know why I’m such an emotional wreck today— I’m still mad about Fish.” She tried to huff out, but was stopped when Clarke took her lower lip between her teeth.

 

_Oh._

 

“Still mad?”

“.... Yes.”

 

Clarke’s hands lowered, both trailing down her stomach before rounding her hips. They settled on her ass, giving a small squeeze as her knee pressed up against her crotch.

 

“How about now?”

“Y— Ah!”

 

Clarke’s lips attached to her neck, sucking dangerously hard on the flesh. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, panting out a moan.

 

“What about now?”

“Cl—“

 

She hissed, Clarke’s teeth sinking into her pulse point. Her hips jerked on their own accord.

 

“Not in front of Fish—“ She tried to warn, only for Clarke to grope at her ass again. Jeans suddenly far to tight.

 

“He’s asleep.”

“He’s going to wake up.”

“Should I fuck you against the kitchen counter instead?”

 

So much for a heartfelt moment. Lexa practically whimpered, hips rolling back down against Clarke’s thigh, desperate for some friction. She wasn’t one to beg, but boy was she close.

 

“Anything I can do to change your mind,  _commander?”_

 

The nickname had slipped last night with Bellamy. Clarke’s initial reaction was a laugh, though when she purred the words out in a suggestive manner, Lexa couldn’t think of a better pet name in that moment.

 

“Office,  _now.”_

 

 

  


 

Clarke lead Lexa into her own personal office in her apartment. It was usually closed off, hardly ever used. But something deep within her really wanted to experiment. The morning sex they’d had an obvious sign she was opting to try new things.

 

“Are you okay?” Clarke’s soft words made her smile.

“More than okay.” She nodded eagerly.

 

Clarke sounded out a laugh before backing Lexa up against the back of the door.

 

“Soft and slow or rough and fast?” Clarke’s words muffled as her lips reattached to her neck. Lexa’s own head went into overdrive. Part of her wanted to take Clarke right then and there, or better yet, allow Clarke to top without another word; but the better part of her wanted it slow and gentle, a strange contract to their previous pace.

 

“Slow.” She breathed, lips pressed to Clarke’s temple as she dropped her hands over Clarke’s ass, pulling her impossibly close. “I want to feel you.”

 

“I love you.”

 

That caught her off guard.  _Oh._ She trembled against Clarke’s body. She didn’t get a chance to reply, because Clarke’s hand began stroking her crotch, the other riding her shirt up as she dropped to her knees.  _Fuck._ How did she get so lucky?

 

With every small ride of her shirt, Clarke pressed open mouthed kisses to her stomach, hips, sides and waist. Her tongue tracing patterns over her skin that did  _unholy_  things to her body. Had she ever been this wet? Probably.

 

She arched uncontrollably into Clarke’s mouth as she worked painstakingly slow. Until finally, she lifted her arms and her pressed shirt was flung to the ground.

 

“Did you get a new bra?” Clarke breathed. Lexa’s glaze meet hers and with a small nod she slid her hand behind Clarke’s neck and crushed their lips together. It was messy and oh so delicious. She ran the tip of her tongue over Clarke’s and moaned into her mouth when Clarke’s lips curled around her tongue, suckling with increased need before releasing and dropping to her throat.

 

To be fair, she was wearing a lace bralette. Cream coloured to match the colour of her already disregarded shirt.

 

“You know,” Clarke husked as her mouth licked towards her chest. “You always compliment the size of my breasts.” Lexa chuckled lowly, head tilted back against the door. “When in reality,” Clarke’s tongue darted over her nipple through the fabric of the lace.

 

_Shit._

 

 _“_ Yours are  _perfect.”_

 

She would have cringed at the strange compliment had she not been putty in Clarke’s arms. Well, mouth, in this case.

 

When Clarke’s hand cupped her crotch through her jeans, she jerked her hips and bent down, tugging Clarke’s legs around her waist.

 

Screw slow.

 

“ _You’re such a fucking tease.”_ She hissed into the blondes ear, lowering her behind onto her desk — pushing several items off of it to make room. “First, you bring home an animal without my consent,  _then_ you have the audacity—“

 

Clarke’s hands cupped her face, mouth covering hers within seconds.

 

“Shut it.” Clarke hissed, rutting her hips forward. “I have a confession.”

 

Lexa pulled back with a throaty grunt.

 

“What now?”

“Wait here.”

 

She didn’t get a chance to protest, Clarke was up and out. She returned a minute later with….

 

_A purple fucking strap on?_

 

“I bought this today.”

 

She rested it on the desk before dropped her hands to Lexa’s jeans.

 

“I’m  _slightly_ less mad.”

 

Clarke’s fingers made quick work of her button and zipper. Lexa kicked the jeans aside once tugged down and pulled Clarke up against her, fingers dipping below the waistband of her sweatpants and underwear alike.

 

“ _Fuck.”_

 

_Clarke’s arousal had seeped through her underwear and coated her inner thighs._

 

“What did you expect?” Clarke’s voice hitched, back arching as Lexa kept a possessive arm around her waist, pinning her against her own body.

 

“I don’t wanna go slow anymore.” Lexa whined, fingers stroking her girlfriends folds, rubbing tight circles just above the swell of her very stiff clit.

 

“Put it on,  _now.”_

 

Lexa was pushed back, a low growl escaping. She tugged her underwear off, taking hold of the strap on settled on her desk. It took a few minutes as she adjusted the straps and had the small nub pressed against her core. At least she’d get some stimulation when she finally got her hands on Clarke.

 

When they had talked about sex toys earlier, she hadn’t exactly rendered just how confident she actually felt with it on. Her eyes hooded as she sent a hard glare at Clarke whom was kicking her lower half’s clothing to the side.

 

_Fuck she looked so good bare._

 

 _“_ Celebratory sex?” Clarke offered as she slid an arm around Lexa’s neck, her lips pressing to her jaw.

 

“What exactly are we celebrating?”

 

“The new addition to our family.”

 

Okay, that was  _so_ sweet. Her heart pounded against her chest, threatening to explode.

 

“How do you manage to make sex so exciting? Like—” She cursed her own use of words.

 

_Really Lexa?_

 

“Maybe it’s the fact I have a smoking hot girlfriend with a fake penis strapped to her crotch?”

 

She choked on her laugh, now well aware of their position. Clarke’s thigh had pressed between her legs, the fake cock pressed against their stomachs’ as she ground against her thigh.

 

“Want you.” Lexa mumbled into her hair, hands gripping onto her hips.

 

“Take me.”

 

Clarke didn’t need to repeat herself.

 

She pressed Clarke back against her desk again, this time making sure Clarke’s back was laid against the cold surface with her legs spread wide.

 

_Holy Jesus fuck._

 

The site never disappointed.

 

Clarke’s sex a light pink, swollen, glistening with her own arousal. Her core clenching around nothing as Lexa drunk her in. The blonde wisps of hair trimmed neatly over her pubic bone, whereas she was completely hairless around her centre.

 

_Fuck fuck fuck._

 

Lexa was certain she would of had a real boner had her anatomy been different.

 

“Fuck…” She exhaled through her nose and squeezed her eyes shut. They snapped open a moment later when she felt Clarke’s hands on her hips, urging her close.

 

“ _Please?”_

 

Lexa was not one to deny her lover. She was a little unsure when it came to the new addition to her crotch. She was skilled with her fingers and mouth, not with a semi hard fake length strapped to her body.

 

“ _Baby.”_ Lexa’s confidence bubbled up and without breaking eye contact, she took ahold of the fake cock and pressed the tip firmly against Clarke’s throbbing slit. She guided it through her folds, coating her length in Clarke’s slickness before sinking the first inch within her core.

 

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Lexa whispered as she lowered herself atop of Clarke, mouth pressing to her throat. She was greeted with a greedy jerk of her hips and within seconds she’d bottomed out completely. Granted, the girth was only a good 6 inches in size, still, the nub pressing against her own sex made her choke out a cry.

 

“Dirty talk?” Clarke husked as she brought her lips to her cheek, nose nuzzled against her cheekbone.

 

“I-I can try?” The words came in a stutter as Clarke slotted their mouths together. Tongue pushing past her lips as she explored her wet hole.

 

“So fucking big.” Clarke mumbled, starting them off as her hips rocked upwards in an attempt to get Lexa to start moving. She took her time, getting to know what kind of angle she wanted to start at, and then her hips began to pump forward in slow thrusts. She broke the kiss, keeping their lips close as she puffed out throaty moans. The nub grinding slow against her now swollen bundle of nerves.

 

“Always so wet.” Lexa started, a surge of confidence flowing through her as Clarke whimpered out. “You like that?” She gave a short pump, curling her hips upwards as she did so. In response, Clarke cried out. Voice high pitched as her nails dig into the back of her shoulder blades. “You’re mine, Clarke.” She wasn’t possessive as such, but suddenly she felt the need to express her wants. “ _Mine, say it.”_

 

“Yours— Lexa—“

 

“ _Again.”_ Her tone was demanding, mouth slotting with Clarke’s once again as her pumps turned into sharp thrusts, Clarke’s body rocking against the desk. Without warning, Lexa gripped onto her inner thighs and spread them further, giving her some much needed leverage as she plunged in at a new angle. Clarke’s choked out grunt all she needed to start rutting her hips as a new pace.

 

“I’m yours—  _just like that— oh! Right there!”_

 

_“Who owns that pussy, Clarke?”_

 

Wow, when had she ever been this vivid with her words?

 

“ _You do—!”_ Clarkes voice cracked as she cried out, probably the loudest she had ever been.

 

“ _Mine.”_ Lexa growled into her mouth as she pulled back, foreheads pressed together. “ _Look at me as I pound into you, baby.”_ She was probably going to cringe for the next month once this was over, but she was too far into it to care.

 

Clarke’s eyes blinked open, lips parted as she swallowed weakly. Lexa threw her best smoulder, breathing heavy as she bucked her hips once, twice, three times, and halted when she felt Clarke’s body jerk and twitch.

 

“Lexa—!”

 

The sound was pure magic to Lexa’s ears. She bucked into her again, the nub pressed firmly against her clit.

 

“Keep going—“

 

Lexa began to grind her hips in tight circles, the stimulation almost enough to send her over the edge. That was until Clarke’s mouth found her neck and she bit down without warning.

 

“ _Clarke!”_

 

She bottomed out, white flashes overcoming her senses as her orgasm sent wave after wave of white hot heat through her body. She felt Clarke twitch underneath her again, and fell limp. Her face nuzzled into the crook of her neck. Her chest heaving, small pants puffing out.

 

“I love you.” She heaved. “I love you, I love you, I love you—“ she pressed several languid kisses to Clarke’s collar bone, eyes squeezed shut.

 

“I love you.” Clarke moaned in return, hands tucked into her hair.

 

“I’m sorry if I’m saying it to much—“

“You haven’t said it enough.”

 

Lexa’s lips curled as she stroked Clarke’s inner thighs with her thumbs. They stayed like this, unmoving until Clarke gently pulled her head up. The kiss sweet and soft, lips swollen and plump.

 

“Amazing.” She muffled. “So, so amazing.”

 

Lexa grinned smugly. Choosing her next words carefully.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

“ _Shit.”_

 

Lexa smirked, sucking down on her lower lip before dragging her mouth along her jaw to her neck. She left a large love bite in her wake, and slowly moved Clarke up so she was sitting with her legs wrapped around her waist.

 

“You did so well.” Lexa cooed into her hair. “Let’s get cleaned up…” She pecked her lips. “ _And_  spend some quality time with ‘our son’.” The words where bittersweet, longing evident in her tone.

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Clarke beamed.

 

 

 

 

Lexa ended up having to carry Clarke to her bed. Her body limp and shaky as she stood. She felt a ping of guilt mixed with pride knowing she’d done that to the blonde, but mainly guilt. She hadn’t meant to cause discomfort. Clarke’s reply had been ‘that’s the first thing resembling a penis that’s been inside of me in what,  _2 years? I expected a little pain’_  Which had made Lexa feel slightly better.

 

“Lexa?” Clarke was curled into her side. Fish rested on her bare chest. They’d both opted to cuddle naked once they’d both done with some much needed after care.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I want a girl.”

 

Lexa’s lips curled faintly, cheek muzzling into Clarke’s hair.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The talk of children had been a little emotionally draining, but the idea of starting a family with Clarke did settled nice in her heart. That it meant they would spend years upon years together. It was scary yet exciting. Lexa couldn’t wait. Maybe they’d get married? Maybe they’d buy a nice penthouse? Maybe they’d move in together and spend every morning tangled in each other?

 

_Maybe._

 

 _“_ You okay?”

 

Clarke’s constant need for reassurance was  _so_ cute.

 

“I think I want one of each.” Lexa hummed out. Clarke shifted in her spot until she was resting her chin on Lexa’s chest.

 

“Yeah?” Clarke mocked her previous tone, grinning widely. “We can always adopt the gender we don’t have.”

 

Now that settled  _very_ nicely in her heart. They could love and care for a child that would otherwise be a victim to the system.

 

“I would like that.” She leaned down, kissing Clarke’s forehead before pressed a kiss atop of Fishes.

 

“One day.” Clarke cooed. “Maybe.” There was a hint of teasing to her tone and Lexa smiled lopsidedly.

 

“Maybe.” She repeated. All the  _maybes_ could someday turn into  _realities._

 

Clarke was a dream come true.

 

“Wanna have a quick nap and order some of that organic pizza you like? Cuddle up and watch a documentary with Fish?”

 

“Ugh, marry me already.”

 

They fell asleep after a few half-kisses. Lexa’s chest bubbling in warmth.

 

She was smitten. Clarke Griffin had Lexa Woods smitten.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot will thicken next chapter, make sure you bookmark and check in every week! I'll try to post weekly!
> 
> I apologize if this seems rushed, but I write what feels right.


	5. The Calm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, I had some pretty negative feedback on a canon fic I was working on and decided to take a break. Anyway! Enjoy Chapter 5. 
> 
> I know today is the second year anniversary of Lexa's death so... Hopefully, this is something? It's a little shorter, but it's jam-packed!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated. I don't always approve comments due to my own insecurities, but I read everything!

Chapter Five: The Calm. 

  
  
  


**Clarke’s POV:**

 

The past week had flown by. From her relentless lovemaking with Lexa, to the abnormal amount of time she’d spent in Lexa’s apartment training the newest addition to their family. 

 

That being said, she didn’t want to push Lexa. 

 

Clarke knew she had her limits. Hard limits at that, and wasn’t going to force anything onto the woman she was in love with. 

 

Yes, in love with. The moment it had slipped from Lexa’s mouth they’d been exchanging the three words a good few times a day. Either in text or in person. She was currently staring at her phone, lip caught between her teeth. 

 

**[ Text from: Lexa ]**

 

**I’ll be home soon, I can’t wait to get my hands on you.**

 

**P.s: I have some new treats for Fish.**

 

Their sex life had taken a drastic change. The dirty talk more intense, touches more purposeful. The almost 4 months together finally starting to show in the bedroom. It was thrilling. The sexual frustration wasn’t fun, but the build-up was amazing. 

 

**[ Text to: Lexa ]**

 

**Don’t be too rough, backs sore from intense slouching as I mark exam papers. I’m not wearing any underwear, though. See you soon xx**

 

She smirked to herself as she turned back to the pile of unmarked papers beside her. It had started to grow smaller, but it was still hard. Everyone in her class had begun to shine, their grades greatly improved. It made Clarke’s heart swell, she was making a difference. 

 

She was startled when her phone went off, glancing at the screen. 

 

**[ Text from: Lexa ]**

 

**Fuck, Clarke. How appealing does a massage sound?**

 

**By massage, I mean a naked massage.**

 

Her stomach flipped. Oh god, here we go. 

 

**[ Text to: Lexa ]**

 

**Oil me up, baby ;)**

 

She heard the door to her apartment open and close in such a rush, she had hardly any time to stand before Lexa was sliding her hands around her waist and pulling her up against her. 

 

“ _ Clarke.”  _

“Hey baby.” 

 

Lexa’s nose muzzled into her neck, her arms sliding further around her body until they were both tangled in each other’s arms. 

 

“Are you okay? Did you have a bad day at work?” Clarke cooed into her ear, pressing a kiss to her head. 

 

“Titus is driving me crazy.” Lexa mumbled, sighing before she pulled back. “I’m  _ this  _ close to snapping.” Clarke saw Lexa’s jaw tense and ducked down, pressing light kisses to her throat and the underside of her chin. 

 

“You’re home now.” Clarke exhaled as she connected their lips together. “No more Titus, just me.” She took Lexa’s hand and guided it down to her behind. “See? Ass and all.” She felt Lexa laugh and playfully pecked her lips over and over and over again. 

 

“Love you.” Lexa hummed, eyes closed as Clarke continued her smoothing. Only stopping to press a final kiss to her nose. 

 

“I love you too, now. What do you feel like for dinner?” 

 

“Grilled cheese.” 

 

“We’ve had that for three days straight.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

Clarke let out a snort, head tilted back as she tried to pull Lexa out of her neck. 

 

“No, you’re the one that complains when we don’t eat healthily.” 

 

“You’ve rubbed off on me.” 

 

Lexa’s grin was similar to that of someone in middle school. Lopsided, smug and toothy. 

 

“I think I know what I want for dinner.” Lexa hummed, the hand on Clarke’s ass tightening. “Are you on the menu?” Her mouth attached to Clarke’s neck, suckling and biting as she trailed around her throat and back up to her lips. 

 

Clarke let out a heavy moan, slotting her lips with Lexa’s as her head tilted, hands roaming over her chest and down her stomach. “Maybe.” She breathed as she changed angles, attacking Lexa’s mouth with vengeance. 

 

“Want you,” Lexa mumbled, hips grinding forward before she bent down, tugging Clarke’s thighs around her waist. And God did that cause a wave of arousal to settled at the lowest part of Clarke’s belly. She moaned before she was lowered on the couch. Clarke wrapped her legs around her girlfriend's waist, planting her feet on her lower back as she ground upwards, seeking more friction.

 

“ _ Okay, you’re both gross.”  _

 

Lexa fell off the couch. 

 

“Raven!” 

 

“What? I told you I was coming over.” 

 

Lexa stood, brushing herself off. Though Clarke remained on the sofa as she straightened her shirt. 

 

“Nice, by the way. Haven’t seen Clarke so—“ 

 

“What do you want,  _ Reyes?”  _  Lexa huffed, standing awkwardly. 

 

“I was gonna suggest a movie night. Or are you both too ruffled up?” Raven grinned, both goofy and smug. 

 

“ _ Ruffled up?”  _ Clarke groaned, pulling her knees to her chest. Lexa took her opportunity and flopped onto the couch, also trying to desperately fix her clothes. 

 

“Sexually frustrated? Need to have a quickie before I start a Netflix marathon?” 

 

“ _ Raven, you ruined the moment.”  _ Lexa hissed, rubbing her face. 

 

“Good! Okay, so, do I need to sit between the both of you so you don’t finger fuck while I’m gawking at some history documentary Bellamy wants us to watch?” 

 

“No, we’re go,d.” Clarke mumbled, moving to curl herself next to Lexa. Face hidden in her neck. “What history doco?” 

 

“Some Roman mythology shit.” Raven replied as she moved into the kitchen, making as much ruckus as possible while looking for popcorn. “Haven’t you guys been getting his messages?” 

 

Clarke crinkled her nose, she’d been actively avoiding everyone. As stupid as it may have been, all she really wanted to do was get through finals and have summer break all to herself. Then she could seek out the people she’d almost forgotten about. Until then, she was only really interested in being around Lexa. 

 

“I mean, the company had a massive quota to meet this month. I’ve only really been paying attention to the influx of potential partners.” Lexa stated, arm sneaking around Clarke’s neck as she gently nuzzled her nose atop of her head. “Even then, Bellamy knows to email me. And he hasn’t.” 

 

“Oh wow, sorry little miss  _ ‘I’m an upscale rich bitch’,  _ I thought you contacted people the normal way.” 

 

“I do. But only reply to Clarke.” 

 

“ _ That’s why you’ve avoided my messages!”  _

 

“Raven, asking if I, quote,  _ had any way of ordering in pure Sulfuric Acid,  _ unquote, was meant to lure me in, you failed.” 

 

“I needed it for—“

 

“ _ I don’t want to know.”  _

 

Lexa tugged Clarke’s leg over her hip, allowing her body to curve against her own. Clarke let out a small, content purr with a genuine smile. Raven had grown custom to Lexa’s contacts. She threatened to leak Clarke’s nonexistent nudes, which ended in Lexa bulk buying microwaveable meals for ‘apocalyptic purposes’. 

 

“Lexa?” 

“Mm?” 

“Do you still want grilled cheese?” 

“No, I’m good. Smartass over there killed my appetite.” 

“You sure? I could make you a ham and cheese?” 

 

She whispered each word directly into Lexa’s ear, pressing a light kiss to her cheek after each sentence. Clarke was never one for this kind of sickly sweet, but Lexa was an exception. 

 

“I’m going to marry you one day.” Lexa hummed, lips pulled into a slight grin. 

 

“So… Ham and cheese?” Clarke perked up, elbow propped on the headrest of the sofa. 

 

“I can make it. Do you want anything?” Lexa tucked a stray lock of hair behind Clarke’s ear, making her laugh. 

 

“No. Don’t use all the cheese.” 

 

“Highly unlikely.” Lexa grinned as she got up, glaring at Raven as they passed. 

 

“Yo, Griff, got any good sex stories you want to feed me?” Raven spoke with a mouthful of popcorn. 

 

“No, do you? Have anymore fun in the changing rooms at Walmart?” 

 

“That happened once!” 

 

“You had sex in the changing rooms?” Lexa called from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. 

 

“Why? Are you getting some ideas?” 

 

Lexa promptly turned as her face began to redden. Clarke just cringed, giving her friend a playful push. 

 

“Don’t. She’s sensitive.” 

 

“Didn’t look that sensitive when I walked in 10 min—“ 

 

“No more sex talk. I didn’t stop marking papers just so you could ruin my mood.” 

 

“Ooh! How’s that going? That Atom kid just transferred in, yeah?” 

 

“Yeah. He sits next to me at lunch. Apparently he’s been getting bullied, so I offered him some safety.”

Clarke beamed proudly, reaching over to grab a handful of popcorn from the bowl sitting in Ravens lap. 

 

“Nice. Is he any good?” 

 

“At art? God, he’s gifted. Literal perfection. Like… the amount of detail he puts into his work? Here—“ Clarke moved over to the pile of marked work on her coffee table, grabbing the last one in the pile. She opened the portfolio and handed it over to Raven; legs tucked up on the sofa as she did so. 

 

“Oh my god— Clarke! This…. is….” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“How does he—“ 

 

“I know.” 

 

“How old is he? 15?” 

 

“16, actually.” Clarke shrugged her shoulders. 

 

“He’s gonna be a heartbreaker.” Raven commented as she set the folder aside. A moment later, Lexa appeared and slipped between the both of them. Curtly, at that, with an arm securing its way around Clarke’s waist. 

 

“Don’t gotta be so possessive, Woods, me and Clarke only slept together once.” Raven few a smug grin towards her girlfriend and as if Lexa had snapped(which was a now common occurrence, after the past month they’d had), she let out a sharp huff and curled her leg over Clarke’s lap. 

 

“ _ Once.”  _ She mumbled, setting her plate more comfortably on her stomach as she began to nibble on her grilled cheese.

 

_ So fucking cute,  _ Clarke thought. 

 

“I’m sure she’d do it again—“ 

 

“Raven, don’t egg her on.” 

 

“Jesus, you  _ used _ to be fun to mess with, dude, why y’all gotta be so touchy feely now you have a dog?” 

 

Clarke wrinkled her nose, brushing Lexa’s crumbs from her shirt before glancing around the room. “Speaking of my son, where is he?” 

 

“On our bed.” Lexa muffled as she chewed, though covered her mouth quickly. “Sorry.” She yelped, flashing an apologetic smile before swallowing. “ _ Raven  _ is rubbing off on me.” 

 

“Oooooh, here that, Griff? I’m  _ rubbing  _ off on your girlfriend—“ 

 

“You’re both children.” Clarke snorted, grabbing the remote from Ravens hand. “What’s this documentary we’re meant to be watching?” 

 

“It’s on Netflix.” 

 

“I would've married him had he been a female.” Lexa commented. “His taste in documentaries— so dreamy, _ ugh _ . _ ”  _ Clarke choked out a laugh, nudging Lexa’s leg off of her as she moved to sit more comfortably near the edge of the sofa. 

  
  


“Good luck, Clarke already had her claim on him during high school.” 

 

_ No.  _

 

“Raven—“ 

 

“You  _ what?”  _

 

Lexa perked up, causing Clarke to flop back. She didn’t want to get into details. 

 

“Clarke got drunk, dry humped on this chicks bed, even left this real hefty hickey on Bellamy’s—“ 

 

“ _ Okay! No!  _ Both of us got drunk, I was fresh out of a relationship, he offered me some comfort and then we made out for a few hours until I came to my senses. It was not enjoyable, but it was highly appreciated at the time.” 

 

“Didn’t you suck him off in the girls bathroom?” 

 

She visibly saw Lexa tense and groaned. 

 

“No, that was Finn.” 

 

“Wait, you sucked—“ 

 

“ _ Yes Raven.  _ Can we not? That was like…. 10 years ago.” 

 

She shifted over to Lexa, moving to press a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t get jealous.” She cooed playfully. “If I had of meet you in high school, I would of  _ probably _ let you hold my hand.” She grinned when Lexa cringed. 

 

“So you wouldn’t of  _ ‘sucked me off’  _ in the girls restroom?” 

 

“No, I would of eaten you out.” She hummed. 

 

There was an exaggerated gagging noise. 

 

“ _ Yuck.  _ Don’t start up again. Clarke, TV,  _ now.”  _

 

With a small, smug grin, Clarke flicked the TV on to the appropriate channel and grabbed the blanket covering the back of the couch. She gently covered both her and Lexa, gesturing for Raven to come closer, and not even 30 minutes into their documentary, Raven was cuddled into Lexa’s arm, snoring softly with the bowl of popcorn barely resting on her lap. 

 

“I must admit, I’m not used to having two girls on either side of me.” Lexa mused quietly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Clarke’s head. She huffed, nuzzling her girlfriends bicep just that little bit more. 

 

“She’s hopeless.” She murmured, letting out a yawn. “Think you could carry her into the bare bedroom? Or do you need some help?” 

 

“Nope, I got it. Pause the TV until I get back?” 

 

“Already on it.” 

 

With gentle repositioning, Lexa managed to cradle Raven to her chest and carry her out of the lounge. Clarke had to fight off her smirk,  _ so much for hating each other _ , she thought, glancing at her phone. She frowned when she noticed several missed calls and several texts. 

 

**[ Text from: Mom ]**

 

**Baby? Is Lexa with you?**

 

**[ Text from: Mom ]**

 

**Honey! Please answer! Two people have been brought in to urgent care. I’ll explain on the phone.**

 

**[ Text from: Mom ]**

 

**Clarke. If you’re out of credit, call me on Lexa’s phone.**

 

She blinked at the messages. Before quickly pressing call on her mothers contact. It didn’t even get a chance to ring, her mom answered instantly. 

 

“Baby! God! Are you okay? Is Lexa there? I’ve been trying to ring the both of you—“ 

 

“Mom, what’s going on?” 

 

“There are two people claiming to go by the last name of  _ ‘woods’.  _ What are Lexa’s parents names, they…..?” 

 

She sat there gawking, unable to soak in anymore information. Without thinking, she shot up — Lexa was there in an instant, hands on her elbows as she steadied her. She mouthed a small ‘what’s going on?’ Only for Clarke to hold her phone out. 

 

“Hey! Abby! Sorry— what? No— who? Uh…. oh….  _ It’s been so long— Damian Roger Woods. That’s father— Ivory-Rose— I’m on my way—“  _

 

Lexa hung up, panic clearing written on her face. Clarke didn’t think, she just grabbed her keys and tugged Lexa out the door with her. 

 

-

 

**Lexa’s POV:**

 

“Clarke….” Lexa whispered, staring through the glass of the medical ward she was supposed to be in. 

 

_ They’re dead. They can’t be— They’re right in front of you, Lexa! Look!  _

 

“I’m here. Deep breaths, okay?” 

 

She couldn’t. This was all too familiar. She’d had dreams of her parents turning up when she was young, but reality hit and she had to move on. But they were there. Sure, they looked extremely roughed up, scars covering their bodies— 

 

“Alexandria Woods, Yes?” 

 

The nurse beside her (how did she get there?) cleared her throat. Lexa nodded before she was lead into the large room. Both figures where limp, eyes closed with several tubes and lines coming out of them. 

 

“I need to ask some—“ 

 

“Where’s Abby Griffin?” She couldn’t be bothered correcting her tone. The nurse only frowned before leaving. She felt Clarke’s hand slowly slip into hers and she squeezed with a deep exhale. She wasn’t ready for this. She wasn’t—

 

“Baby! Lexa— oh, god, come here.” 

 

Before she could protest, she was pulled into two very warm arms. She thought it would have been uncomfortable, but she found herself sinking into the now familiar feeling of…. well,  _ Abby.  _

 

“Look, I know this is strange. God, I can’t imagine what you’re going through, but.” Lexa nodded lowly, eyes trained on her feet. “We just got the DNA results back. They match, 100%. I don’t know how or what, but Lexa? This isn’t me trying to play some sick joke on you for dating my daughter; your parents, they’re  _ alive.”  _

 

_ They’re alive….  _

 

_ “Anya! Stop! Momma will kill me!”  _

 

_ “Oh shut up, twerp. They won’t kill you, we both know you want these as much as I do.”  _

 

_ “But… momma told me….”  _

 

_ “They’re cookies, Lexa, what have they been feeding you? I’m surprised you’re  _ **_still alive_ ** _ at this point.”  _

 

_ Lexa frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. She was only 5, but tall for her age.  _

 

_ “I eat whatever is given to me.” She huffed. “The cookies are for me and poppa when I finish piano lessons.”  _

 

_ “Little miss perfect, huh?”  _

 

_ “Stop! You know I hate it when you call me that!”  _

 

_ “Ha Ha! I’ll just eat all of your ‘special’ cookies then. Have fun living the low life, kiddo!”  _

 

_ “Anya! No, come back here!” _

 

_ There was a loud thump.  _

 

_ “Alexandria? Baby? Are you okay?”  _

 

_ When her eyes opened, she was surrounded by very strange looking people. She felt heavy, almost as if someone had put sand in her arms.  _

 

_ “M...mom… Anya…. the cookies…”  _

 

_ Did someone put cotton in my mouth?  _

 

_ “Shh, darling, we know. You tripped over and hit your head pretty hard—“ _

 

_ “Like a champ! You’ve got a cool looking black eye—“  _

 

_ “Anya!”  _

 

_ Lexa frowned, only for her eyes to feel heavy again.  _

 

_ “I got you.”  _

 

_ That’s all she heard, darkness overtook and she was unconscious within seconds.  _

 

“Lexa…? Hey…? Baby…?” 

 

She blinked. 

 

_ Woah? Did I pass out?  _

 

_ “ _ You’re okay, I’m here. Hey, I need you to stand up for me. Can’t have you hitting your head and putting you out of action now can we?” 

 

She huffed, but it hurt. She allowed herself to be moved, and then slumped into Clarke’s arms. A welcomed feeling, much better than the floor. 

 

“I just…” 

 

“You blacked out.” 

 

Lexa winced at the thought of it and managed to hide herself into the crook of Clarke’s neck, controlling her breathing until she was lead towards a chair. One that she took with ease, only to curl herself into a ball and rest her head against Clarke’s chest. She faintly heard a few words passed over her, but managed to block them out as she subconsciously clawed Clarke’s shirt. 

 

“Hey? Lexa? Bub?” 

 

She perked up, chin managing to sit comfortably on her lovers shoulder. 

 

“Mm?” 

 

“Think you can count to ten without stuttering or losing your breath?” With a nod, Lexa managed each number out, finishing with 11 for an added bonus. “Good, you didn’t faint due to dehydration or anything serious. Just an emotional overload, yeah?” 

 

“Mhm.” 

 

“Use your words,” 

 

“I don’t know— I just closed my eyes— then momma was—“ she stopped herself, the word bitter and unfamiliar.  _ Momma?  _ When was the last time she’d even thought of such a thing? 

 

“It’s okay, it’s just me and you.” 

 

She frowned, glancing around. They were in a private room. Abby’s office? Maybe? 

 

“Moms gone to run a few more tests. It’s just us for now.” 

 

_ “Lexa! It’s  _ **_just us_ ** _! We throw a party!”  _

 

_ “Anya… I don’t know….”  _

 

_ “What about that hot bird you’ve been crushing on? What’s her face? Costia?”  _

 

_ “She’s not a bird, dickhead. Shes…”  _

 

_ “Ew. You’re such a fucking sap, dude, let’s go. We have planning to do.”  _

 

_ “I’m not having any part in this. Mom and dad would have killed me for even thinking about throwing a party in their wake— Gustus and Indra are gonna kill you, then me!”  _

 

_ “Such a little baby, you scared of having a little fun?”  _

 

_ “No!”  _

 

_ “Let’s go then, the guy at the bottle store owes me like… 4 bottles of cheap vodka for setting him up with Karen.”  _

 

_ “Don’t you like Karen?”  _

 

_ “No, she’s old news. I have eyes for this hot new jock on the football team, though.”  _

 

_ “Ew. Why did puberty make you such a sex hungry—“  _

 

_ “At least I’ve had sex! You’re still scared of masturbating—“  _

 

_ “Am not!”  _

 

_ “Yes you are!”  _

 

_ “You’re so on. When I make a move on Costia, I’m then going to—“  _

 

_ “So you’re admitting to not masturbating?”  _

 

_ “No!”  _

 

Lexa’s head throbbed. 

 

“Lexa? Hey? Hey, come back—“ 

 

“I need her—“ 

 

“Who’s her?” 

 

“Costia, I need her— Clarke— I cant—“ 

 

“Hey, Hey, look at me? Stop, you’re going to hyperventilate—“ 

 

Uneven breaths managed to push their way out of her mouth, coaxing small stutters and hitches as she tried to desperately calm her breathing. 

 

“Here— Focus on my hand—“ as much as she would have loved to focus on Clarke’s hand, all she could think about was the fact her parents were alive. Costias death was a joke—  _ no, you idiot, you signed the papers and kissed her goodbye. She’s gone.  _

 

_ “ _ Clarke—“

 

“I’m here.” 

 

Just as things started to fade, a gentle hand pressed against the flat of her stomach. She closed her eyes, the feeling more thrilling than it was probably meant to be. Then, soft yet firm lips pressed against her jaw, just under her chin, and she felt herself calm. 

 

“See? Just like that.” 

 

She nodded lowly, the only thing she could truly focus on was Clarke’s fingers (Much to her distaste, they were in public,  _ ew _ ) drawing loose patterns over her navel. Eventually they guided upwards, her girlfriend was daring enough to dip them over her sides, just below or just above her more…  _ ticklish  _ spots. 

 

“Good girl.” This time she hummed deep within her chest. “Nice and steady for me.” After what felt likes hours, her own hand came up from its place against the chair and clasped onto Clarke’s fingers. 

 

“Costia would have freaked out and probably fainted.” She whispered, finding the will to speak. “I mean, I never like to fall into the usual gay tropes, but I really did wear the pants in our relationship.” She felt Clarke grin against her neck and she gently leaned into the touch. “She would have flipped seeing me have a panic attack.” 

 

“We could have had both our pants off had your parents not cockblocked us.” It was an innocent gesture, Lexa thought,  _ she’s easing the idea of my parents into a conversation.  _

 

“I suppose you’re right.” She breathed. 

 

“Tell me about Costia.” Clarke murmured, making her heart throb. 

 

“Costia was my go-too.” Lexa replied instantly. “My grounding.” She added. “You would of liked her.” 

 

“She seems lovely.” Lexa nodded at Clarke’s comment. 

 

“Lexa— Your parents are awake.” 

 

Lexa’s thoughts suddenly went to mush. 

 

_ My parents.  _

 

Abby came in with a soft smile, one Lexa tried to return but failed.  _ Parents.  _ She’d lived over 10 years mourning for the childhood she never got, and suddenly, they were there. Once she was steady on her feet, she began to walk towards the ward Abby had directed her too. What she wasn’t expecting was both her mother and father propped up in their beds. 

 

“ _ Damian!”  _

 

_ “What? This has to be a joke. Alexandria was….”  _

 

_ “ _ **_Oh my goddness—“_ **

 

Lexa blinked, breathing beginning to quicken again. That was her mother. Her father. Laying in their beds and talking as if they hadn’t been gone for the better half of her life. She was rooted in place, not even Clarke’s grip on her hand managed to pull her out of her trance. 

 

_ He’s got grey hair. Actual grey hair! And mother, she doesn’t look a day over 30. _

 

_ “Is that, is— is that you?”  _

 

“ _ It can’t be! She was only—“ _

 

“12. You died 14 years ago.” She hadn’t meant to sound so harsh, hell, she didn’t even trust her voice. “I buried 2 empty caskets. I planned your funeral.” Her jaw locked, the anger she’d been pushing aside for 14 year spreading like wildfire. “ _ You left me.”  _

 

_ “Alexandria—“ _

 

_ “My name is Lexa!”  _

 

Her body shook as she closed her eyes. Only Titus addressed her by her full name when he really wanted her attention, even then, it was a very touchy subject. 

 

“When the plane crashed, we escaped. We were trapped on an island for god knows how long— Only to be captured by natives and held hostage. Do you know—“

 

“Sorry,  _ father,  _ but you do realise how unrealistic that sounds?” 

 

_ “Alexandri— Lexa, where else would we have been? We had no concept of time. We—“ _

 

_ “ _ You  _ are  _ dead. Costias dead. Did you know that? Costia died. Not that you ever cared about my primary school crushes, but once high school hit and you both died, her family took me in.  _ Another family!  _ I had  _ no  _ one! And for you both to suddenly show up and act as if I’m going to accept the fact you  _ haven’t _ been having a vacation for the past 14 years, you’re wrong. I'm not doing this.” 

 

She turned on the balls of her feet and pushed past the hospital doors, storming out of the room. Her throat felt tight, her body weak, the heat continuously rising within her chest. This was not happening.  _ It couldn’t be happening. _

 

She was up and out of the building within minutes, deadlining for her car. 

 

“Lexa! Stop!” 

 

_ Not now, Clarke.  _ She thought.

 

_ “ _ Please!” 

 

“ _ No.”  _

 

She stopped within inches of her driver door, choking back a sob. Two soft arms came and wrapped around her body, and she had to fight to stay upright.

 

_ You do not cry Lexa. You haven’t shed a tear over anything remotely emotionally straining in years.  _

 

“We’re going camping. Right now, just you and me. Forget about all of this.” Clarke’s words echoed in her head. “Come on, in the car. We’re going, now.”

 

“We can’t just leave, Clarke. We have jobs—“ 

 

“ _ You  _ have a job. My schedule is flexible. I have 6 weeks leave built up, one emergency call while we’re driving and I’m covered. Titus can handle everything for a couple of days.” She sniffled a few times, willing herself to stand on her own. “My family own a cabin. We can go there, it’s only a 2 hour drive.” It was  _ so so  _ tempting. 

 

“I’ll buy you a milkshake and stop at Walmart to get those weird protein bars you like?” 

 

“The strawberry ones?” 

 

“ _ The strawberry ones.”  _

 

“I’m in. I’ve never done this before—“ 

 

“What? Lived a little?” 

 

The smile on Clarke’s face suggested she was only teasing. With a slow nod Lexa wobbled her way towards the passenger door and threw the keys across to Clarke. 

 

They were on the road once Clarke had clipped in.

 

“Hey Lexa?” 

 

“Yes, Clarke?” 

 

“Ever had car sex before?” 

 

“No, it would be uncomfortable. And extremely unsanitary—“

 

“ _ Lexa.”  _

 

“What?” 

 

She glanced over at the blonde, raising a singular eyebrow. 

 

“I’m trying to cheer you up. Does sex not get you all flustered anymore?” 

 

Lexa let out a small huff as she turned away, trying to ignore the heating of her cheeks. 

 

“There she is. Want to… hold hands?” 

 

She turned back with the same raised eyebrow and slowly held out her hand. Clarke took it, willingly, without taking her eyes off of the road. 

 

“Why are you acting weird?” 

 

“I’m trying to reenact my high school dream. Run-always that hold hands in a not-so-stolen car?” 

 

“Are you always this strange on road trips?”

 

“It only gets worse.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did ya' think? 
> 
> ;) 
> 
> Check in for more updates. I already have chapter 6 written out but won't be posting it for another week or so.


	6. Bonding Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! So I know there are a lot of mistakes, due to me not being able to proofread as much. But Here's chapter 6, I've had to edit it several times just to try and make it work with what I have in mind. Basically, this chapter may surprise you. 
> 
> Follow me on instagram! I make video edits and stuff?   
> @nemiyonheda

Clarke let out a low groan. The drive had been taxing, though Lexa had fallen asleep which was something. As she pulled her car up to her childhood holiday paradise, she paused.

_ The last time you were here it was with dad. _

She swallowed thickly and unclipped silently. With a small smile, she opened the door and headed out to her girlfriends side. She was careful as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gently cupped her face. If her father had suddenly come back from the dead, she would be either A) be at the bar or B) sobbing in her room. Lexa was every bit powerful, and this only proved it.

“Baby?” When Lexa shook her head she grinned. She placed a few gentle pecks to her lips until Lexa began to wake. “We’re here.” She rubbed her thumbs under Lexa’s jaw, hoping it would aid her in waking. It only happened to make her sleepier. “C’mon we can skinny dip in the lake.” That caught Lexa’s attention.

“Where am I?”

“My family cabin. Out in the countryside. There’s a lake.”

“A lake?”

“Yes. And a fireplace. With fur blankets and creepy paintings.”

Lexa stirred again and seemed to gain her wits. Clarke gently pulled her up, arms wrapping around her waist as she nudged the car door shut.

“Mm…. o’kay….” Lexa’s voice muffled into her neck and Clarke let out a soft chuckle. “N’ot funn…. M’tired….”

“Do you want me to carry you?”

“Mhm.”

With a small snort, Clarke bent down and cradled Lexa into her chest. Bridal style. Lexa was surprisingly light as she moved towards the cabin doors. She fished out her own keys and unlocked the front door. With gentle manoeuvring, she carried Lexa into the house and started towards the main bedroom.

“Clarke?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you believe my parents?”

Clarke held her reply as she made her way through the wooden hallway. The main bedroom was large, so once within reach of the bed she edged Lexa’s body onto it.

“I don’t know.” She admitted, honestly, as she climbed across Lexa’s figure and began to tug off her boots. “We don’t know what they’ve been through.” She whispered, softening her voice as she shifted to Lexa’s pants. “Until we have proof, we can’t deny what they’ve said.” She coaxed Lexa’s bottom half off and shifted onto her back. She pulled the blankets over Lexa and herself, carefully at that, before easing Lexa’s head against her chest.

“What if they just pretended they were dead to get rid of me.”

Clarke frowned, hands cradling Lexa’s head as she pressed small kisses to her temple. “I don’t believe any parent could do that.”

“What if they did, though?”

Clarke shook her head and began to stroke Lexa’s hairline. “Rest. We can talk about this in the morning.” It didn’t take much. Lexa was a sucker when it came to Clarke toying with her hair. Eventually Lexa’s breathing evened out and she fell limp, allowing Clarke to gather her own thoughts. Most importantly, her own opinion.

-

**Lexa’s POV:**

She woke up to an empty bed. Most importantly, an unfamiliar bed. She had to trace back to that night to unlock the secrets hidden within her mind.

_ My parents are alive. Clarke took me here. _

She eased when she realised that she wasn’t in some strangers house. Not that she would  _ ever  _ go to someone’s house without Clarke’s consent. She was a respectable woman, and lived to serve her subjects. Clarke wasn’t a subject per-say, but she was her girlfriend.

“ _ Ah, you’re awake!” _

Lexa blinked her sleep away, yawning shortly after. “Why are you awake before me?”

“I had to leave early to go to one of the smaller towns to gather supplies.”

Lexa nodded and glanced down. Actual fur blankets covered her midsection making her smile.

_ In another life, I would have killed for one of these.  _ She thought.

“Well, considering you planned this last minute trip, what’s on the agenda?” She pulled the blankets off of her body and moved to stand, stretching gracefully as she did so, before looking around for her pants. “I don’t have any spare clothes.” She noted as she found her jeans and pulled them on leg by leg.

“I’m already ahead of you. I brought you some new clothes. You practically live with me so I hope I got the sizing right.” When she looked up, Clarke was extending a bag. She frowned and took it, opening it up to find several clothes tucked away. “They’re mainly lounge around clothes, sweatpants, loose shirts, some underwear.” Lexa rose an eyebrow and propped the bag on the bed, pulling out each item of clothing as she studied them.

“Clarke….” she had to hold back her grin. “Is this what I think it is?”

“Matching T-Shirts? Yeah. I tried to warn you like, 4 months back, about the whole ‘Clarke Griffin Owns Me’ shirt I would have made.”

Lexa didn’t hold back her laugh as she pulled off her current shirt. The one Clarke had gotten her didn’t say that exactly, but the ‘My girlfriend made me wear this shirt’ was appreciated. She tugged it on, sighing contently when the material didn’t stick to her skin. “Funny. I’ll have to get you back one day.” She hummed as she went through the rest of the items Clarke had gotten her. When she pulled out the underwear Clarke had talked about earlier, she wrinkled her nose.

“Trunks?” She questioned.

“We both know you’d model in men’s underwear given the chance.”

“Touché.” She huffed, folding each item before tucking them back into the bag. “So…” She turned, forcing a slight smile. “My parents, huh?”

“I was up most the night thinking about it.” Lexa nodded, subconsciously moving forward to wrap her arms around Clarke’s waist. Her chin rested comfortably on her shoulder. “They could be lying,” Lexa nodded again, closing her eyes. “But they could be telling the truth.”

“I don’t know what I believe.” She whispered.

“Until we know what really happened, I think we believe them. For your sake, Lexa, I don’t want you thinking they left on purpose. We both know it’s not healthy dwelling on those thoughts.” Again, Lexa nodded, squeezing her eyes shut. The build up in her chest was happening again, the emotions she’d pushed aside threatening to bubble to the surface. “The plane was never recovered? Am I right?”

“Never. None of the victims were found. The plane went off the radar after an emergency frequently was sent out.” Lexa knew every detail. Right down the the date and exact time.

“So it’s a possibility they  _ could _ have crash landed in the middle of the ocean and washed up on some deserted island?”

“I suppose so. But 14 years, Clarke. That’s pushing it.”

“I know, I’m just trying to make sense of this. They said something about natives capturing them?”

“Honestly, that’s when I lost it. Do you know how stupid that sounds? Excuse my language, but I call bullshit.” She pulled her head back, shaking it a few times before removing herself from Clarke’s embrace.

“My mom called me and told me they were taking hair and skin samples to try and pinpoint the place they were taken.” Clarke placed her keys on the side dresser, in which Lexa just shrugged. “How they managed to get from France to America is beyond me, or just out of France seeming they never made it. But 14 years is a long time, we don’t know what’s happened.”

Lexa moved to sit on the edge of the bed, controlling her breathing as her hands came up and threaded through her hair. “Yeah, I guess so.” She murmured. “Can we talk about something else?”

“We don’t have to talk at all.”

Lexa snapped her head up, blinking a few times as Clarke climbed into her lap. She had to bite back a moan when Clarke trailed her fingers down her chest and connected their lips together.

_ Well at least she’s good with distractions. _

Her shirt was discarded first, then her pants. She let out a short whimper when Clarke’s mouth suckled her pulse point and desperately tugged at her hair, trying to push her downwards. She was past teasing, she just wanted to be touched. To feel something physical. To hide the swell of neglect burning like a wildfire. 

 

“ _ Clarke, please.”  _ She whispered, her hands running over Clarke’s lower back until she rounded the curve of her ass. She gave a soft squeeze, urging her between her legs, and grunted out when the blonde’s knee wedged between her thighs. 

 

“Mouth or hand?” Lexa could barely register the words. 

 

_ What do I want?  _

 

She took Clarke’s hand, guiding it between their bodies. “Hand.” She decided, quickly, as Clarke took the lead. Her own hands eased Clarke’s shirt off until she was meet with two perfectly rounded breasts. Her mouth watered, and without any effort, she unclasped her bra with delicate fingers until the two mounds sprung free. 

 

“ _ Lexa,”  _ with a small smirk, her mouth captured a rosey peek between her teeth, giving a short tug before soothing the sensitive skin with her tongue. It only lasted a moment, she kicked off her underwear once Clarke had pushed them down to her knees and spread her legs, openly accepting the two fingers Clarke sunk into her core. Her mouth formed a small ‘o’ as her back arched, already on edge. 

 

“Dirty talk?” Clarke hushed into her ear, making her squirm. 

 

“You don’t have to ask every time we have sex.” Lexa remarked in a groan, tilting her head to the side as Clarke’s mouth claimed her neck once again. 

 

“Oh? So I can just say ‘ _ Oh baby, I love how tight you are?’  _ Without any warning?” 

 

Lexa’s hips jerked forward on their own account, her eyes falling shut as Clarke’s fingers began to ease in and out of her heat. Clarke was always a considerate lover, always asking before doing, which always caused a slight blush to creep along her cheeks. 

 

“You like that?” Lexa replied with a nod, her breathing hitching as Clarke gave one sharp thrust, causing her walls to contract greedily. “ _ You’re so wet for me, Lexa.”  _ Her hips jerked forward again, body tensing as Clarke’s thumb began massaging her clit. 

 

_ She’s hardly even touched you and you’re already close to coming, what are you? 15?  _

 

“You like it when I thrust into that tight, wet hole, don’t you?” Clarke’s voice had dropped, her breath brushing against her cheek as she spoke. “Do you want more?” Lexa arched her hips, nodding eagerly. “Use your words.” 

 

“ _ Y-yes, please—“  _ She let out a sharp hiss as Clarke added a third digit. Clarke had slightly thicker fingers than her own, which always meant she was stretched to the very limit. It wasn’t about size, after all, because as the blondes fingers curled and hit that hyper sensitive spot against her front all, she was crying out. 

 

“ _ That’s a girl, scream my name. There’s no one else around to hear it.”  _

 

Lexa curled a hand around Clarke’s neck, crushing their lips together as Clarke began to pump her fingers in and out. She felt  _ so full,  _ so physically cared for that she had completely forgotten about the previous nights drama. 

 

“ _ Say it,”  _ Clarke mumbled, breaking the kiss. Lexa chased her lips, gasping a short ‘ _ fuck’  _ as Clarke stilled her fingers and began to vibrate her tips against her g-spot. “ _ Say you’re mine.”  _

 

It wasn’t unusual for them both to get slightly possessive during sex, hell, it was usually Lexa that encouraged in. And in that moment, that’s all that she needed to break. 

 

“ _ Yours! Fuck— Clarke—!”  _

 

Her eyes squeezed shut, breathing halting as Clarke’s movements speed up again. Her orgasm hit hard, soft white spots sparkled behind her eyelids, a series of loud moans sounding against Clarke’s mouth as she mouthed her lovers name. 

 

Her hips twitched, walls clentching around Clarke’s fingers, unable to hold back the waves of pure arousal that pooled out with each ripple. 

 

“ _ I’m so in love with you.”  _ Lexa whispered breathlessly, hands cupping Clarke’s jaw. The physical release was all she secretly wanted. All of the pent up tension in her body was gone, she felt light. Free. 

 

She felt loved. Like everything was going to be okay. 

 

_ - _

After a short nap and some food(Along with a few extra orgasms), Lexa was feeling somewhat better. The last-minute holiday was actually a decent idea, despite her paranoia when it came to her company. Titus could deal with it, but he wouldn’t be happy. She rolled off of the couch and stood, making her way towards the family pictures plastered on the wall.

 

“I was 5.” Clarke’s voice startled her, but she smiled with a light nod.

 

“You look happy.” She replied as Clarke slid an arm around her waist. “Is that your father?” She questioned, lifting a finger to trace the outline of a male figure.

 

“Yes.” Clarke’s head rested on her shoulder. She smiled, her hand moving to cup her lower back. “I mean, we used to come here every summer. Even during winter when mom and dad wanted to get away from work for a while,” Clarke continued. “It was always exciting. I learnt how to swim in that very lake.” Lexa nodded, pressing a light kiss to her temple. “But he got too sick eventually. The last time I was here, we’d just found out about the cancer.” There was a pause. “My aunt and her family have been coming here to maintain it ever since. I believe it’s been around 9 years.”

 

“I understand,” Lexa murmured, smiling fondly at the picture. “Costia and I used to go to this old bed and breakfast just out of town when we wanted to get away. When she passed, I never went again.” She let out a sigh. “Mother and Father had a batch in LA. I sold it upon their disappearance. I couldn’t go back.”

 

“Some wounds never really heal,” Clarke whispered, causing Lexa to turn and wrap both arms around the blonde’s neck.

“I suppose.” Lexa agreed, though shifted to rest her forehead against Clarke’s. “This is going to sound very bold, but,” She tilted her head, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s lips. “Do you want to start taking photos and putting them in an album?” She internally cringed.

 

_ Smooth, Lexa. She’s totally going to take the piss. _

 

What she wasn’t expecting was Clarke’s face to brighten.

 

“Like our own family album? With notes and little entries next to each picture?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _ I fucking love you!”  _ Lexa let out a short laugh, only to be silenced by a kiss. “I’ve always wanted to do this! Honestly, Finn used to make fun of me. Even Raven thought it was dumb, but one day when we’re really fuckin’ old, we can look back and be like ‘ _ Wow, I’m so glad I did this.’  _ You know?”

 

Lexa nodded, her heart thumping in her chest. Clarke was everything and more. She buried her face in Clarke’s neck, hiding her smile before she pulled back and slipped out her phone. “Want to start now?” She hummed, Clarke’s nod making her grin. “Here, stand in front of me.” She untangled herself from Clarke and once she was standing in front of her, Lexa tucked herself against her back, chin on her shoulder. Clarke took her phone and held it up, snapping a few pictures (Which included the cliché kiss on the cheek) before handing it back.

 

“This is only the start.” Clarke stated, nudging Lexa with her hip. Lexa just wrinkled her nose and moved her glaze back to the family pictures on the wall.

 

“I’ll be sure to take candid’s of you while you’re sleeping.” She pointed to a baby photo, tilting her head. “Is this you?”

 

“Yes…” Clarke snorted. “I was an ugly child—“

 

“Look at those cheeks! Clarke—“

 

“ _ Do not start.” _

 

_ “ _ But Clarke!”

 

“Where are your baby photos? I want to smother you.”

 

Lexa shook her head, flashing a sad smile as she backed away from the wall. She didn’t have any baby pictures, all the family albums where given to Indra and Gustus. She’d had an emotional breakdown and couldn’t handle the pictures of her parents, not when they  _ were  _ dead.

 

“They’re all gone.” She admitted, rounding the large couch. “My cousin probably burnt them to spite me.” She added with a shrug.

 

“Which cousin?” Lexa took a seat on the sofa, shrugging again.

 

“Her names Anya. We…. Aren’t on good terms.” Lexa frowned. “We got into a fist fight right after Costia’s funeral. I don’t agree with my actions, I was in a bad place.” She let out a small ‘oof’ when Clarke moved to sit on her. “Clarke—“

 

“Get used to it.” Clarke turned, sitting lengthwise across her lap. “Why don’t you try and reach out to her?” Lexa squeezed her eyes shut.

 

-

 

_ “Costia’s dead, Lexa, you can’t keep sitting around and pretending like you’re okay when you’re not!” _

 

_ “Screw you, Anya, I’m perfectly fine.” She’d been drinking. _

 

_ “No, you’re not. You really think your mom and dad would agree with this? Drinking your life away? They didn’t raise you to be an alcoholic—“ _

 

_ Lexa hissed out as she stood, pushing her cousin back. “They didn’t raise me! They’re dead!” She growled, teeth beard as she wobbled. _

 

_ “And what? You think acting like a fucking 5 year old is going to help you? You’re an adult! Costia wouldn’t want—“ _

 

_ “Costia’s gone. You need to leave it.” Lexa pushed her cousin again. “Just because you have the perfect life and the perfect family, doesn’t mean you get force all of this ‘positivity’ on to me. I don’t need you, I don’t need anyone.” _

 

_ “You’re sick in the head if you think I have the perfect life.” Anya pushed her back. She stumbled until she crashed into the kitchen table, a low snarl sounding as she stood and swung her fist, punching her cousin right under her chin. The fact that Anya flew back and landed on the ground with a loud ‘thump’ should have pulled Lexa out of her trance, but it didn’t. She straddled her waist, throwing another punch to her jaw. She was about to throw another one when she snapped, her eyes going wide as she looked at the woman only barely with it on the ground. _

 

_ “Shit—Anya.” She crawled back, blinking as the world began to spin. _

 

_ “You’re dead to me.” _

 

_ That was the last time she saw her cousin. Her limp body as she moved to her feet and left with a slam to the front door. _

 

_ - _

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” She managed to breathe out.

 

“It’s okay,” Clarke cooed into her ear. She would have groaned had she not been nose deep in her own regret. “I think it’s time for a swim.” Lexa’s eyes fluttered open, an amused smile washing over her previous expression.

 

“A swim?” She repeated.

 

“A naked swim.” Clarke confirmed.

 

“Is it safe to be swimming this close to winter?”

 

“It’s the best time!” When Clarke pouted, Lexa caved.

 

_ Damned Griffins,  _ She thought.

-

“ _ Fuck! It’s freezing!”  _ Lexa whined as she swam over to her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist as she pulled her in for a playful kiss. “If I end up sick, I’m holding you accountable.” She huffed, though grinned when Clarke laughed. 

 

“My nipples are rock solid, if I cut you with them, I’m not paying the hospital bills.” 

 

Lexa choked out a laugh at that one, genuinely amused. 

 

“Ah, funny.” She breathed, shifting to rest her forehead against Clarke’s temple. “It’s worth the risk.” She added with another soft chuckle. 

 

“My necks already covered in hickeys, Lexa. Don’t you dare give me anymore.” Clarke mused back, causing another round of laughter to flow out. Lexa playfully attached her mouth to Clarke’s neck, though didn’t suck, just simply closed her eyes and savoured the taste of… well,  _ Clarke.  _

 

“Smartass.” Clarke huffed. 

 

“Mm, Love you.” 

 

“I love you too, gorgeous. Want to get out and go for a hike?” They’d only been in the water for a few minutes, but it was long enough. At least Clarke had some common sense. 

 

“ _ Gasp!  _ Clarke Griffin if offering to exercise without any bribing?!” 

 

“Don’t act so smug.” 

 

“I believe I have the right. I’ve had to deal with daily complaints every time you leave your bed in the morning; from texts to actual groaning.” 

 

“Jeez, you make it sound like I’m some sort of sloth—“ 

 

“A cute sloth.” Lexa corrected with a cheesy grin, beginning to ease them back to the dock. 

 

“Whatever,  _ commander,  _ I want to show you something.” 

 

The nickname still made her blush regardless the way it was used.  _ Damn Bellamy.  _ Once within reach of the ladder, she allowed Clarke to go first and then followed quickly after. The towels they’d prepared earlier a welcomed warmth, though she was sure to wrap them both in a large blanket as they sat on the dock and ravished in innocent naked cuddles. 

 

_ You’re such a fucking sap.  _

 

“What’s your honest opinion on marriage?” Clarke whispered, causing Lexa to open her eyes. There wasn’t any incentive behind her words, Lexa was sure, but it was still a surprise. 

 

“It’s a binding of two people legally.” She tried to muse, shrugging her shoulders afterwards. “I didn’t use to believe in it, then I meet Costia and my world was flipped around. What about you?”

 

“I grew up around two cheesy parents.” Clarke hummed, head resting lowly against Lexa’s chest. “I always thought marriage was like two best friends dating.” 

 

“Ah, when life used to be that simple.” Lexa mused back, muzzling her face against the top of Clarke’s head. “Why’d you ask?” 

 

“I was thinking about your parents.” Lexa’s heart sunk. “Did they marry out of wedlock?” 

 

“I was very much planned, Clarke.” She huffed back. 

 

“Oh—  _ I didn’t mean it like that.  _ I mean, if they married out of wedlock, that could have maybe explained why they’d been gone for 14 years.” Lexa instantly regretted her reaction and shrugged. 

 

“No. I was planned. From the day I was conceived to the day I was born. My mother had a c-section.” She admitted, quietly. “I wasn’t going to be due for another week, and she had an important meeting…. so, I was brought into this world earlier purely for convenience sake.” 

 

She watched as Clarke backed up, looking at her as if she’d just killed a puppy. 

 

“You’re kidding?” 

 

“No. They wanted the perfect life. Having a baby fulfilled that perfect image of a family.” She sucked her lower lip between her teeth. She hadn’t given it much thought, she tried to push most of these ideas out of her head, but it was the truth. And it all made sense. 

 

“Lexa….” 

 

“Don’t. I’m happy now. I’m happy with you.” She chanced a look at Clarke and sighed when she saw her face. “The best thing they could have done,” she started. “Was leave. I grew up around loving people, I meet you, I meet Costia, I grew a business. I’ve had things good considering.” She lifted a hand and cupped Clarke’s cheek, caressing her chin with her thumb. “I appreciate your deep thinking, though. Wedlock would have been an ideal start.” She leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to Clarke’s forehead. “Now, that hike?” 

 

-

 

**Clarke’s POV:**

  
  


She’d been feed so much information. Lexa’s past was slowly starting to fall into place, all the cracks being filled. She understood why Lexa thought they could have purposefully faked their own deaths, Hell, with parents like that, she would have thought the same thing. 

 

But Clarke also believed that Lexa’s parents cared. It was her own personality coming into play; she always wanted to see the best in everyone. 

 

Once they’d had their dip in the lake and gotten dressed, Clarke prepared an outing backpack and tugged Lexa out the door. 

 

“Are you going to tell me where we are going?” 

 

“Me and my dad made this treehouse in the woods. I used to pretend I was a survivalist and camp out in it.” Clarke replied with a grin, trekking through knee-high grass. She came to a stop when she noticed an old oak tree, and sighed out softly before jogging over to it. 

 

_ Dad…  _ She smiled.  _ We planted this tree when I was 4.  _

 

“Me and Raven used to carve our crushes into this tree.” She whispered, turning to Lexa with a small smirk. “Want to carve our names in a heart?” 

 

Lexa’s answering blush was all she needed to pull out a pocket knife from her pack. She made the heart rather large, and carved ‘Lexa Woods’ into it with ease. She handed the blade over to Lexa and flashed an innocent smile before Lexa did the same but with a ‘ + Clarke Griffin’ just below it. 

 

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Lexa admitted. 

 

“Tick that off the bucket list.” Clarke slid her hand into Lexa’s. “Me and dad planted this when I was young,” Clarke explained. “Anyway, the tree house is this way.” She leaned over and kissed Lexa’s cheek before walking towards the forest just beside the small paddock. 

 

_ Maybe this will bring you some closure as well.  _

 

She hoped at least. She hadn’t fully let go of her dad. She still had his ashes, refusing to set them free as he had once requested. Both Abby and her had agreed to keeping them close until they’d both grieved, and Clarke wasn’t even close to mourning the loss of her father. 

 

Some part of her was holding on. Waiting for the day he would return, even though she also knew deep down that would never happen. Lexa was lucky in a sense, she had a second chance. That was Clarke’s hopeful thinking as well, because she knew there was more to the story. A story she was still trying to piece together. 

 

“Here.” She came to a stop, eyes drafting up to the large 5 by 5 metre tree house. It was roughed up due to weather and age, but it was still there. A large smile pulled at her lips and when she turned to Lexa, she was mimicking the same expression. 

 

“This is amazing, Clarke.” 

 

“It took us 4 weeks to build.” She closed her eyes, envisioning the time she’d spent with her father. The days in the sun, handing up planks and boards. Building the ladder and painting the outer walls. It was peaceful. 

 

“This is amazing.” Lexa repeated, quieter. “Really. How old were you again?”

 

“We started planning it when I was 3, and then built it when I was 7.” She replied, giving her girlfriends hand a squeeze. 

 

“Do you think it’s still sturdy enough to go into?” At Lexa’s suggestion, she laughed. She let go of Lexa’s hand and took a step towards the ladder still nailed to the tree and tested the bottom one with all her weight. Once certain it wouldn’t snap, she started to climb up until she could crawl into the door. Her heart swelled as all of her memories began to flood in. 

 

_ I miss him.  _

 

“It’s good, come up!” She called, shifting into one of the corners. She stared at the picture on the wall, her throat tightening. It was a Polaroid of Abby and Jake, smiling at each other with a small Clarke cringing in the background. 

 

She snapped her attention to Lexa as she crawled in and held out her arm, offering her chest as a pillow. Lexa grinned and crawled over, cheek pressing against her left breast. 

 

“You okay, love?” 

 

_ Am I okay? Your parents are alive and we’re out in the middle of nowhere hiding from our responsibilities.  _

 

_ “ _ I don’t think so.” She whispered, letting out a long sigh. 

 

“It’s okay to not be okay.” Lexa whispered back, lifting her head to rest her cheek against Clarke’s shoulder. “You told me that once.” 

 

Clarke forced a tight lipped smile and squeezed her eyes shut. Lexa’s hand on her jaw managed to sooth her and break her all at once. She choked out a small sob and slung her arm around Lexa’s frame, hiding her face in her hair as she tried to stop herself from looking ridiculous. 

 

“I’m sorry— I didn’t mean—“ 

 

“This is emotionally taxing for the both of us, you never have to apologise for feeling things.” Lexa was quick to hush her and she let out a small laugh, nodding weakly as she pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Lexa’s cheek. 

 

“Thank you.” She whispered, allowing Lexa to wipe her tear stained cheeks. “I just miss him. And with your parents back, part of me is hoping he’ll just come out of nowhere.” She choked the words out and bit her lower lip to stop herself from crying further. This wasn’t appropriate.

 

“Hey, Hey, no. It’s okay, I would feel exactly the same way.” Lexa took her jaw in her hands but Clarke shook her touch away. “Clarke, stop—“ 

 

“I feel so guilty because I’m jealous. I shouldn’t even be jealous, they left you and they hurt you and they—“ 

 

“Clarke.” 

 

“Made you feel worthless and they—“

 

“Clarke.” 

 

“I just—“ 

 

She was silenced with a kiss. Her breathing stilling, body leaning into Lexa’s mouth. 

 

“You need to stop with this gibberish. We both know this would be mutual if the roles were reversed.” Lexa breathed against her cheek and Clarke just choked out another small sob, opting to hide her face in Lexa’s neck. 

 

-

 

“You okay?” 

 

Clarke sighed softly at the words before sniffling. “Yeah, I think so.” She murmured back, cheek rested softly against her shoulder. “You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, I think so.” 

 

Clarke huffed at her girlfriends response and pulled back, nudging her jaw with her chin. “No, really, what are you thinking about?” 

 

“I’m thinking… this is nice. Your tree house, I mean, it's held up over the years. What kind of wood did you build this with?”

 

Clarke snorted, again, shrugging. “I dunno. I just told him what to do at the time.” 

 

“Ah, explains the Griffin signature on the wall.” Lexa pointed towards the sloppy ‘Jake and Clarke made this’ carved into the right side of the treehouse. 

 

“Hey! I was little. What, you had your own signature at 5 years old? I bet you did!” 

 

“I used A.W at the time. Once high school hit, I changed it. Spent a month on perfecting my actual signature. It still has the ‘A’, but it’s for legal terms. Lexa is only a nickname. My business is signed to Alexandria Woods.” 

 

Clarke nodded at what Lexa had said, smiling faintly before shifting away and tugging a small piece of paper off the wall. It was faded, but the pen outlines still remained. It was the trees, or a singular tree, with a blue sky and a green ground. 

 

“I didn’t perfect my signature until I was 19. As you can see here, it’s literally just ‘Clarke G’ scribbled so it looks ‘cool’, my own words.” She held the paper up and allowed Lexa to study it. 

 

“Cool? It looks awesome.” Lexa teased and Clarke huffed. 

 

“I was 7, Lexa, 7.”

 

“Still looks pretty good.” 

 

“You’re flattering me.” 

 

“Isn’t that how I beded you?” 

 

“No, it was your hands.” 

 

“My hands?! Are you using me?!” 

 

“You wish.” 

 

Clarke pinned the picture back on the aged wall and shifted back to rest her head on Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“Maybe my parents aren’t lying.” 

 

Clarke glanced up at Lexa’s face, frowning slightly when she noticed she was staring into the distance. (That being the floor) 

 

“I hope they’re not.” She whispered back, forcing a small smile. “But if they are, I’m going to be here. No matter what Lexa.” 

 

Lexa’s expression softened momentarily before she sniffled and shrugged. “Either way, I’m still going to be a hot shot CEO, according to Raven. Unless they try and take the company away from me— in that case, I’ll sell my body on the street.” 

 

“I’d pay mega bucks.” 

 

“Thanks, Clarke.” 

 

“You’d still sleep with me for free though, right?” 

 

“200 dollars an orgasm, sorry, babe.” 

 

“But— Lexa! That’s hardly fair. If you knock it down to 50 an orgasm I’ll let you top.” 

 

“I— deal.” 

 

Clarke huffed, though burst out laughing a few moments later. Lexa joined in after a small smirk. 

 

“Well, it’s only noon. Do you want to pretend we’re superheroes?” 

 

“Only if I get to be superman.” 

 

“Deal!” 

 

-

 

Clarke hadn’t realised just how immature Lexa truly was until she’d witnessed Lexa screaming, ‘YOU ARE MY KRYPTONITE’ during an intense game of hide and seek in the Woods. 

 

After all, Lexa was often stoic and closed off. It was a change to see her so free. 

 

It also made Clarke think. 

 

Lexa didn’t get the typical upbringing. Her parents died mysteriously and she was forced into adulthood far beyond her time. Even as a child, Lexa wasn’t allowed to be… a child. She was pushed into activities to frame her as the perfect daughter. Although Clarke was still caught up on the fact Lexa’s parents weren’t actually dead. Her own opinion on Lexa had changed over the months; she originally saw her as some sort of stud that  _ should  _ have been womanising females. When in reality she was a kind and caring character that only wanted a small amount of attention to know she was validated. Even then, Clarke couldn’t believe she had someone as special as Lexa. 

 

Lexa was once in a lifetime. 

 

With her parents back in the picture she feared Lexa might try to change her personality to match the  _ old  _ expectations of herself. She also feared Lexa would become overwhelmed and do a runner. Not that Lexa had ever mentioned running away from her responsibilities. Her parents could be the breaking point. 

 

With one final groan she flopped down on the wooden deck surrounding the house. They’d spent a good few hours doing random things in the Woods, which was kind of refreshing. 

 

“You’re already tired?” Lexa mused. 

 

“Shut it. Just because I go to the gym with you doesn’t mean my stamina is as unholy as yours.” She huffed. 

 

“You’ll get there. Do you want to have a shower?” 

 

“Now we’re talking. I think there’s lavender body wash in the cabinet under the sink?” 

 

“On it. Here.” 

 

Lexa handed down a bottle of water that Clarke willingly took. She gulped half of the bottle down before rising and making her way through the house, although when she spotted Lexa, half naked, shirt peeled off with no bra, she practically swooned. Her breathing quickened as she cursed herself. 

 

_ She’s only standing there, why are you turned on?  _

 

“You’re staring.” 

 

_ Shit.  _

 

“I’m observing.” 

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

Lexa turned around fully with a smirk, one that definitely didn’t help with the moisture pooling between her legs. She swallowed thickly, nodding once as Lexa made her way over to her. She practically moaned when their lips connected, and certainly didn’t hold back her soft whimper when Lexa’s hands squeezed the swell of her ass. 

 

“ _ Fuck—  _ Lexa—“ she tried to warn, breaking the kiss to pant a few times. Suddenly she had a burst of energy. 

 

“Mm? Sorry, I didn’t realise you were off limits.” Lexa attempted to pull away, but Clarke tugged her back up flush against her body. 

 

“Like fucking hell, Woods.” She hissed, cupping her lovers face as she planted a hard kiss to her lips and started to back her towards the bathroom wall. She faintly grinned when she felt a gasp against her mouth. Clarke broke the kiss to strip, her shirt first, then her pants. She allowed Lexa a few moments to gawk, then unclasped her bra and shrugged it off. It was her turn to smirk as Lexa’s lips parted and her chest started to heave. 

 

“ _ You’re staring.” _

 

_ “I— I’m observing—“ _

 

“Like what you see?” 

 

She mimicked their conversation from a few minutes ago, and guided Lexa’s hands over her stomach and up to her breasts. This was Lexa’s mini vacation after all. Part of her knew it probably wasn’t best to push aside their responsibilities and run off to have sex and do spontaneous things, but the other more dominant half wanted to give Lexa this break. Two days to process her emotions without distractions, and allow her to physically relieve any built up tension she might have felt. 

 

Sex was also a really, really good way to pass time. 

 

“I love you, you know that right?” Lexa exhaled as she finally took lead and began to knead and caress her breasts. She bit down on her lower lip, holding back a moan before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss to Lexa’s mouth. 

 

“I love you, too,” She whispered back, her hands moving to Lexa’s hips, her thumbs massaging her hip bones momentarily before hooking into her leggings and dragging them down. “Not going to cry are we?” 

 

“ _ Hey!  _ I only cried  _ once  _ when we had sex, and that was because we’d  _ just _ binged The Notebook!” Lexa argued as she kicked her leggings off and moved her hands down to Clarke’s underwear, peeling them down with ease before allowing Clarke to do the same. Once both bare, Clarke began to drag Lexa backwards towards the shower, arms around her neck with a smug grin on her lips. 

 

“My poor baby,” Clarke hummed as she pouted her lower lip, stepping into the shower with a hiss as the pre-heated water hit her skin. It felt good after all the running around, and feeling Lexa press up against her without any layers allowed her to adjust instantly. “You’re allowed to cry when we have sex, as long as it’s happy tears and not the fact I suck in the sack.” 

 

Lexa choked out a small laugh and connected their legs again, hands lowering to her ass. She unwilling grunted into her mouth and curled her fingers into Lexa’s hair, tugging her back to throw a glare. “I’m going to make you come.” She stated, ducking to the side. Her mouth covered a small amount of skin on Lexa’s neck, not really thinking about the visibly of it as she nipped and kissed at the targeted area; once the mark was a deep purple, she moved to the next spot and did the same. She ravished the small moans and sighs escaping Lexa’s mouth, and took that as her cue. 

 

Her right hand lowered over Lexa’s stomach, stopping to gently tease the flexing muscles before lowering between her legs. She used her knee to part them, and without warning began to softly circle her clit. 

 

“ _ Oh god—“  _

 

“You like that?” 

 

“ _ Don’t stop— Clarke, please—“  _

 

“Not yet. I need you to hold it in until I tell you to come, okay?” It was a weak attempt at adding a little bit of dominance into her play, but reinforced it with a small swipe of her thumb. 

 

“M’ple…” Clarke silenced her girlfriend with a deep kiss, her tongue pushing past her lower lip, seeking out Lexa’s before moaning heavily into her mouth. 

 

“Dirty talk?” She mumbled. She never assumed, she always asked. There was a time and place for dirty talk, and didn’t want to force it incase Lexa wasn’t in the mood for words. 

 

“A little—“ Lexa muttered back, sucking on Clarke’s tongue momentarily before releasing and changing the angle of the kiss. Clarke melted, her body relaxing into the feel of Lexa’s hands caressing her behind. She’d be lying if she didn’t enjoy a little groping.

 

“Nothing too intense?” She whispered as she broke the kiss, in desperate need for air. When Lexa nodded she gave a smile, she pecked her lips once as her hand lowered further. Her index finger circled the tight muscles surrounding her lovers entrance, then dipped in an inch before retracting. Lexa’s arousal was a different texture to the water, and coaxed her fingers with ease. 

 

“ _ Claarke—“ _

 

“What? You want more?” 

 

_ “P-please?”  _

 

“Anything for you, pretty girl.” She grinned when Lexa’s nose crinkled, though moved to hover her lips just below her ear. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She let the words linger before thrusting two fingers in. Biting back a moan when Lexa’s inner walls contracted around her digits. She was quick to add a third and only allowed a second or so for her to adjust before pumping them into Lexa’s tight channel. 

 

“ _ Oh— Fuck!”  _

 

“ _ You like being fucked, huh? When I curl my fingers, grinding them against your front walls—“  _ With that, she curled her fingers, hissing out as Lexa clamped down around them. A small cry indicated Lexa had come, without permission. She pulled her hand away, refusing to ride out the orgasm she hadn’t given order for. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“ _ I—“  _

 

_ “ _ Did I say you could come?” 

 

“ _ N-no—“ _

 

_ “ _ Turn around.” 

 

Lexa’s puffy lips and hooded eyes made her weak, but Clarke held back. This was her time to shine, after all. When Lexa turned as instructed, Clarke pressed her firmly against the shower wall and gripped her hips, forcing them back against her crotch. She gave a weak grind, before rounding her hand and caressing Lexa’s navel. 

 

“Now, you’re going to take this like a good girl, and hold off until I tell you to come, got it?” 

 

“Y-yes—  _ shit—!”  _

 

Clarke’s fingers pumped back in, her third added after a moment of teasing, and then with a twist of her wrist she began to pound into her girlfriends core, her tips curling, grinding against her front wall as Lexa’s moans filled the room. From sweet ‘ _ oh’s  _ to rough ‘mmph’s. 

 

“ _ Just like that, we both know you like it rough. When I pound you into the mattress at home, fuck you until you’re shaking—“  _

 

“ _ Baby— please— I’m so close—“  _

 

“What did I say?” She gave a sharp thrust, halting as her thumb began to massage Lexa’s swollen clit. 

 

“ _ N-No coming until y-you say—“  _

 

Clarke pressed a soft kiss to the centre of Lexa’s back, her nose nuzzling up her spine before she prepped a few loving kisses to the back of her ear. 

 

“I’m not taking this too far am I?” She whispered gently, nudging Lexa’s jaw with her nose before planting a softer kiss to her neck. 

 

“It’s good— so, so, so good—“ She smiled at Lexa’s words, nodding once before flipping Lexa around again. Once she was facing her, she pressed a light kiss to her lips. 

 

“Not too hard?” She added, letting her lips hover as she waited for an answer. 

 

“Make sure I can’t walk.” Clarke choked out a whine at Lexa’s words and planted a hard kiss to her mouth. Her hand returned between Lexa’s legs, but before she started an idea popped into her head. 

 

“ _ Seeming you misbehaved.”  _ She retracted her hand and took a step back, shaking off the slight insecurity. “You’re going to watch as I fuck myself. You’re not allowed to touch yourself, and you’re  _ not  _ allow to touch me.” 

 

“ _ That’s not fair—“  _

 

“Should I get the strap on?” When Lexa’s eyes went wide, she ducked her hand between her legs. “You can have your turn later.” She sent a playful wink, letting the water trickle over her face before leaning back against the opposite wall and arching her hips in a way she was certain Lexa could see her spread open. Her fingers pushed passed her folds, stroking them in circular motions before she whimpered at the first swipe against her clit. She bit down on her lower lip, hips rising with each new stroke. 

 

“ _ I wish this was your hand.”  _ She breathed out, opening her eyes to see a very pained Lexa panting against the other wall. “You want this, don’t you?” She slid her fingers in a V over her folds, peeling them back so she was fully revealed. Lexa’s answering whimper was all she needed to duck her hand back down. She started with two fingers, easing them in and out of her tight core, before adding a third and picking up the pace. Her rhythm started off fast, but eventually became harder and greedier as her orgasm threatened to push her over the edge. 

 

“Tell me, Alexandria,” She grinned even though her eyes were closed. “What do you want to do to me?” She could picture Lexa wiggling in her spot. 

 

_ “I want to fuck you.”  _ Her eyes fluttered open, Lexa’s glaze hard and cold as she fixed her stare between Clarke’s legs. “With my mouth first, then I want to fuck you with the strap on.” Clarke stuttered out a groan, her pace quickening again. “I want to kneel between your legs and watch as I slide the length in and out of you,” her eyes squeezed shut, her breathing turning into sharp pants. “Watch your walls suckle it in, greedy for me to give you more—“ 

 

“ _ Oh fuck—“  _

 

Her hand pumped in and out as her hips twitched. 

 

“ _ I want to pin your hips to the bed—“ _

 

_ “Yes—“  _

 

_ “And fuck you so thoroughly, you won’t be able to walk for the next week.”  _

 

“Lexa!” She cried out as her orgasm hit. Her jaw locked in place as her motions stilled, hips jerking as her walls tried to milk out her own orgasm. What she wasn’t expecting was Lexa’s arms to wrap around her waist, her nose nuzzling down her cheek. Clarke panted, removing her fingers as she curled then into Lexa’s hair and held her close. “ _ Oh god, that was so good—“  _ she whispered breathlessly.

 

“Can we use the strap on on me?” She had to wait several minutes, her brain only allowing her to concentrate on her breathing as the aftershocks withered away. 

 

“You want me to use it on you?” She repeated, pulling Lexa in for a sloppy kiss. 

 

“I think I’m ready,” Lexa breathed into her mouth, making Clarke grin as she carefully reached behind Lexa and turned the water off. 

 

“Let’s take it slow.” She uttered. “I have lube in my purse.” 

 

“You carry lube around with you?” 

 

“Well, after that time in your office—“ 

 

“ _ Oh.” _

 

“It’s going to hurt a little at first, okay?” She warned softly, pulling back to cup Lexa’s face. “So if you want me to stop, you just say.” She added, pressing their foreheads together. 

 

“I trust you.” Lexa whispered in reply. 

 

“It’s not thick for a reason.” Clarke added with a small grin, though untangled herself from Lexa to step out and grab a towel. She wrapped it around Lexa before wrapping one around herself. 

 

“Thank you.” Lexa grinned, leaning over to peak Clarke’s cheek before wandering into the bedroom. Clarke followed, though a little wobbly.

 

-

 

**Lexa’s POV:**

 

The shower had been amazing; Clarke’s use of words, her power play— submitting even in the small ways that she did, it allowed her to let go. For awhile, she was free. She’d never really taken an interest in having anything remotely resembling a penis inside of her, it was always a little daunting considering she’d always had a hand or a mouth pleasuring her, sometimes both. But she was ready; after Clarke’s suggestion, she wanted it. She wanted to share that experience with her girlfriend. 

 

Now, after cleaning the toy properly and applying a condom for added effect, as they often did after doing some research together one night, she was more than ready. Lexa would be lying if she didn’t find Clarke  _ really fucking attractive  _ with the harness on. 

 

“Lay back for me.” 

 

She eased back until she was laid comfortably against the pillows and felt a slight blush creep up when Clarke climbed onto the bed and made her way between her legs. They’d done this countless times before, but with a length pressed against her inner thigh it felt strangely intimate. 

 

“Are you okay?” 

 

“Yes, I love you.” 

 

Clarke’s answering smile made her stomach flip. She leaned up, both hands tangling in Clarke’s hair as she pressed a soft kiss to her mouth. 

 

“I’m not going to use too much dirty talk, I want to be present with you.” Clarke whispered as she began to trail loving kisses down her neck. Her stomach flipped again, and as Clarke’s hand slid between their bodies and her fingers began to rub soothing circles of her clit, she found herself lost in another world. 

 

It was thrilling and new. Something she’d never done before, and she was so, so in love. A small moan escaped as Clarke’s teeth grazed against her shoulder, her hands tugging subconsciously at the blondes locks. 

 

“ _ Mmm, so wet for me.”  _

 

Her hips arched, body begging for more friction. 

 

“I do believe I owe you an orgasm.” Clarke’s breath against her already hyper sensitive skin made her shiver. 

 

“Will we need lube?” She felt a little awkward for asking, as the roles where usually switched; she knew Clarke’s body, she knew when they needed something to aid their sexual relations. Specially on days when they’d be a bit rougher. 

 

“Yes, baby, I don't want to hurt you.” 

 

She nodded her head weakly and huffed when Clarke pulled back to kneel. But her huff turned into a small whine when her eyes flickered down to Clarke’s lower abdomen. She was rubbing the length, coating it in a layer of lube. Her back arched as her own hand went between her legs, fingers dipping into her sex as she judged how tight she was. 

 

She was extremely tight to say the least. 

 

“Did it hurt the first time you did this with a guy?” She blurted out, face red as she wrinkled her nose. 

 

“Oh yeah, but I mean a real dick is a lot softer in comparison. So this is a little different.” 

 

“Oh, okay. Do I need to do anything?” 

 

_ God I feel so stupid.  _

 

“Just be your usual bottom self.” 

 

“Excuse me—“ 

 

“ _ Aww, do you want to be a self proclaimed top instead?”  _

 

“ _ I’m the one that fucks you with the strap on, Clarke.”  _

 

“Well; that’s about to change tonight, isn’t it?” 

 

She sighed, falling back against the pillows. Although when Clarke’s fingers stroked her folds and began to tease her entrance, she propped herself back up on her elbows with a small hum. 

 

“You look hot, by the way.” She noted with a soft moan when Clarke’s fingers gently sunk inside. Her head rolled back, lips parted. 

 

“ _ You  _ look  _ so  _ good right now,” Clarke hummed back, lips pressing to her throat. “Spread open for me,” She choked on her groan as Clarke’s fingers bagan to pump in and out. “I love you.” Lexa’s body relaxed, breathing quickening as Clarke’s lips traveled down to her chest. “You’re so beautiful, Lexa.” She flopped back down, hands curled around Clarke’s neck. “I want you so bad,” 

 

_ You have no fucking idea.  _

 

_ “ _ Clarke—  _ ooooooh—“  _ as Clarke took one of her nipples between her lips, she exhaled out a whimper. “ _ Make love to me.”  _ She internally cringed at her words, but didn’t find herself regretting it. 

 

She  _ did  _ want to make love to Clarke. Have Clarke make love to her. Feel her slowly guide the length in and out of her sex, have her pace quicken as her walls began to greedily suckle the fake cock in. She moaned at the thought and subconsciously slid a hand between them and took ahold of the girth between Clarke’s thighs. She gave it an experiment pump and guided it to her entrance, allowing Clarke to take over as her legs wrapped around Clarke’s waist.

 

What she wasn’t expecting was the sharp spark of pain, only for a wave of total and utter bliss to overwhelm her senses. 

 

Clarke was inside of her, Clarke was going to make love to her. It stung, Yes, but the emotional aspect of what was happening was mentally pleasing. Clarke’s mouth found hers and she willingly kissed her back. Soft and slow, her hands rested firmly on Clarke’s hips as her girlfriend began to ease more of the length inside of her. 

 

“You’re not hurting are you?” 

 

“Keep going— it feels g-good—“ 

 

She pulled Clarke back down, kissing her a little hungrier, desperate for more physical contact as Clarke eased the cock in inch by inch, until finally she bottomed out. Her body arched into the blondes, grinding up in search of…  _ more.  _

 

“ _ I’m so in love with you,”  _ She exhaled, her forehead pressed against Clarke’s. “ _ I love you so much.”  _ She added as her thighs loosened, allowing a few more centimetres of the length to slide in. She gasped, breathing halting as her walls contracted around the girth. There was a dull ache, but it was pleasurable. Even if Clarke hadn’t started moving. 

 

“I love you too—  _ god, I can’t believe I’m inside of you.”  _ Lexa found herself smiling from ear to ear as she cupped the side of Clarke’s jaw and tilted her head, noses briefly brushing against each other before their lips connected in a deep yet passionate kiss. 

 

All of her worries, all of her weaknesses, all of her built up sadness and guilt vanished. She rocked her hips once, moaning deeply into Clarke’s mouth as the length shifted inside of her. “ _ Please.”  _ She muttered as she changed angles and tilted her head back, her tongue brushing against Clarke’s lower lip. 

 

“Tell me to stop and I will.” 

 

Clarke meet her halfway and parted her lips, their tongues brushing over one another as Clarke’s hips rolled forward. Lexa responded with another deep moan. She was already worked up from the shower, so she was sure it wouldn’t take long. Even if she didn’t come vagainally, at least she’d be coming  _ around  _ Clarke. 

 

“ _ Talk.”  _ She breathed, breaking the kiss to extend her neck. Her own need to vocalise how she felt beginning to bubble up. 

 

“ _ You’re so tight, Lexa. I can barely move.”  _ She felt herself smile as Clarke’s mouth pressed against her cheek. “ _ But you’re so wet for me, you’ve made a mess.”  _ Her lips parted, nodding faintly as Clarke gave a soft thrust. “ _ I love you.”  _

 

Lexa did feel loved. She felt so emotionally, physically, and mentally bound to her partner. Nothing could drag her out of this, nothing could stop her from loving Clarke Griffin. In that moment she was sure she’d marry this woman, have children and grow old together. She was certain of her future, and all she wanted was Clarke. 

 

“Y-You’re so big.” She muttered, her thumb stroking Clarke’s chin. “ _ I feel so full.”  _ She added, weakly. 

 

“Do you want more?” 

 

“ _ God yes, please.”  _

 

She opened her eyes fully, glazing up at Clarke before glancing between their bodies. She almost came just looking at Clarke sinking into her and pulling back out, only to ease back in and repeat. Her clit throbbed and she darted a hand down to slowly massage the ache away. “ _ I didn’t think it was possible to love you anymore that I already did.”  _ Lexa exhaled, eyebrows pulled together in a sexually frustrated frown. 

 

“ _ Mm, now you know how I always feel.”  _

 

She would have laughed had it not been for the change of pace. Clarke’s thrusts turned into a soft jog, her sex relaxing into the sensation, which only allowed Clarke to bottom out every single time. 

 

“ _ More.”  _ She hissed, making a bold move; her hips jerked to meet one of Clarke’s thrusts and she cried out, her fingers rubbing her hooded clit a little faster. 

 

“ _ You want me to pound you into the mattress?”  _ She cried out again at Clarke’s words and used her free hand to guide Clarke’s mouth back to her own. She kissed her once before retracting her other hand and pressing it to Clarke’s lips. 

 

“Open.” 

 

As Clarke’s lips wrapped around her digits and slowly began to suck, she found herself slowly coming undone. Clarke’s pumps turned into soft pounds as Lexa tried to meet each thrust. It wasn’t rough, it was sensual and loving. Clarke’s movements short so she didn’t pump the entire length into her adjusting cunt. 

 

“ _ Fuck—“  _ She removed her fingers to slide her tongue into her girlfriends mouth, whimpering as she tasted herself. She couldn’t get enough. With each new movement and every little touch, the world melted away and all she could think about was  _ how much she fucking loved Clarke.  _ This is what being made love to felt like. 

 

Two people, connecting and giving themselves away, only to be nurtured and cared for. Her heart thumped, her thighs beginning to tremble. 

 

“ _ Come for me.”  _ Clarke mumbled into her mouth, causing her to break the kiss and arch her back. She was  _ almost  _ there. Something was missing. Something she—

 

“ _ Clarke!”  _ She softly cried out; Clarke’s thumb began to vibrate against her clit, the missing piece to the puzzle. She came hard and long; the waves of pleasuring threatening to tear her in half; she squeezed her eyes shut as her nails dug into the soft of Clarke’s back. 

 

“I love you, Lexa, I love you— Keep going, you’re safe, you’re with me.” Clarke’s gentle words and slow pumps only prolonged her orgasm. Her entire being bound to Clarke’s soul. They where one; they were connected. 

 

“ _ Marry me.”  _ She rasped out, cupping Clarke’s face. “ _ I know it’s only been a few months, I know things have been rather fast, I know everything around us isn’t perfect, but marry me. Marry me and make me the happiest woman alive—“  _

 

“ _ Yes—“ _

 

She couldn’t help the singular tear than rolled across her temple. This was it. This is all she’d ever wanted, and more. 

 

“ _ Yes— Yes, I don’t care, yes— I’ll marry you, time is only a concept—  _ **_I’m in love with you.”_ **

 

Lexa choked out a small sob as her breathing continued to quicken. Another tear rolled out as she gazed up at the woman she was intertwined with. 

 

“ _ You have no idea how happy I am.”  _ She choked out, her thumbs caressing Clarke’s jaw. “You are the source of my happiness, you are the reason I’ve been so productive and…  _ alive. You give me hope. You’ve freed my soul.”  _ As each word escaped her mouth, she brought Clarke’s forehead against her own. “ _ I know now. I know soul mates exist. In another life we were bound together. Doomed to fall in love in another reality. Clarke Griffin, you are the woman of my dreams.”  _ She was caressing Clarke’s tears away. “I don’t need to spend the next few years trying to find the right moment. Every moment with you is the right moment. I know this is  _ so  _ spontaneous— I know it’s only been 4 months—“ 

 

_ “I don’t care. 4 months or 4 years, I want to be your wife.”  _ Clarke hushed, her own hands brushing away the stray tears from Lexa’s cheeks. “ _ Raven would kill us for being so fucking emotional.”  _ Clarke added, causing Lexa to choke out a laugh before pressing a messy kiss to her  **_fiancés_ ** mouth. 

 

“Let's keep this between you and me. This is for us, not for anyone else. I don’t want outside judgement.  _ I love you,”  _ Lexa cooed, tucking her face into Clarke’s neck. “I’m ready.” She whispered. 

 

_ I’m ready for my parents. I’m ready for whatever the world has yet to throw at me.  _

 

_ - _

 

**Clarke’s POV:**

 

_ Lexa purposed.  _

 

_ “ _ What about a 4 piece toaster?” Clarke questioned.

 

_ I’m going to marry Lexa.  _

 

“That’s a necessity. What about plates? Rustic or modern?” Lexa replied. 

 

_ We’re getting married.  _

 

“A mix of both. What’s your favourite planet?” 

 

_ I’m going to be her wife.  _

 

“I can't pick from the top of my head. Saturn, maybe? What’s your favourite video game?” 

 

_ I’m going to have a wife!  _

 

“Crash bandicoot. Roses or Violets?” 

 

_ We’re starting our lives together.  _

 

“Tough question, roses? They’re a classic. Doggy style or 69?” 

 

“ _ Lexa!”  _

 

“I’m joking!” 

 

_ I’m marrying a dork.  _

 

“Probably doggy style though. When you took me on your desk that one time—“ 

 

“And you almost knocked my MacBook off of said desk—“ 

 

“When you pounded into me from behind—“ 

 

“And how you broke my favourite mug—“ 

 

“I couldn't walk properly for days—“ 

 

“Wait, really? I was that rough?” 

 

Clarke hummed with a grin. They’d spent the night cuddling and kissing. With some aftercare and lotion, Lexa wasn’t too sore. Though she had admitted to feeling a little stiff. Sex with the strap on was out of the picture for a few hours; not that Clarke minded. She’d just made love to her  _ fiancé  _ for the first time. It wasn’t like their usual play time, it was always fun and loving, but Lexa openly asking if Clarke could make love to her was truly something else. The way her body took the length, with each thrust their bodies pressed against one another, the kisses and the ‘I love you’s. It was picture perfect. 

 

_ And then she asked me to marry her.  _

 

She’d never expected it. Sure, their relationship had been a bit fast paced, but in saying that it hadn’t felt unnatural or rushed. It was mutual, and Clarke was proud to say she hadn’t regretted anything. 

 

“Only a little. But it felt so good.” 

 

“Mm. Maybe one day you could return the favour.” 

 

She smiled, pressing a quick kiss to the corner of Lexa’s mouth. She was laying against Lexa’s chest with her leg draped over her hip. Head rested against her left breast. Everything felt okay. Everything felt…. well, as if they’d just connected. 

 

“Let’s make sure you recover from your first time.” She cooed. 

 

“Holy shit, Clarke! You were my first time!” 

 

She snorted at Lexa’s reaction and kissed her collar bone. 

 

“I suppose. You were mine, too.” 

 

“Wow. I’m marrying my first time.” 

 

_ I’m so in love.  _

 

She smiled from ear to ear, propping herself up on one elbow. Her free hand rose, fingers tracing Lexa’s lips. 

 

“We’re getting married.” She echoed. “I want a long engagement.” She admitted, pursing her lips. “At least until our one year anniversary.” 

 

“I agree.” Lexa hummed, pressing a kiss to the tip of her fingers. 

 

“How sore are you?” She questioned quietly, hand cupping the side of Lexa’s face. 

 

“Pleasantly sore.” There was a hint of a smirk. 

 

“Mm, wait until Raven finds out we switched.” She grinned and bent down to capture Lexa’s lips in a slow, soft kiss. It was impossible not to get turned on when Lexa’s mouth moved in sync with her own; tongue always brushing out at just the right time. “I love you,” She mumbled, rolling on top of Lexa with a small huff. “Future wife.” She added, grinning as she began to press herself against Lexa’s stomach. The tense muscles a (again) perfect place to grind again. 

 

“Ready for another round?” Lexa groaned as Clarke started to roll her hips. 

 

“I’m not going to be able to take my hands off of you.” 

 

-

 

When Clarke woke up the next morning, she was welcomed with an ache between her legs. Not that she was complaining; they’d done almost every position. Well, the most common positions. The strange and more flexible ones they left out. 

 

When the world stopped blurring around her, she felt a warm body pressed against her back with a hand (protectively) cupping her breast. She grinned to herself, closing her eyes as she indulged in the feeling of being held in the morning. 

 

_ I’m getting married!  _

 

She couldn’t shake the thought off. 

 

“M’Sto...wiggling,” She heard Lexa’s husky voice rasp into her ear and pouted, turning until she could cradle Lexa’s head against her chest. 

 

“Sorry bubba.” She cooed, gently toying with the light baby hairs against Lexa’s neck. “How are you feeling today?” She whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head. 

 

“‘M’sore,,” Lexa sighed, her face nuzzling into Clarke’s chest. “But we’re getting married,” she added in a mumble, pulling back with a lopsided grin. 

 

“Ah, I do remember that being the reason why we had so much sex last night.” Clarke mused back, brushing the stray locks of hair from Lexa’s eyes. “I want to run us a nice, warm bath so we can get some of that soreness to go away. Like you did with me when we used the strap on for the first time, remember?” She prepped a a few kisses against Lexa’s forehead. 

 

“Mhm. You don’t need to baby me, though, I’m good.” 

 

“Am I not allowed to baby you now we’re getting married?” 

 

“Well…. I’ll let it slide  _ just  _ this once.” 

 

“Smartass.” Clarke grinned, tilting Lexa’s chin up so she could press a lingering kiss to her mouth. 

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good.” Lexa hummed, smiling as Clarke pressed their foreheads together. “We should take last minute vacations more often,” Clarke snorted, nudging Lexa’s nose with her own. 

 

“Speaking of vacations, how are you dealing with the whole parents thing?” Clarke questioned gently, tilting her head to kiss the corner of Lexa’s lips. 

 

“I'm ready to listen.” Lexa murmured. “I want another day to ourselves before we go back, though. I don’t think I’ve left enough hickeys on your neck.” 

 

“I could say the same,” 

 

“You— how bad are they?” 

 

“You won’t be covering those up with makeup.” She smirked when Lexa flopped back with a groan. 

 

“Everyone’s going to tease me now— not to mention Titus is going to  _ rage.”  _

 

“Titus isn’t even human.” Clarke commented. 

 

“I’ve seen him eat twice.” Lexa added, grinning. “I can second that.” 

 

“Okay, let’s  _ not  _ talk about that robot. Bath time?” 

 

“Only if you promise not to get me worked up until  _ after _ you’ve given me a massage.” 

 

“Deal.” 

 

-

 

The day flew by. 

 

They opted to keep it PG. Lexa was having issues walking, not that she complained at all, and Clarke was sore nonetheless. The time to leave the cabin came and Clarke yelled as Lexa picked her up and carried her to the car. 

 

“I’m repaying the favour!” Lexa huffed as she opened the passenger door. “Usually  _ you ask  _ me to carry you.” She added and Clarke laughed, wiggling out of Lexa’s arms. 

 

“Because I get time to physically prepare before you carry me around.” Clarke argued with a grin. She stole a quick kiss and slipped into her seat. “I shotgun carrying you into our honeymoon sweat.” She added as Lexa slipped in. 

 

“Speaking of engagement.” Lexa closed the door. “I want this to be… a pre-engagement.” 

 

“A pre-engagement?”

 

“I want to get down on one knee and purpose the traditional way.” Lexa noted as she turned the car on. “You’re still my fiancé—“ She was quick to state. “But… like we agreed upon, it’ll be between just us. Our own engagement. When we’re ready to go public, I can purpose publicly around our friends and family. Obviously it’s not going to be scripted, I still want to surprise you.” 

 

Clarke smiled, leaning back in her seat as she watched Lexa try to explain what she was thinking about. 

 

“Can we still get each other rings?” Clarke questioned, smile never once leaving. 

 

“Promise rings?” Lexa suggested, glancing at Clarke with a smile of her own. 

 

“Promise rings.” Clarke confirmed, reaching over to squeeze Lexa’s knee. “I like it.” She retracted her hand and turned on the radio, allowing Lexa to pick the channel. 

 

-

 

The drive back was long. Lexa had to stop for a few driving breaks even though they were only 2 hours out of the city. But as they pulled up at Clarke’s apartment and began to climb the stars, hand in hand, everything started to set in. 

 

“I should probably turn my phone on.” Lexa sighed as she took a seat on one of the bar stalls. Clarke grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. She settled Lexa’s down in front of her, and placed hers beside it. She rounded the counter and wrapped both arms around Lexa’s waist, chin rested on the top of her head. 

 

“It’s going to be a bomb.” She hummed, rubbing her hands up and down Lexa’s sides. “We’re going to plan an actual vacation soon, though. Summer break is just around the corner.” She pressed a kiss to the top of Lexa’s head and took a seat beside her. 

 

“You’re off for summer break?” 

 

“A few weeks. I have a lot of planning to do for the new term.” She explained, taking her glass. “We can arrange a good week off, yeah?”

 

“I’d like that.” Lexa sent her a grin and she happily returned it. Though when Lexa turned on her phone, she held her breath; awaiting a good hundred notifications to all flow in at once. 

 

-

 

**Lexa’s POV:**

 

She was expecting a good amount of emails, missed calls and texts. But not 230 missed calls and 349 texts. 

 

She gawked at her phone, blinking, only to realise the bulk of the messages where just only voice mail reminders from the missed calls. The other 119 texts where from Abby, Titus, Bellamy and surprisingly, Raven. 

 

“Wow.” She exhaled. “I’m not dreaming, am I?” 

 

“No. You’re in trouble.” Clarke mused. 

 

Lexa sent her a half-hearted glare and began to read through Abby’s messages first. They consisted of ‘are you okay?’ And ‘where is Clarke?’ but one caught her attention. The most recent. 

 

**[ Text from: Abby Griffin ]**

 

**Raven informed me you and Clarke ran away for a two day holiday. I hope it helped clear your head, honey.**

 

**I have been monitoring your parents and asking a lot of questions. I must admit, the story is WILD. That’s a cool word, right? :-)**

 

**Anyway… We have located the island they were trapped on, a hidden gem you might say. A small group of indigenous people live there. Their official clan name is ‘Trikru’. They’re the last remaining tribe from the ‘old world’.**

 

**I would like to talk more in person, but from what I have heard… They’re telling the truth. A form of truth. They were drugged a majority of the time away. I’ll explain more, again, in person.**

 

**I’m here, Lexa. Text me when you’re home safe x**

 

She felt her eyes begin to water. Her lips curling into a sad smile. Abby was the closest thing she’d ever had to a real loving mother, and the small things she did, like adding an ‘x’ at the end of her messages, always made her feel warm and fuzzy. 

 

**[ Text to: Abby Griffin ]**

 

**Afternoon, Doc.**

 

**We have returned safe.**

 

**Are you available tonight? Would you like to come over to Clarke’s apartment for a cup of tea? I’ll put the kettle on!**

 

-

 

“Bonding with mom are we?” 

 

“I asked her to come around for a tea. She has information on my parents.”

 

Her phone buzzed in her hand, her eyes flicking over the screen. Her eyebrows pulling into a soft frown. 

 

**[ Text from: Abby Griffin ]**

 

**I would love too! But… we have a slight issue. I’m working until 11. Do you think I could request a rain check? I’m sure you can keep yourself busy until then.**

 

**If I see any hickeys on either of your necks, I’ll need you BOTH to come in for an STI check.**

 

**Jk!**

 

**Did I get ya? Xo**

 

-

 

“She’s so gross.” Clarke commented, cringing. 

 

“You Griffins have a way with words.” Lexa fired back before replying a quick ‘See you then!’. 

 

“Mm, hungry?” 

 

“Grilled cheese?!” 

 

“You’re so predictable.” 

 

Lexa smirked before going through the rest of her texts and clearing her missed calls. Her emails were next. Her lips remained curled as she pulled up the Woman’s Health email regarding her photo shoot in a week. 

 

“Hey, Clarke?” She offered, leaning over to press a kiss to her fiancés cheek. 

 

“What do you want?” 

 

“You know how we’re engaged?” 

 

“Yes….?” 

 

Lexa grinned further, it was going to be a big ask. “Would you reconsider doing that Woman’s Health photo shoot with me?” She felt herself redden at her request. 

 

“I— oh—“ 

 

“You don’t have too, I was just—“ 

 

“I’ll do it.” Clarke blurted out. 

 

“Really?!” Lexa beamed. 

 

“I’m happy with my body. I’m ready, as well. To be more public about our relationship.” Clarke leaned in close, causing Lexa to smile from ear to ear. 

 

“I love you.” She whispered, gently kissing her chin. 

 

“I love you most.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about that, huh? ;) Some power bottom Lexa for you. I suck at this whole POV thing, so I might re-write in the future. Anyway, chapter 7 will take awhile. I tried to get this done as quickly as possible, but, I have another few fics in the work. A one shot series, (Posted, I think) And then a High School AU! Awesome, huh? 
> 
> See you next time!


	7. The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know it's been a long time but I've had a lot going on. Two family deaths and my muse has been hella bad, but! Here we go! 
> 
> Just a little note, I know this story has taken a little turn and Lexa's parents returning was poor on my behalf but I felt like adding something a little crazy. The timeline is a little fucked, so I apologize, but keep in mind this fic allows my imagination to run wild. I'm changing the writing style ONCE AGAIN, sorry for the confusion smh
> 
> Keep any negative comments away, thanks!
> 
> (Lexa's dad looks like Jason Momoa and Lexa's mom looks like Gal Gadot, just to help you immerse yourselves :)

**Chapter 7: The Storm.**

 

“Both of your parents managed to salvage an emergency raft as the plane came down. They had minimal supplies, a few days water and a few days of food. Once on it, they drifted in one of the… uh, currents. We are still pinpointing which one as the team have to look into the planes records— But they washed up a week later. It was an island that inhabits one of the last remaining native tribes known to date. Not much is known, as no one has survived long enough to tell the story. But your parents were captured, drugged, and used as slaves to aid children in combat training. They managed to escape a few weeks ago and drifted on an old makeshift raft until they turned up on—“ 

 

“So you’re telling me, my parents  _ aren’t  _ lying?” Lexa cut off, eyes beginning to water. 

 

“I’m sorry Lexa,” Abby passed over a piece of paper. “DNA tests all came back with a 100% match. Well, the closest to it in a medical sense.” 

 

Lexa took the piece of paper and stared down at it, blinking a few times to clear her vision before reading it. It was all there. 

 

“Mom, lets take a break.” Clarke broke her out of her trance. At least she had Clarke by her side. Abby gave a nod as she stood, moving around the coffee table to give Lexa a half-hug. 

 

“I’ll leave you two too it. I know it’s a lot to process. But I’m here, Lexa. I know it’s probably wrong of me to treat you like you’re one of my own, but I love you, honey.” Abby’s words brought a fresh wave of emotion to pulse through Lexa’s body. 

 

“I-It’s not wrong, it’s, uh, it’s nice.” Lexa whispered, hugging the older woman back before she moved to hug Clarke. With a final kiss to the cheek, Abby was up and gone. 

 

“Baby?” Clarke’s hand found Lexa’s. Lexa gave her fingers a squeeze as a singular tear spilled out. “Hey, Hey, Lexa, come here.” Clarke turned, cradling Lexa’s head to her chest. 

 

It was one of Lexa’s favourite places to be. Pressed against Clarke’s boobs, listening to her heartbeat as her chest rose and fell with each breath. It was calming, to an extent. Her parents were alive. It was like a shitty version of Lost, only the storyline was totally fucked up and made zero sense. If there was a higher power, Lexa was sure all odds were against her. Nothing good ever lasted. She had been surrounded by death her entire life, surrounded by sadness and guilt. 

 

“You’re okay.” Clarke cooed, causing a small sob to escape as Lexa broke. Her hands came up to cling to her fiancés shirt as a waterfall of tears leaked out. Lexa never cried, she hated it. But with everything going on? She couldn’t stop it. “I’m here, you’re safe.” Clarke continued to whisper as more tears fell. 

 

What Lexa couldn’t understand? How they even made it to an island to begin with. Sure, the pacific ocean was filled with hundreds of unidentified islands and sand banks, but how had her parents managed to find an island close enough to France, flying out from America? She couldn’t wrap her head around it, and she didn’t want too. The more she thought, the more it hurt. Like an ache in her chest, similar to heartbreak, only it was like her entire body was being ripped apart piece by piece. Organ by organ. She’d been through foster care, grown up in the system with minimal contact with her remaining family because she didn’t want to be a burden. Instead, Costia had taken her in and had looked after her to the best of her ability. Only Costia was dead. Why couldn’t Costia come back from the dead? 

 

_ No. I have Clarke.  _

 

Slowly, she began to calm herself down. 

 

“Deep breaths.” Clarke whispered, combing her fingers through Lexa’s hair. It helped. She always enjoyed Clarke playing with her hair. After awhile, all the tears had dried and Lexa was left cuddled into Clarke’s soft embrace. 

 

-

 

“I don’t understand how this is even possible.” Raven commented, chewing on a piece of pizza. “Like, what the fuck? This is like, what? A shittier version of Lost?” 

 

“I thought the same thing.” Lexa replied, shrugging with her head on Clarke’s lap.

 

“I’m calling bullshit. They’re fakes. Aliens.” Raven huffed, wedging herself beside Clarke. “I always knew I’d be around when Aliens arrived.” 

 

Clarke scoffed, playing with Lexa’s hair. “DNA tests show an identical match. They’re real. Never thought I’d m— date someone and have their parents come back to life.” She glanced down at Lexa, she almost slipped. 

 

Raven rolled her eyes, swallowing. “Well, thanks for filling me in. I think I’ll take my leave. Text me if you need me, yeah?” She pressed a quick smooch to Clarke’s cheek. “Love you, asshole.” 

 

“Love you too.” Clarke huffed, watching as Raven stole another piece of pizza before she left. She looked back down at Lexa then, smiling at her lover before leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Hey,” She whispered. 

 

“Hi,” Lexa replied with a small hum, reaching up to tuck Clarke’s hair behind her ear. “You almost said marry.” She quipped, the subject change welcome. 

 

“It’s a little hard when it’s all we’ve been talking about since we got back yesterday.” Clarke straightened up, leaning back against the sofa. “Sit in my lap? It’s hard to kiss you when you’re all the way down there.” Lexa groaned before sitting up. She then turned, straddling Clarke’s lap with her head rested against her shoulder. 

 

“Feeling okay?” Clarke questioned, hands resting on Lexa’s thighs. 

 

“Yeah. Just… overwhelmed, I suppose.” Lexa replied, sighing. 

 

“You’re allowed to be.” Clarke pressed a kiss to Lexa’s jaw, hands beginning to run up and down the length of Lexa’s thighs in a soothing motion. “It’ll take time for it to all sink in.” 

 

Clarke may have been right, but that didn’t make it any easier. Lexa liked her life. It was simple. Work, sleep, repeat. Well, now that Clarke was apart of her life things got a bit hectic at night, especially with their new found sex drive. Clarke had ridden Lexa’s face just that morning. The thought made Lexa subconsciously squeeze her thighs together, only she couldn’t, and ended up pressing herself against Clarke. 

 

“Sorry,” Lexa murmured, pulling back with a sleepish smile. “I keep thinking about this morning. Am I becoming a sex addict? Is this even normal?” Clarke let out a small laugh, nodding. 

 

“I think so. I mean, I can’t stop thinking about your mouth and all the sinful things you can do with your tongue.” Clarke grinned. 

 

“Don’t. You’ll turn me on and I’m already pleasantly sore after our weekend away.” Lexa crinkled her nose as she cupped Clarke’s face and leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. “I love you, though. As much as I hate saying it all the time. You’ve turned me into a sap.” Lexa mumbled, resting their foreheads together. This was her happy place. 

 

“I hope that’s a good thing.” Clarke replied before sliding her arms around Lexa’s waist. “I’m sorry if our relationship has been fast paced.” Lexa frowned at Clarke’s words, drawing back to fully study her face. “Hey— no, I don’t mean it like that. I’ve just… been thinking, a lot.” Clarke paused. “We’ve only been together a few months and already I feel like I’ve been with you several years.” Lexa’s frown eased. “But I still want to apologise. I know you’re a… you’re a complicated person, and you need time to open up and I feel like I’ve pushed you a lot—“ 

 

“Clarke.” Lexa deadpanned, shaking her head. “Stop. I’m happy and I’m comfortable. I wouldn’t want things any other way.” 

 

“I know— it’s just— I’ve always enjoyed taking things slow and building memories and— I just feel guilty. With everything going on, I feel guilty. Like I’ve taken advantage of you.” Lexa stared, lips slightly parted as she tried to interpret Clarke’s words. 

 

“You haven’t taken advantage of me.” She whispered, eyes beginning to water. “I— You’re not trying t-to break—“ 

 

“No!” Clarke answered quickly before stealing a soft, long kiss. “No, baby, no.” She whispered against Lexa’s lips. “I love you with all my heart.” She cupped Lexa’s cheek, closing her eyes. “I just don’t want you to think I’m using you.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s neck, pressing their lips together once again. 

 

“I never wanted to go through this. I never thought this would happen. I didn’t want this to happen. I only want you. Us. Screw my company, screw my parents, screw everyone else. If I could run away with you and start a new life, I would.” It was the best she could offer. Lexa had never been very good with vocalising her emotions. “Sure, we’ve only been together a short period of time, but that doesn’t matter.” She felt herself growing emotional(yet again). “I can’t put it into words, Clarke. But I don’t care about time. Time is an illusion, remember?” 

 

Clarke nodded, lightly. 

 

“One day, in a couple of years, I won’t be worrying about how fast paced things started. Truth is, once we’re married? Things will slow down.” Lexa swallowed. “I would rather… I would rather things were fast paced now, because we’ll never be able to relive these moments. We can settle down when we’re old.” Lexa shrugged. “Live each day like its our last. I took too long with Costia and in the end? I couldn’t… I couldn’t be who she wanted me to be. With you? I’m doing everything I  _ should  _ have done, only faster. Because I don’t want to regret taking too long.” When Lexa opened her eyes, Clarke was crying. She blinked back her own tears and gently kissed her fiancés cheek. “Let's have a long pre-engagement. A year or so. Then I can get down on one knee and publicly purpose and we can pretend like we haven’t already started planning our wedding and our future children and the houses we’ll live in and the places we want to go too.” 

 

Clarke sniffled, nodding her head as she let out a laugh. “Okay. I’m sorry—“ 

 

“Don’t be sorry. Let’s be young and dumb. Together.” 

 

“Together.” 

 

-

 

Lexa stared up at the ceiling. They’d gone to bed early and they’d both agreed to meet with Lexa’s parents in the morning. She needed to do this. She needed to… see them. Really see them. 

 

Only sleep didn’t come. It was 7am and Clarke was cuddled into her side. 

 

“M’Lexa—“ She startled, Clarke’s morning voice causing her head to spin. Lexa had been thinking a little  _ too  _ hard. 

 

“Morning, love.” Lexa murmured, tilting her head down to see Clarke gazing up at her. God, she was so in love. “Sleep well?” She leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to Clarke’s forehead.

 

“Mhm. Did… you didn’t, did you?” Clarke reached up, thumb caressing the dark circle under Lexa’s left eye. 

 

“No.” Lexa whispered, a sad smile tugging at her lips as she leaned into Clarke’s touch. “I’m… I’m nervous about today.” Lexa’s voice was a little bit groggy, probably from the lack of sleep. 

 

“Lexa…” Clarke sighed, letting out a yawn. Lexa actually grinned at that and leaned down to kiss the corner of Clarke’s lips. “What was that for?” Clarke murmured, hand now resting on Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“Being you.” Lexa replied as Clarke moved to straddled her hips. She rose a suggestive eyebrow, only for Clarke to roll her eyes as she laid atop her fiancé. 

 

“Such a charmer.” Clarke’s arms wrapped around Lexa’s neck, fingers tangling in her hair. “Knew I was marrying you for some mysterious reason.” Clarke leaned in, pressing a full kiss to Lexa’s lips. “Shower and then we’ll get ready to go?” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” Lexa mumbled against Clarke’s lips, gently booping their noses together as she changed the angle. It only lasted another couple of seconds, but it was enough to make Clarke swoon. 

 

-

 

Lexa entered the hospital with her heart thumping in her ears. A small throbbing that wouldn’t go away. There was an odd static like noise distorting her hearing as well, but she put that on the nerves she felt. Clarke’s hand was clasped tightly in her own as they approached the private ward, only for Lexa to stop at the window as she caught a glimpse of her parents. 

 

_ There they are.  _

 

“You ready?” Clarke asked softly, squeezing her hand. They were both awake and being monitored with different machines. There was also a nurse in the room writing down something on a clipboard. Lexa didn’t know whether she was ready for this. This was reality now. Her parents had been alive all these years. 

 

She slowly walked forward, free hand wrapping around the handle. 

 

This was it.

 

She closed her eyes as she opened the door and her breath was taken away when she opened them. She could see the look of shock in their eyes and found herself holding back tears. God, Lexa hated crying. She hated it with a passion. Crying was weakness and Lexa refused to show that amount of emotion; but she couldn’t stop it. Her eyes glossed over and she held her hand up to her mouth, giving herself a moment to really, really look at the people in front of her. 

 

Her mother… still beautiful, still… alive. 

 

Her father… still handsome as ever, still… alive. 

 

“Alexandria?” 

 

The way her mother said her name… Lexa broke. She blinked away the tears, moving closer to her mother’s side of the bed. Clarke was victim to Lexa’s harsh hold on her fingers, but Clarke didn’t seem to mind. 

 

“Hey mom.” She spoke surprisingly steady. “Been a while hasn’t it?” She added, wiping her eyes with her free hand. 

 

“You’re… so big.. How old are you now..?” Her mother’s voice cracked. 

 

“I’m 26. 26 years old. My birthdays coming up soon.” Lexa replied, breathing a little uneven. 

 

“Damian, honey, look—“ Lexa turned, a tear falling as she set eyes on her father up close. He was staring, quite intensely actually, almost like he was in shock as well. 

 

“ _ My little girls all grown up.”  _

 

That did it. 

 

Lexa choked out a sob, reaching out to take her father's hand. His touch brought a sense of… comfort. He gave her hand a little tug and reached out with his other, urging her into his arms. Even with the I.V lines in, he embraced her with as much strength as he could. Lexa let it out. Sob after sob escaping as her father held her in his arms. She hadn’t been in this position in….  _ 14 years. _

 

“ _ It’s okay, it’s okay. _ ” He cooed into her ear. It was a while before she pulled away, cheeks red, eyes swollen. He let out his deep signature chuckle, although it was a little watery, as he tucked Lexa’s hair out of her face. “You’re so big. I… You’re so… big!” He exclaimed, lips pulled into a lopsided smile. “I never thought I’d see you again.” He added in a whisper, a fresh wave of tears coating his cheeks. 

 

Clarke watched, tears of her own slipping out as she observed her future wife with her long lost parent. Lexa hadn’t talked about them much, so Clarke wasn’t exactly sure how close they had been before all of this. She knew about the expectations, the classes they put Lexa through, but not the  _ personal  _ bond they may have shared. It was clear Lexa was close to her father. Maybe more than her mother? The resemblance between mother and daughter was uncanny. Lexa was more her mother than she was her father, but you could tell she got her eyes and nose from him. Maybe even his little ears as well.

 

“Dad… Th-this.. is Clarke. My partner.” Clarke broke out of her trance upon hearing her name and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve, sniffling as she took a step closer. “Mom, this is Clarke.” Lexa turned, shifting over to the other figure as she took her mother’s hand. “Costia… She, uh, she passed away not that long ago. You wouldn’t know Bellamy, but he convinced me to go on a blind date. Clarke was at the same bar being stood up by Bellamy himself. We meet because we both got stood up and… ever since we’ve been together.” Lexa explained, reaching out with her free hand to gesture for Clarke to come closer. 

 

She did. 

 

“Clarke…” Lexa’s mother tasted the word. “I’m Ivory, other there? That’s Damian. I… I know this isn’t the most pleasant way to meet the parents considering…” She trailed off, one of Lexa’s shy smiles covering her lips. 

 

_ That’s where she gets it from.  _

 

“ _ I always knew you liked girls a bit too much, Alexandria.”  _ A deeper voice rumbled, humour lacing the tone. Clarke looked over at Damian, a small laugh coming out before she could stop it. “I like you already. You’ve got a good laugh.” Clarke subconsciously went red. 

 

“You’ve been dead for 14 years. Let me process the fact you’re alive before you start annoying my girlfriend, yeah?” Lexa quickly stepped in. “Clarke doesn’t know much about you guys. I, uhm, I preferred not to bring you both up. Hurt too much.” That made the air tense. Both parents went quiet. 

 

Clarke moved up behind Lexa and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her fiancé some reassurance. “Well, Lexa’s a total hardass and you both seem extremely normal, so I have no idea who she gets that off.” Clarke was rewarded with a low laugh from both Woods’. 

 

“Her grandmother.” Ivory quipped. “She was a real tough case.” The fact the conversation started flowing so smoothly calmed both Clarke and Lexa’s nerves. 

 

They spent the rest of the morning talking and filling in, sharing little stories of Lexa’s past and explaining how well the company was doing. 

 

Clarke learnt a lot about Lexa that day. All Lexa had ever wanted was a family… And she finally had hers back. 

 

-

 

Clarke was exhausted as she opened the door and lead a  _ very _ emotionally sensitive Lexa towards the couch. She watched as Lexa flopped down and smiled, taking a seat next to her. This was a big step forward. If Clarke was being honest, though, she was still trying to wrap her head around everything. It wasn’t just mentally draining, but it was physically taxing as well. Lexa hadn’t been eating so her energy levels were obviously low. 

 

“That was surreal.” Lexa muttered from her spot on the sofa, causing Clarke to chuckle. 

 

“You’re telling me.” Clarke moved into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water and a small tin of tuna. “We can take a nap if you’d like?” She called out as she spread the tuna out on some bread. Once the tuna sandwich was complete, she moved back into the living room and handed Lexa the bottle of water and set the plate down in her lap. 

 

“I have to call into work.” Lexa exhaled as she opened the bottle of water and took a sip. “Legally I’m the owner and my parents can’t do anything about it, but Titus needs to know they’re back. A lot of our employees need to know they’re back, too. We’ve kept most of the tabloids out of the hospital and the stories that are circulating haven’t published any names, so—“ 

 

Clarke cut Lexa off with a kiss, shaking her head as she parted. “Lexa, stop talking and eat. I will go in and inform Titus. You need sleep, okay?” She pressed a kiss to Lexa’s temple. 

 

“Clarke…” Lexa warned, though deflated and gave in. Clarke was right. She needed sleep; but she also had a duty to her company, her people, and she wouldn’t leave them in the dark. “I will eat, but I must go. It will be a short visit. Titus will likely just…” 

 

“Be Titus?” Clarke caressed Lexa’s cheek with her knuckles. Lexa softened, again deflating as she leaned into Clarke’s touch. 

 

“You can come. I don’t..” A pause. “You  _ know _ I don’t like asking for help, but I need you.” 

 

Clarke’s lips pulled into a smile as she gently tilted Lexa’s head towards her own. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere.” Clarke reassured and sealed it with a kiss. Lexa willingly leaned into it, her hand coming up to cover the blondes. It was moments like these Lexa cherished most. Being able to simply rely on someone else, know someone would be there to look after her, it… it was life changing. For once she didn’t have to deal with her feelings on her own, she didn’t need to lock them away and hide behind a wall of self-hatred. Clarke was her rock, her grounding. 

 

“Eat up. I’m going to make the bed and get it ready for us.” Clarke murmured, gently stealing one more kiss before pulling away and shifting off the couch. Lexa huffed, slouching back against the pillows as she lifted her sandwich to her mouth. 

 

Lexa was not looking forward to meeting with Titus. 

 

-

 

“ _ You can’t be serious.”  _ The words came out of Tituses mouth like a snake spitting its venom into the eyes of its prey. 

 

“I’m  _ dead  _ serious.” Lexa countered, holding onto Clarke’s hand. “They’re in the hospital being monitored. They will be released in a week or so and will be taking up residency in our old family home.” 

 

“I thought you sold your family home.” Titus was eyeing her up. 

 

“I  _ almost  _ sold it, remember?” Lexa’s patience was running out. “I declined the offer because Costia informed me memories couldn’t be bought nor sold.” She had to stop herself from growling as Titus rolled his eyes. His attitude towards the whole situation was outrageous. 

 

“I am happy they’re back, Lexa, but do not let this distract you. We have a lot of investors coming in to fund your new programs, programs you’ve worked towards your whole life.” Titus seemed to sober, didn’t mean Lexa wasn’t about to snap. 

 

“Listen, Titus. You’ve done an amazing job, I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you, but if you don’t  _ back off,  _ I will be forced to put you in early retirement. This is my company, my family, my life. You don’t control that anymore.” She sent him a glare, daring him to speak, but he didn’t. “Good. I will be bringing in a few new staff members now that I am needed elsewhere. You will be required to train one as said employee will be taking over your roll once you have reached your peak.” That set him off again. 

 

“What on earth are you trying to do? Replace me?” 

 

“You won’t be alive forever, Titus. Neither will I. Maybe one day a child of my own will take over once I have passed. I’m going to need people trained to your level whether you like it or not. This is the future. We can’t be stuck in the past.” 

 

Little did Lexa know; Clarke was gazing at her in complete and utter awe. This was the first time Lexa had stood up to the older man in this regard. Lexa was… maturing, moving on in her life. Clarke could see the change, she’d witnessed it. 

 

“That will be all. I’ll need you to inform all of our eldest staff and our lifetime investors of my parents return. I’ll be sending out emails and making a statement on social media tomorrow informing the public of their arrival as well. Get in touch with my P.R and ready my personal team for the blow up we’re about to receive.” With that, Lexa nodded and started to walk off. Clarke followed, giving Lexa’s hand a soft squeeze. Lexa glanced over at her, a small smile twitching at her lips as they walked into Lexa’s office to gather some things for home. 

 

“I’ve never seen you like this.” Clarke admitted, softly. Lexa shrugged as she stepped behind her desk and gathered some papers. 

 

“Like I said, I need to start preparing for my future. The company is at a stand still, if we want to move forward we need younger and brighter people contributing to its growth.” Lexa explained, fighting a smile. “Plus, once we are married, I want… I want to sign you on as my other half. You’ll be a Woods by law, it’s only fair you—“ 

 

“Wait, you want to make me some sort of CEO just like you?” Clarke stood there, dumbfounded. 

 

“Sort of. If I die, you’ll own the company. You’ll get to input some of your own ideas, even open your own school if you wanted. I own several law firms around the country, a couple of youth centres, all of those sorts of things. Does that make sense?” Lexa was putting different pieces of paper into different sections of her portable folder as she spoke. Clarke just stared. This was… It was crazy. Clarke hadn’t even thought about the company; it was Lexa’s. 

 

“Lexa… I… I don’t even know what to say—“ 

 

“Don’t let it bother you. It’s just security. It also means any children we produce won’t have to legally fight for our company.” Clarke hadn’t heard Lexa talk about children as much as she had today. Was this her hinting towards it? 

 

“Honey, is this you trying to tell me you want children now?” 

 

Lexa looked up, eyes a little wide. “No— no, shit— I’m not trying to suggest that— not  _ now _ — I’m just—“ Lexa took a deep breath, on her exhale, she calmed. “We’ve talked about it before, yes, but not now, not yet. But one day, when we’re ready. I’m trying to move forward, set up our future. Seeing my parents today… talking with them… it made me realise how wrong I have been.” Lexa rounded her desk and took Clarke’s hands in her own. “Work isn’t meant to be my life. You are my life. Family…  _ friends…  _ that’s more important. I see that now.” 

 

Clarke didn’t know how to respond. 

 

“I know it seems scary, but I promise this isn’t something that’ll happen overnight. It’ll take years, lots of years. So I don’t want you to worry about things going fast, I think we’ve had enough of fast for awhile.” Clarke let out a little laugh as she wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck and buried her face in Lexa’s shoulder. 

 

“I’m not used to you being so… intense?” Clarke mumbled into Lexa’s shirt, smiling when Lexa pressed a kiss to her head. 

 

“I haven’t forgiven them. But I’m trying to be positive. I don’t want to be stuck ever again.” Lexa replied, arms squeezing Clarke’s sides. “Let's go home. That nap sounds really good right about now.” Clarke silently agreed, though tightened her hold on Lexa for another few minutes. Once they’d packed up and left to go home, all Clarke could think about was the life they had ahead of them. 

 

-

 

**_1 month later._ **

  
  


**_[ Text from: Clarke ]_ **

 

**_Guess who’s here?_ **

 

Lexa looked down at her phone, eyebrows raising as she read Clarke’s message. She was currently at work, sending out emails and arranging the time they’d be there for their photoshoot with Woman’s Health that day. 

 

**_[ Text to: Clarke ]_ **

 

**_Santa? No… we’re too early in the year for that. The Easter Bunny? No… that was a couple months ago… Don’t say you brought home another dog?_ **

 

Lexa sent the message with a small grin and leaned back in her seat. Her phone buzzed a few seconds later. 

 

**_[ Text from: Clarke ]_ **

 

**_Smartass. No, my mom came by earlier to inform me your parents where allowed home today! I went to go pick them up just before and I have my mom around, too. I knew you were busy today so I wanted to surprise you, only to realise that you’d probably kill me if I didn’t give you a heads up… so… heads up!_ **

 

Lexa stared at the message with a small frown. Though as she read the message the frown eased. She tapped on Clarke’s contact and quickly pressed on the call button. 

 

“Good morning, love.” She greeted when Clarke answered. 

 

“Hey baby, I feel really bad—“ 

 

“Don’t. Thank you for getting them for me. We have our photoshoot today, though. Should I reschedule?” 

 

“Oh shit—“ There was a little muffling on the other end of the phone. “Nope. We’re good to go. Your mom and dad are going to stay here with Abby while we’re gone. Fish is obsessed with your dad's beard.” Clarke let out a laugh. 

 

“I’ve said we’ll be there by lunch. I’ll come home now so we can have a talk about how it’ll go. Please tell father to shave. That beard is only going to gather food. No wonder Fish is obsessed with it.” Lexa grumbled, though it was playful. 

 

“Hey, I think your dad has a pretty impressive beard.” Clarke quipped. “Drive safe. I love you!” 

 

“You’re not meant to side with him.” Lexa huffed, smiling into her phone. “I love you too, make sure Fish behaves.” With that, she hung up. Oh how times changed. Lexa had been actively visiting her parents in the hospital as they healed, the tabloids ate the story up like hungry pigs; as did most of her social following. Things had been busy, her new youth programs where being set up all around the state and a new law firm was being funded. Everything had been… great. It was all falling into place. 

 

She left the rest of the work due in that day to her secretary. A young woman named Harper. Lexa only had a few spreadsheets to do, so it wasn’t a crazy workload. 

 

As she approached her apartment her footing slowed. Smiling had become a common theme nowadays, especially around her favourite people. She pressed her ear against the door and listened to the laughter inside. Her relationship with her parents was slow, she was still coming to terms with them being back, but they’d made good progress. After a few minutes of listening in on the homely sounds, she unlocked the door with her key and came inside. Clarke was on her within seconds, arms wrapped around her neck with her lips pressed to her cheek. “It’s weird seeing you home so early,” Clarke hummed, pulling away to take Lexa’s laptop bag. 

 

“Feels weird. Can’t believe I’m slacking off.” Lexa replied, shrugging off her coat. 

 

“Well, you have good reason. Harper tried getting in your pants today?” Clarke rose an eyebrow as she sat Lexa’s laptop bag on the kitchen counter. Her arms then crossed over her chest. Lexa rolled her eyes as she backed Clarke up against the pantry, her arms sliding around Clarke’s waist. 

 

“Does it look like I want anyone else?” Lexa murmured, lips pressing to Clarke’s jaw. “Your jealousy is kind of attractive and also kind of worrying. Do you not trust me?” Lexa nuzzled her nose down the length of Clarke’s neck, grinning when she felt Clarke give in. 

 

“Of course I do. But it’s annoying. Does she not realise you’re in a relationship with someone?” Clarke gave Lexa’s shoulders a light push to signal her to move back. Lexa eased up and crinkled her nose. 

 

“She does her job well. That’s all I care about. Where is everyone?” Lexa suddenly remembered it wasn’t just Clarke and her in the apartment anymore. She backed up fully and moved to peak into the living room. 

 

“They’re in the spare room going through all of the stuff we brought them. Don’t worry, I don’t intend on showing any PDA around them.” Clarke moved to pull out mug. “Do you want a cup of tea?” 

 

“M’yes please.” Lexa hummed as she moved to sit on the counter. “How was your morning? Did my parents behave when they got discharged?” 

 

“Yes. They’re both still adjusting to the, uh, how do I put it? They’re not used to the world moving so fast.” Lexa nodded as Clarke filled the jug and put it on. 

 

“It’s expected. Once we’re done with the photoshoot we’ll go to the car yard and pick them out a car. Once they’re moved back into their old home, we can ease them into the new ways of communication.” Lexa watched Clarke move around the kitchen, eyes lingering on her ass more often than she liked to admit. What? Clarke had a great ass. 

 

“Sounds good to me. Green tea?” Clarke quipped, opening up the counter cupboard. 

 

“Strawberry.” Lexa suggested and moved to stand on the ground, slowly moving up behind Clarke as she set the jug back on its stand. “You look good today.” She commented as her hands rested on Clarke’s hips. She felt Clarke stiffen and had to bite back a smirk. “Are you wearing that low cut shirt for any particular reason?” She pressed her front against Clarke’s back, chin resting on Clarke’s shoulder. 

 

“Nope. It was on top of my laundry pile.” Clarke replied, leaning back a little. “You’re getting a little handsy, save it for later.” Lexa groaned, fully sliding her arms around Clarke’s waist. 

 

“Can’t help it.” Lexa sighed, closing her eyes as she held her fiancé. They’d gotten good at hiding their secret engagement. “You’re irresistible in the mornings. And afternoons. And nights.” Clarke let out a laugh as she turned in Lexa’s arms. 

 

“Cute. Again, keep it in your pants, no PDA in front of your parents. Our parents, my moms in the room too. Just not while they’re in the apartment at least.” Lexa groaned again as she leaned in, stealing a soft kiss from Clarke’s mouth. 

 

“We’ve been on our periods for like… the past week. That’s like a year when it comes to our sex life.” Lexa grinned when she heard Clarke exhale a shaky breath. “Thank you for the tea.” She pecked Clarke’s lips and pulled away. “You finished yours yesterday, right?” 

 

“Couple days ago. You know I hate having sex when I’ve just come off of it. I don’t want there to be any unwanted blood when you’re about to go down on me.” Lexa pursed her lips as she reached over to grab her mug. 

 

“I’ll second that. You excited for your shoot today?” Lexa took a sip as she studied Clarke’s reaction. 

 

“Nervous. This will be the first time we’ve publicly announced our relationship, I think. I don’t want people… you know…” Clarke flashed a sad smile as she placed the box of tea away. 

 

“I get called all sorts of names. People are petty. Plus, we’re normalising a lesbian relationship. It’s positive.” Lexa watched as Clarke came to stand next to her, sipping lightly at her tea as she did so. 

 

“I know. Still, I’m nervous. I like being behind the camera, not in front of it.” Lexa leaned over and kissed Clarke’s temple. 

 

“You’ll steal the spotlight my love.” Lexa whispered against her skin, kissing her temple once more before she set her tea down and took Clarke’s hand in her own. “Better go interact with them. It’ll get your mind off of it.” Clarke sent Lexa a smile as she lead them down the hall. 

 

-

 

“What on earth are these called?” 

 

“Why do we need to use this?” 

 

“Why is there a razor?” 

 

“Do you think we’ll need all of this?” 

 

Clarke shook her head as she walked into the room, opening it fully so Lexa could follow. Damian and Ivory both looked extremely confused. It was kind of cute, in a sense. They were honestly so innocent. Both suffered from a lot of PTSD, the nurses and doctors had put them on very strict medication routine but they’d been working through it. Clarke had learnt a lot about both of them, including what food they had missed the most, though they still hadn’t opened up about their time on the island. It was like they were blocking that part out. 

 

Therapy would help if they went to their sessions. 

 

“Clarke! Lexa!” Damian greeted, opening up both arms as he turned around to face Lexa. With a slight blush, Lexa accepted the hug before pulling back to look at all of their stuff spread over the bed. Abby moved to give Clarke a gentle hug before doing the same with Lexa. Ivory didn’t offer, so Lexa didn’t push. It was complicated. 

 

“Why do you have everything out?” Lexa questioned, raising an eyebrow at her father. 

 

“The real question is, why did you buy me a razor? Do you not like my beard?” Damian was built like a tank. All muscle with very tanned skin. Long hair, although it was tied up right now, with a beard that could touch his chest. Bits of grey speckled both his beard and his hair, but he wasn’t fully grey yet. Despite his age. 

 

“It’s gross. If you’re going to have a beard at least groom it so you don’t catch food in it.” Lexa grumbled. 

 

“If I groom it will you come visit us once we’re home?” There was a playful ring to his tone, although you could see the genuineness in his eyes. Lexa avoided his gaze. 

 

“Don’t know yet. You’ll have to _ actually  _ groom it first.” She sent Clarke a little grin before she gestured to all the stuff. “Pack it up. Me and Clarke have a photoshoot today so we won’t be back until 3. I have a car yard 20 minutes away that we’ll take you to once we’re home.” She glanced up at her father, rolling her eyes at the pointed look he was giving her. 

 

“Do you… own a ferrari?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What about a Jaguar?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“What the heck kiddo, you didn’t even like cars back in the day!” 

 

Lexa laughed, shrugging her shoulders. “I went through a phase. I was a 21 year old with a lot of money, thought it would impress Costia. It did.” She had to hide her flush; Costia and her had done  _ a lot  _ of things in one of the cars. Lexa had gotten rid of it upon her death, but her car phase was mainly just to please Costia at the time. 

 

“Does Clarke like cars?” Damian questioned, glancing over Lexa’s shoulder. Clarke shook her head. 

 

“I’m not crazy about them. Lexa’s mentioned her collection once or twice.” 

 

Ivory chuckled sourly. “Does she not tell you about the money she has tucked away?” 

 

Clarke frowned. “No. None of my business. Now that we’re living together we’ve started to talk about it more, but I’m not… I don’t care. I pay half the rent, Lexa pays the other half. We take turns buying our food and we put money away for trips. The money she has ‘tucked away’ isn’t any of my concern.” Clarke shrugged. 

 

Lexa’s jaw was shut tight, although Clarke’s words did calm her slightly, the fact her mother had the audacity to bring up money around everyone when it wasn’t necessary had her fuming. “The money goes into the business account. I get a wage for the work I do, otherwise the accountant puts the money towards my employees, a percentage goes towards the investors, and a percentage goes towards my programs. If you want numbers? I make 1300 dollars a fortnight after tax. Rent for my apartment is 600 a week, everything else, including power, a month? Probably 700 give or take.” She paused, glaring. “You probably want to know what you’ll be getting. Because the company is in my name, I am willing to make a one time, tax free, donation of 3 million dollars. You want more? You’ll have to wait until I’ve gone through all of the legal fees.  _ Our  _ family home, the place you’ll be living in, already has the ‘bills’ paid for the next year in advance.” Lexa let out a deep breath. “Are we done here?” 

 

Clarke was in shock. She didn’t even realise Lexa got a wage, she just presumed Lexa took money out of the business for everyday needs; this was… groundbreaking. 

 

“Don’t you dare—“ Lexa’s mother started, but Lexa was already out the door. Damian glared at his wife before sending Abby an apologetic look. Abby sent a nod of understanding before leading Clarke out of the room. 

 

“What was that? Do you want to drive her away?” He hissed. 

 

“She’s not our daughter anymore! We never got to see her grow, we never got to witness her first love or her first heartbreak, she lived with Costia, the girl she went to school with for half her childhood!” 

 

“She’s still  _ my  _ daughter!—“ 

 

“She’s my daughter too! I gave birth to her and I  _ never  _ got to see… I never… She’s 26! 26 years old and I missed 14 years of her life!” 

 

The air was tense. 

 

“ _ We _ missed 14 years. That doesn’t mean we have to miss the rest. Just because you’re hurting doesn’t mean you have to take it out on her. You forced her into all of those fancy programs growing up, it wasn’t I that told her she couldn’t play on the boys soccer team when she was 7, that was  _ you.  _ You got the final word because I didn’t know how to raise our child; she’s an adult now, she has emotions, feelings, she’s her own person and she’s done that  _ on her own.  _ You want to be a complete asshat because you can’t control her anymore? Fine. I’m not prepared to sit back and watch you destroy all the progress she’s made,  _ on her own.”  _

 

There was a long pause before Damian nodded. 

 

“Don’t ever bring up crap like that again, not in front of Clarke and certainly not in front of Clarke’s mother. What happened on the island, stays on the island. I didn’t sit in my own shit for 14 years just to see you hurt Lexa over petty things like money. Money doesn’t matter, Lexa does.” 

 

-

 

“Hey, Lexa, look at me.” Clarke grasped into Lexa’s arm and pulled her around. “Don’t frown like that, you’ll get wrinkles.” Clarke pulled Lexa into a firm hug, one hand gripping the back of her shirt while the other threaded into her hair. 

 

“Don’t make me smile when I’m mad.” Lexa mumbled, eventually giving in. “I don’t understand any of this. What right does she have? It’s always been about money to her— She hasn’t even said thank you for taking care of the company she left behind! Or thank you for looking after her in hospital when they kept them both in longer than necessary.” 

 

“Baby, it’s her trying to cope. She’s been on an island for 14 years, thinking about money, as inconsiderate as that may be, is probably her way of dealing with all of this.” Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa’s head. “We don’t know what went on. We don’t know what kind of life they lived, what we do know? Is they’re back. They need time to adjust, time to heal, time to figure out who you are. They left when you were a child, you’re an adult now. Imagine how hard that’s got to be for them? Especially your mom?” Clarke had a point, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

 

“I don’t like money.” Lexa grumbled, curling further into Clarke’s body. “I’m sorry you had to find out like that.” Lexa fully gave in to her urges and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s middle, holding onto her as if she were a lifeline — in a way she was. Without Clarke, Lexa would be… a mess. 

 

“It’s okay. We can talk about it later, yeah? I’m not mad, I’m not upset, I’m curious if anything. With the amount of work you do, you should be getting paid a lot more than that.” It was a poor joke, Clarke realised, when Lexa pulled her head back with a frown engraved into her brow. “Don’t look at me like that. You work 7 days a week, 6 now that I’ve convinced you with a lot of sex and grilled cheese, and pretty much 14 hours a day.” Clarke sent a little smile as she leaned in and kissed away Lexa’s little pout. 

 

“I do get paid more, a lot more, but I donate money. That comes out of my wage. I need to make adjustments but that’s the least of my worries. I have a lot saved away in case of emergency.” Finally, Lexa smiled. “I like how you said we put money away for trips as if we ever leave the house.” 

 

Clarke laughed, breaking the ice. “I’m stealing you away for more than a weekend next time. I’m thinking Fuji, or Hawaii, maybe even Japan. Something for you. Sex, because that’s the only thing you seem to care about these days, relaxation, good food, a nice hot bath, some Beethoven and a few little things to keep us entertained; doesn’t that sound appealing?” Lexa had to admit that sounded like literal heaven but she still had responsibilities. Maybe it was time for a good holiday, though. Something close to start off with. 

 

“Okay, stop before I cancel our shoot and buy plane tickets.” Lexa huffed. “We need to go. They’ll do our makeup, pick a few outfits, interview us first of course and then they’ll take some photos. Because it is woman’s health, I’ve agreed to do some branding. Don’t gawk, don’t get touchy, don’t even say anything; someone’s always listening and someone’s always going to try and twist our words around.” Lexa let out an exhale. “Cool?”

 

That was a lot to process. 

 

“I only got the first half, but yeah, cool.” 

 

Lexa groaned. 

 

-

  
  


“Lexa, Clarke, thank you for coming out today.” The interviewer, Janice, greeted. 

 

“Our pleasure.” Lexa replied with a nod, giving the camera set on them a small glance. 

 

“Let’s start off with something simple. How long have you been together?” 

 

Clarke let out a small hum, giving Lexa’s hand a squeeze. 

 

“Few months.” Lexa gazed to the side, smiling at Clarke. “We meet in a cafe-bar. We’d both been stood up.” She explained, looking back towards the interviewer. 

 

“That’s certainly different! I love it. Clarke, did you know about Lexa’s background upon meeting her?” 

 

Clarke shook her head. “Not until she introduced herself. I knew the name but not what Lexa did. I was actually asking for a shot of vodka to calm my nerves when I noticed Lexa sitting beside me and tried to tell her I wasn’t an alcoholic. It was… 10 in the morning? It was rather amusing.” Lexa chuckled beside her. 

 

“Damn, what happened from there?” 

 

“I found out Lexa had been stood up as well and asked if she wanted to have a coffee over in the sun. We got talking and I told her I was an art teacher, but because of the liquid courage, I asked if she wanted to come back to my apartment to see some of my work up close.” 

 

Janice rose a suggestive eyebrow. “Was that all that happened?” Lexa cleared her throat, causing Clarke to laugh. 

 

“We exchanged numbers after I’d given her an impromptu art lesson. That’s all. We got talking after that and started to go out on a few dates.” Clarke explained, smiling. “Lexa really opened up to me over the first few weeks. We created a bond and worked through a few personal issues; one obviously being money. Lexa was shocked the first time I paid for our dinner bill. I’m not money hungry, money is just a number.” Clarke explained, shrugging. 

 

“So you’re not a gold digger?” Clarke gently caressed Lexa’s palm, helping keep her temper at bay.

 

“No. Lexa and I have made a lot of fond memories together and… that’s all I really care about.” She paused. “We both believe time is an illusion and we both want to make the most out of the time we have together.” She leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lexa’s cheek. “I cherish everyday as if it may be our last.” 

 

She heard a small ‘aww’ come from Janice and cleared her throat, blushing. 

 

“That’s beautiful. You both seem really in love, is that… appropriate?” 

 

Lexa spoke up. “Yes. I will openly admit that. I’m in love.” Clarke nodded, agreeing. 

 

“Gosh, you’re both so cute. Now… We’ve all heard about your parents return, Lexa, how do you feel? Will this affect your company?” 

 

“No. The company was signed into my name the day they announced my parents dead in the plane crash. Nothing will change. I’d prefer we didn’t go into depth, they’re still healing. Before you ask, no, I will not be making any comments about what happened on the island as they haven’t spoken of it.” 

 

Janice shook her head. “That’s perfectly fine, Lexa, we’re all just curious. How are you coping with their return?” 

 

“It’s a shock.” Lexa paused, looking down at Clarke’s hand. “But we’re working through it.” 

 

“That’s to be expected. I understand it’s a touchy subject so… Let’s talk about your relationship some more, yeah? You realise being openly out as a lesbian has helped many young people embrace their sexuality?” 

 

Lexa chuckled, nodding. “Yes. I’m well aware. Normalising a lesbian relationship is something I’m very proud of. Clarke’s…” Lexa looked over at Clarke, waiting for her to approve. Once she got a nod, she smiled. “Clarke’s openly bisexual. I think it’s… amazing. We don’t have a lot of bisexual representation in the community.” 

 

Clarke grinned before speaking. “Many people get it confused. You’re not half gay half straight, there isn’t a percentage. I like men and I like woman, it’s as easy as that.” She let out a small huff. “I’m happy with who I am. I just happened to fall in love with someone of the same gender.” Both Clarke and Lexa shared a lingering gaze before turning towards the interviewer again. 

 

“You explained it perfectly. Thank you, Clarke. You’re truly someone to look up too. Is it… is it okay if we talk about body image?” This is what Clarke had been dreading. 

 

“I’ve lost a lot of weight. Lexa goes to the gym every morning and when we first started dating I went with her. I’m happy with my curves, I’m not slim and I don’t believe I’m overweight, but I know there’s a few areas that need toning... But I just really, really love food. I’m not willing to give up pizza for the image of perfection.” 

 

Lexa let out a laugh. “We have movie nights and we both enjoy take out every other day. My metabolism is abnormally fast so everything I eat just gets converted to energy. If I could gain weight, I would. Instead I put on muscle.” Lexa shrugged. 

 

“Brilliant! I think that’s enough for today. How about we take some photos and we can send you off?” 

 

Clarke let out a shaky breath. 

 

_ That was easy. _

 

They took photos, lots of them, actually. A lot of them together and a few of them on their own; and then it was over and they were going home. 

 

“How was that?” Lexa said as she got in the car. “Not too scary?” 

 

“It was fun. I liked Janice. She didn’t pry.” Clarke replied, getting in the car.

 

“I’ve had her before, she’s amazing at what she does.” 

 

Clarke nodded with a smile as she clipped herself in. “I love you.” Clarke hummed, leaning over to press a kiss to Lexa’s mouth. They both sighed into it before parting and driving off. 

 

It was a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Sorry it's taken me so long, I'm trying to rush this fic up a bit so we can make some progress!


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

Hey guys!  
  
The reason it's taken me so long to update is because I'm currently re-writing every chapter slightly so things make sense and pacing is less rushed. I wasn't happy with how this was turning out and a lot of things felt out of character. 

Bear with me, I promise I'll have a proper update soon. Work has been crazy. I've been dealing with a lot of mental health issues too, so there's that, but I'm happy to inform you all I'm 3 weeks sober as of posting this update and I've got so many ideas for fics. I've got one in the works, but won't be posting it until I've got the first couple chapters written out! 2019 is going to be my year. I can feel it.

I miss you guys, thank you for all the support.


End file.
